Flor de Loto
by Capitana Momo
Summary: Eren quería creer que todo eso era una pesadilla. Que no debía casarse, que no tenía que cumplir un deber que no deseaba, que no debía alejarse de Levi. Pero cuando su medio hermano puso sus ojos sobre él, todo pareció derrumbarse por completo, y su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos al aceptar un trato que arruinaría su vida totalmente. ThreeShot/Riren/ZekEren/Incesto/Mpreg.
1. I

**_DISCLAIMER:_** _Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Hajime Isayama._

 ** _ADVERTENCIAS:_** _ThreeShot. Yaoi. Pareja principal: RiRen. Pareja secundaria: ZekEren. Claramente, una relación incestuosa. Lemon para ambas partes. MPreg. OoC. AU. Palabras altisonantes. Golpes. Forzamiento. Simbiosis Cultural. Más aclaraciones en las n_ _otas al final del capítulo._

 _Dedicado a **Odalis Vasquez.J,** ¡feliz cumpleaños terriblemente atrasado! Hace como tres meses te prometí esto, ¡lamento la tardanza, mi vida! Espero que lo disfrutes enormemente, no sabes cuánto me costó esto :v ¡Un beso, nena!_

 _¡Y gracias enormes a **callmxdaddy** por la bella portada! ¡Mi amor, sabes que te amo, eres la más mejor del mundo y el universo entero! Yo no sé que sería sin ti *corazón*_

* * *

I

El hijo primogénito del Gran Kan, Zeke Jaeger, había estado oyendo las quejas de dos familias con respecto a una gallina cuando llegó la noticia.

Grisha había muerto. Él debía asumir como Gran Kan de la tribu y el Kanato que su padre había creado con años y años de esfuerzo.

Y lo peor de la noticia: murió en ese desesperado, loco rescate al que su madre le había rogado no ir. Pero no por el peligro que significaba éste, sino porque no quería ver su orgullo mancillado al observar a su marido trayendo a su amante y su bastardo.

Podía entender a medias a su madre, que de seguro en ese momento debía estar enloquecida por la noticia.

Soltó un suspiro mientras humedecía su rostro para tratar de mantenerse despierto por el resto de la noche. El cuerpo de su padre llegaría en cualquier momento, y debían llevar a cabo la momificación lo antes posible para así enterrarlo.

Si su padre había muerto en ese ataque, significaba entonces que de seguro toda la tribu de esa mujer que tenía por amante había muerto, también, junto con su hijo bastardo. Y, de alguna forma, era un alivio para Zeke, porque eso significaba que no debía compartir los tesoros del Kanato ni el liderazgo de esta. Zeke era el mayor, por supuesto, sin embargo…

El tótem de la tribu de esa mujer era el hipopótamo, lo que significaba algo terrible y peligroso.

Zeke no tenía tiempo para preguntarse por eso. En la mañana sería su ritual de iniciación como jefe del Kanato Jaeger, por lo que debía, supuestamente, en ese momento estar descansando y no levantado.

¿Cómo se suponía que estaría descansado cuando todo eso estaba ocurriendo?

Su papá había salido tres días antes en su desesperado intento de rescate a la tribu fronteriza que servía como muro contra los otros kanatos poderosos de la zona, y horas antes recibió la noticia que había provocado ese incesante movimiento en todo el pequeño palacio.

Debía ser su madre, que estaba organizando los preparativos para la sepultura. Ahora que había enviudado, pasaría solo a ser la Amada Sacerdotisa de Tahuti, su ancestro y tótem principal, y por lo tanto, debía hacerse cargo de los actos funerarios y los tributos a los ancestros.

Además de buscarle alguna futura esposa que asumiera su liderazgo.

Soltó una maldición baja cuando se recostó en su cama, furioso por la imprudencia y desesperación de su padre.

¿Cómo era posible que hubiera decidido irse por una amante?

Para eso se suponía que estaban esas pequeñas tribus en las fronteras: para mantener a raya a los invasores, para ser carnadas.

O quizás no había sido tanta la imprudencia. La tribu del tótem Ta-urt respondía a una poderosa antepasada que todos reconocían debido a la importancia para con el resto de las tribus. Obtener su gracia era algo que no todos podían darse el lujo de tener.

La tribu Ta-urt se caracterizaba por dar doncellas o donceles en matrimonio, ya que sin importar si eran hombres o mujeres, tenían la capacidad de procrear. Ta-urt, patrona del embarazo, le había otorgado a aquella tribu el don de la fecundación.

Su padre utilizó la excusa de ir a proteger dicha tribu, sin embargo, Zeke no era idiota: había ido a socorrer a su amante y bastardo.

No lo podía entender. Realmente no podía.

Tocaron a la puerta de su habitación, y su madre se asomó, ojeras negras bajo su rostro.

Diana Jaeger, a sus casi cincuenta años, seguía siendo una mujer fuerte y hermosa, con el cabello rubio inmaculado y ojos azules, enormes y expresivos. Zeke había sacado casi todas las características de su madre.

—¿Estás bien, cariño? —preguntó Diana.

Zeke miró a los ojos de su madre, y soltó un suspiro.

—¿Qué ocurre? —dijo calmado.

La mujer se quedó un momento en silencio, sin decir nada.

—Está vivo.

Frunció el ceño, repentinamente confundido con la declaración de su mamá, y la miró de forma inquisitiva. La mujer lucía tensa, furiosa y molesta.

—¿Quién?

—El bastardo —escupió Diana ya sin ocultar su odio—. Está vivo. Sobrevivió a la masacre de su pueblo —levantó la barbilla—. Me informaron que lo traen para acá, porque recurrió al código Pashtunwali. Pidió melamastia y nanawatey.

Zeke apretó sus manos en puños, sorprendido por la repentina información que su madre le dio, y tratando de pensar en ese muchacho que iba hacia su hogar. Tratando de imaginar el rostro de su medio hermano que había recurrido a códigos de honor antiguos, casi olvidados, para salvaguardar su vida, pidiendo hospitalidad, asilo y clemencia para con él.

Como si supiera que su vida corría peligro.

—¿Quieres que lo mande a matar? —preguntó en voz baja, suave—. ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

—La herencia de tu padre —declaró Diana de forma cínica, y Zeke supo que lo decía como una forma de venganza hacia Grisha y su amante—. No quiero que ese bastardo toque lo que te pertenece por derecho. Y si debes matarlo–

—Es un crimen de sangre —dijo Zeke con suavidad—. Si mando a Reiner o Berthold a matarlo, seguiré siendo el autor intelectual y me condenaré, madre —la mujer apretó sus labios—. Además, sabes que existe un trato con dicha tribu. Les debo protección. De seguro el bastardo apeló a ello para salvarse —hizo una pequeña pausa—. Podría decirle que le otorgaré la protección que quiera si accede a dejarme la herencia —caviló un momento.

—Es peligroso —dijo su madre rabiosa—. Puede crecer y querer reclamarla. Podría generar un conflicto, en especial al ser de esa tribu tan… _especial_ —gruñó como si hubiera veneno en la palabra.

No era necesario que dijera más: la tribu Ta-urt tenía muchos fieles, muchos seguidores, y obtener su gracia podría desencadenar una guerra por el poder.

Hubo un momento de silencio pensativo entre los dos, y entonces su madre sonrió ampliamente, casi con gusto.

—Debes casarte con él.

Zeke la miró lentamente, apretando su mandíbula.

Su madre prosiguió:

—Al convertirse en tu esposa, no solo su herencia pasará bajo tu jurisdicción, sino también su cuerpo y sus decisiones.

—Se convertiría en la Gran Esposa del Kan—dijo Zeke calmado.

—Sí —asintió Diana—, pero si eres capaz de mantenerlo bajo control… —sonrió—. Una vez que te dé un heredero, no podrá hacer nada. Y si eres duro con él, lo vas a quebrar. Es perfecto, Zeke.

—¿Esto lo haces por la herencia —preguntó Zeke—, o para vengarte de esa mujer?

Los ojos de la mujer relampaguearon con molestia.

—Por los dos —declaró firmemente—. Lo hago por ti y por mí.

Zeke soltó aire, frotando su frente con cansancio.

—¿Cuántos años tiene?

—Quince.

 _Un crío. No es más que un crío,_ pensó Zeke sin poder ocultar su expresión llena de agotamiento e incluso disgusto.

—Lo veré mañana —dijo—, y ahí tomaré mi decisión.

—Si decides que no —espetó Diana girándose—, lo mataré yo misma. Y no me importará condenarme.

Sin decir nada más, la mujer salió a paso furioso, cerrando la puerta de golpe.

Zeke simplemente llevó su mano a su cabeza otra vez, sintiendo como empezaba a doler por todos los estúpidos hechos que estaban ocurriendo en ese momento.

* * *

II

Había recibido el reconocimiento de casi todas las tribus cuando abrieron la puerta del salón de golpe, su madre entrando con ese conocido aire altivo y soberbio que la había caracterizado durante toda su vida.

Detrás, iban varios guardias, y entremedio de ellos pudo distinguir una figura menudita, delgada, flacucha.

—Hijo —su madre lo saludó con una pequeña reverencia: como nueva Amada Sacerdotisa de Tahuti, no era necesario que se inclinara hasta el suelo—, ¿has recibido ya la confirmación de los jefes de las tribus?

—Sí —Zeke asintió mientras los líderes se retiraban en silencio, entendiendo de forma indirecta que se llevaría a cabo una reunión privada—. Faltaría la tribu Ta-urt.

Diana sonrió despectivamente.

—El único sobreviviente.

Se hizo a un lado junto con Reiner, que guiaba la pequeña procesión, y mostrando a su pequeño medio hermano.

Zeke se quedó mirando esos intensos, dorados ojos que lo observaban directamente, tranquilos.

Lentamente, bajó la mirada, notando la morena piel del muchacho frente a él. Su cabello era castaño, desordenado; sus labios rojos; sus ojos intensos y enormes. Delgado y alto.

—No es necesario que confirme —dijo el castaño suavemente—. Bendito seas por la Madre de Tres Caras, Zeke Jaeger. Estás capacitado para gobernar, eso es claro.

Percibió, también, sus ojos rojos e hinchados. De seguro estuvo llorando toda la noche.

—¿No es eso maravilloso? —la voz de Diana rezumaba sarcasmo—. Ahora eres oficialmente el Gran Kan.

El muchacho iba vestido con un hanfu de seda, de un intenso color verde en señal de pureza, ocultando sus manos en la tela.

Apenas podía ver rastro de su padre en el rostro del niño.

Supo, entonces, el motivo de por qué su padre se había enamorado de esa mujer.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó con la voz ronca.

Pudo notar la sonrisa victoriosa de su madre.

—Eren Jaeger.

E incluso utilizaba el apellido de su padre. El muchacho no parecía para nada avergonzado de su situación, del hecho de ser considerado como bastardo.

¿Por qué se sentiría avergonzado? Era de la tribu Ta-urt. Nadie de esa tribu se había sentido alguna vez avergonzado.

—Eren —saboreó el nombre—. Solicitaste mi protección. Recurriste a la melamastia y al nanawatey. ¿Por qué?

El muchacho vaciló un momento, repentinamente nervioso, y tragó saliva varias veces antes de abrir la boca y contestar.

—Me dijeron que debía solicitarla para sobrevivir —contestó con la voz tímida—. Sé que… esto debe arruinar gran parte de tus planes debido a… la muerte de nuestro padre —entonces si reconocía que eran medios hermanos—. No te preocupes, no pienso quitarte tu herencia ni nada, solo… solo necesito que me ayudes a llegar al norte y no sabrás nada más de mí. Es una promesa.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el salón, nadie sin decir nada.

Notó la súplica muda en los expresivos ojos del castaño.

—¿Por qué al norte? —preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

—Tengo familia allí por parte de mi madre —respondió con simpleza.

Diana se aclaró la garganta con suavidad, llamando su atención y diciéndole con ese simple gesto que no dejaría que el chico se fuera. No partiría jamás de ese palacio vivo.

Zeke lo habría pensado dos veces antes de tomar a alguien en matrimonio. La institución matrimonial era demasiado sagrada, demasiado seria para ser tomada tan a la ligera.

Pero Eren tenía algo que lo estaba volviendo loco, que lo hacía sacar sus instintos más bajos y posesivos.

—Entiendo —asintió—. Solicitaste mi protección, mis cuidados, y te los otorgaré —pudo ver como una sonrisa de alivio se extendía por el rostro del castaño—. En tres días me casaré contigo.

Otro silencio tenso en el lugar.

Eren palideció y pestañeó, poniendo una expresión de incredulidad, borrando todo rastro de sonrisa en su cara.

Casi pudo sentir la felicidad de su madre.

—Tú… ¿qué? —farfulló Eren dando un paso atrás, sin embargo, dos guardias impidieron que se siguiera alejando—. Yo no pedí–

—No, no lo pediste —Zeke apoyó su mejilla en la palma de su mano, ladeando la cabeza—, pero yo si lo quiero, ¿entiendes?

Casi podía ver como el muchacho parecía a punto de vomitar o desmayarse. Realmente esperaba que hiciera lo segundo, no soportaría ver como Eren devolvía su almuerzo.

—Somos hermanos —jadeó Eren todavía incrédulo.

—Medios hermanos —corrigió Zeke—. No sería el primer caso conocido —alzó la barbilla—. Eres de la tribu Ta-urt, por lo tanto, no debería haber problemas con el matrimonio. Eres capaz de darme un heredero, ¿no? —estrechó los ojos—. A menos que seas estéril.

Zeke tenía bastante claro que era imposible que fuera estéril. No ahora que parecía ser el único sobreviviente, el único vivo de su tribu. Al ser el último, su antepasada le otorgaría todas las habilidades para volver a reproducirse.

—Compartimos sangre —dijo débilmente el castaño, queriendo seguir retrocediendo—. ¡Compartimos sangre, Zeke! —repitió horrorizado.

—Deberíamos mantener a nuestra familia pura, ¿no es así? —respondió con suavidad—. Llévenlo a una pieza —ordenó mirando a sus guardias—. Digan a las sirvientas que lo atiendan.

—¡Zeke, no! —rogó Eren poniéndose de rodillas, suplicante—. ¡Por favor, no puedes hacerme–!

—Soy el Gran Kan —le interrumpió sin perder el tono amable—, puedo hacer lo que quiera —se enderezó—. Vigílenlo, que no escape.

No hizo falta decir más: el chico siguió protestando, siguió pidiéndole que lo pensara mejor, que no podía hacerle aquello, sin embargo, no sirvió de nada: los guardias lo tomaron de los brazos y tiraron de él, sacándolo del salón entre sus gritos de súplica.

Las puertas se cerraron y su mamá soltó una risa baja.

Zeke la ignoró: solo podía pensar en su próxima boda con ese muchacho.

* * *

III

Los gritos del castaño se escuchaban por todo el palacio.

Bueno, no exactamente. Era una exageración que pensaba mientras se acercaba a la habitación asignada donde estaba Eren, de la que salían protestas y lloriqueos chillones que aumentaban su dolor de cabeza.

Un guardia abrió la puerta y entró, viendo todo el lugar echo un desastre: los cojines en el suelo, la cama desordenada, los libros tirados, las dos sillas dadas vueltas.

Eren estaba en una esquina, protegiendo su hanfu como si la vida le fuera en ello mientras Sasha y Annie, dos de sus sirvientas, trataban de quitarle la prenda para maquillarlo y vestirlo de acuerdo a su nueva categoría como futura Gran Esposa del Kan.

El rostro del moreno estaba manchado con kohl y pintalabios rojo.

—Señor —las dos muchachas hicieron inclinaciones en señal de respeto.

—Déjennos a solas —ordenó, siendo obedecido con rapidez. La puerta se cerró unos segundos después—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Eren lo ignoró, caminando hacia la cómoda con el espejo de medio cuerpo, mirando su rostro y haciendo una mueca. Sus manos temblaban sin control.

—Quiero irme —sollozó—. Zeke, si esto es una broma, no es graciosa. No lo es.

Zeke apretó su mandíbula.

—¿Tengo aspecto de estar bromeando, Eren?

El chico trató de limpiar su rostro con un algodón, dejándolo más manchado, y rompió a llorar.

—Somos hermanos —jadeó entre lloriqueos.

—Ya dije que no me importa —dio un paso y observó cómo trataba de retroceder—. Aceptar tu destino hará las cosas más fáciles, Eren.

—No —el castaño negó con la cabeza, furioso repentinamente—. ¡Me niego, me niego! ¡No quiero casarme contigo! —lo miró con ira—. ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¡El doble que yo! ¡No me casaré contigo! ¡Si debo matarme antes, entonces lo haré!

Eren se sobresaltó cuando Zeke botó el florero sobre una pequeña mesita de centro, rompiendo el jarrón en miles de pedazos, y sus labios temblaron.

—Si debo romperte para que te cases conmigo —dijo Zeke suavemente, dando otros dos pasos, alcanzándolo con relativa facilidad—, entonces lo haré. Lo tienes claro, ¿no, Eren?

Todo el cuerpo del castaño temblaba sin control cuando extendió su mano para tomarlo de la mejilla.

—Oi, si no te alejas de mi Jewel, voy a descuartizarte lenta y dolorosamente.

Producto de la repentina voz que sonó detrás de él se alejó de golpe, girándose con sorpresa.

Un rayo verde pasó frente a él, y de pronto vio a Eren abrazando a un hombre por la cintura, más bajo que él, sí, pero el castaño estaba prácticamente recostado sobre un hombro que llevaba puesta una máscara de demonio sobre su rostro, sin dejar de ver sus rasgos.

—Levi —sollozó Eren contra el hanfu azul mar del hombre pelinegro, que lo abrazó de forma protectora por los hombros—. Estás vivo, Levi.

La puerta de la habitación estaba abierta y en el suelo estaban los dos guardias con las gargantas cortadas.

Frunció el ceño, tratando de mantener la calma, y observó el agarre desesperado del menor sobre el enmascarado frente a él.

Entonces, el hombre se quitó la máscara y chocó con unos ojos fríos como hielo.

Era relativamente bajo y delgado, con el rostro fino y pálido, sin embargo, no dudaba de su capacidad con la espada. Tenía el cabello atado en una coleta baja, suelto por delante, y ojos rasgados, grises y furiosos.

—Nos vamos, Jewel —gruñó el azabache retrocediendo lentamente, sin dejar de apuntarlo con la espada.

—Sí —Eren levantó la vista, solo mirando al hombre—. Sí, sí.

¿Así que el castaño ya estaba con alguien y por eso estaba reticente al matrimonio?

Pero no había ninguna alianza en los dedos de Eren ni del hombre con la espada, nada que indicara que estaban casados.

—Si sales por esa puerta, Eren —dijo con calma—, sabes lo que ocurrirá, ¿no?

Eren dejó de moverse y el azabache apretó su boca en una fina línea.

—Estarías desobedeciendo las órdenes del Gran Kan —prosiguió Zeke como si nada—, lo que sería considerado traición, por lo que deberías morir —levantó la barbilla—. Tú y… Levi.

Pudo observar claramente como el castaño apretaba sus manos contra la tela del hanfu de Levi.

—No lo escuches —gruñó el azabache—. No pasará nada, yo te protegeré, Jewel.

Notó los hombros temblorosos de Eren, y supo sin necesidad de ver más, que si seguía presionando iba a conseguir lo que quería.

Porque había descubierto la debilidad del muchacho.

—Si te marchas —continuó Zeke tranquilamente—, voy a buscarte. Y una vez que te encuentre… Decapitaré a Levi frente a tus ojos y parirás a mis hijos.

—Voy a matarte —espetó Levi empujando a Eren detrás suyo y adelantándose mientras empuñaba su espada.

—¡Levi, no! —Eren lo agarró de la cintura—. No, no, por favor —pudo escuchar como el pelinegro chistaba por la molestia, deteniéndose—. Está bien. Está bien, no pasa… No lo mates, por favor.

—Si te quedas —dijo Zeke—, permitiré que… Levi se marche de mis tierras, sano y a salvo.

Ignoró la mirada furiosa que le dirigía el hombre, sus ojos entrecerrados debido a la ira que se podía sentir en su cuerpo, y solo se dedicó a observar a Eren, que miraba al suelo.

Cuando el castaño levantó la vista, se sorprendió de notar sus ojos dorados decididos.

—No, no puedes echarlo —la voz del menor sonaba fuerte, y Eren le mostró su mano derecha, donde una cicatriz la cruzaba—. Levi es mi Guerrero Juramentado. Exiliarlo sería matarme.

Por un momento, habría preferido que el azabache hubiera estado casado con su medio hermano: la institución matrimonial no era tan antigua e importante como los Juramentos de Guerreros.

Eran contados con los dedos de la mano las personas que podían decir ostentar un propio Guerrero Juramentado. Hasta el momento, Eren había sido el primero que conocía.

Recordó los vagos rumores que decían que las personas de la tribu Ta-urt poseían una tribu amiga con quienes hacían dichos juramentos: la tribu Sekhet, cuyo antepasado, el león, representaba el poder destructor.

Y los líderes de aquella tribu pequeña…

—Ackerman —gruñó Zeke sin poder ocultar su desprecio—. Eres un Ackerman.

Los ojos de Levi brillaron y mostró su muñeca, donde había también una cicatriz larga que daba a entender que era el Guerrero Juramentado del castaño.

Un Guerrero Juramentado era para toda la vida. No se podía eliminar, no podías hacer que el lazo desapareciera. Por ello que era tan difícil de hallar a dos personas que compartieran aquel juramento, que decidieran enlazarse para toda la vida. Porque el Guerrero Juramentado debía proteger siempre a su Dueño, debía poner siempre la vida de su Dueño por sobre la suya, debía soportar siempre las emociones de su Dueño.

Y por la mirada feroz de Levi Ackerman, supo que el pelinegro no dudaría en morir si con ello protegía a Eren. A su _Jewel_ , como lo había llamado. Su joya.

—¿Desde cuándo lo son? —preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

—Dos años —respondió Eren—, pero conozco a Levi desde toda mi vida. Su padre y su madre eran los Guerreros Juramentados de mi mamá.

Las cosas se habían complicado repentinamente.

Porque deseaba a Eren. Lo quería para él. Pero tenía claro que si lo alejaba de su Guerrero Juramentado, entonces iba a ser peligroso para la vida del chico. Pero si permitía que el Ackerman siguiera al lado de Eren…

Había notado el lazo irrompible que tenían. Había notado la forma en la que se miraban.

Zeke no era tonto: no eran solo Guerrero Juramentado y Dueño. Había más entre ellos.

Si Levi seguía al lado de Eren, lo estaría protegiendo siempre. Y Zeke nunca podría levantarle la mano al castaño, porque eso significaría que Levi defendería a su Dueño sin pensarlo.

Pero aun así–

—Déjame ir —suplicó Eren—. Por favor, Zeke. Me iré con Levi al norte y nunca más nos verás. Es una promesa. No me interesa heredar las cosas de mi padre, apenas lo conocí y no estoy en mi derecho de hacerlo —el castaño tragó saliva—. Hazlo porque somos medios hermanos. Hazlo por el amor a la Madre de Tres Caras.

Se quedó quieto, observando el rostro insistente de Eren, la molestia y protección en Levi, y una sensación de derrota se asentó en su estómago.

Y la odió por completo. Y odió a Eren por ser el causante de aquello.

Porque nunca antes lo habían derrotado ni porque le habían rechazado algo.

—No —espetó—. No, Eren. Si sales por esa puerta, entonces da por muerto a tu amado guerrero.

Eren gimió.

—Lo mataré —murmuró duramente Levi.

—Lo cual será peor para tu _Jewel_ —escupió la palabra como si le causara asco—. Si me matas, Eren será acusado y tendrás suerte si le dan una muerte rápida.

Levi soltó un bufido, apretando el mango de la espada, cuando Eren habló:

—Me casaré contigo.

* * *

IV

Eren no iba a permitir que le hicieran daño a Levi.

Aunque tuviera que vender su cuerpo. Aunque tuviera que entregarse a alguien que no conocía. Aunque tuviera que acostarse con su medio hermano.

No iba a dejar que le arrebataran a Levi como había ocurrido esa fatídica noche en que su madre había muerto y el azabache le ordenó que se marchara sin él, que lo alcanzaría más adelante.

Eren había creído que Levi estaba muerto, y realmente no podía vivir con ello.

Levi era…

Era más que su Guerrero Juramentado.

Era más que un hermano.

Era más que un amante.

Levi era su todo. Así como él era todo para Levi.

Entonces cuando llegó, y escuchó su voz, y pudo abrazarlo, pudo tocarlo, costó todo el esfuerzo del mundo no ponerse a llorar en ese momento.

Gracias a Rose, María y Sina, la Madre de Tres Caras, por haber salvado a Levi. Por tenerlo vivo.

Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de él, anunciando que Zeke se había marchado y quitaron los cuerpos de los dos guardias que Levi había asesinado a sangre fría, se derrumbó por completo.

Y, como siempre, Levi estuvo allí para sostenerlo.

Lo atrajo a su pecho, dejando que llorara contra sus ropas, y Eren lo abrazó por la cintura, ocultando su rostro. Maldiciendo a su suerte, maldiciendo a su tótem, maldiciendo a la Madre de Tres Caras, maldiciendo a Aku por haberlo condenado.

Se suponía que se encontraría con Levi en el norte. Que allí comenzarían de nuevo.

—No tenías que hacerlo —murmuró Levi contra su cabello, dándole un beso suave.

Había prometido casarse con Zeke. Había prometido entregarle un heredero. Pero solo a cambio de que dejara a Levi vivo, y permitiera que siguiera su lado.

Zeke accedió sin problemas, mirándolo con triunfo, y Eren quiso volver a llorar.

—Te amo —sollozó Eren—, y no puedo verte morir. Si puedo impedirlo–

—Pudimos haber escapado —señaló Levi tranquilo—. Matar al idiota de tu medio hermano y huir.

—No —Eren frotó su rostro contra la tela del hanfu de Levi—. No, no quiero que mates a nadie. Puedo hacerlo. Puedo casarme con él si así te salvo.

—Se supone que debo ser yo quien te proteja —gruñó Levi levantando su rostro, quitándole las lágrimas—. Me estás salvando pero te condenas. ¿Qué debería hacer, Jewel?

—Quédate conmigo, a mi lado —Eren mordió su labio inferior—. Sabes que sigo en peligro. La madre de Zeke, y él también…

—Esa mujer tratará de hacerte miserable —masculló Levi besando la frente del castaño—. Y Zeke… Mocoso de mierda, no sabes en lo que te has metido.

—No digas nada —gimió Eren.

—¿Sabes qué ocurrirá luego de la boda?

—Levi, por favor–

—Tendrás que dormir con él. Tendrás que dejar que te toque, que use tu cuerpo.

—Puedo soportarlo —lloriqueó Eren—. Puedo fingir que eres tú.

—Y yo voy a sentirte —murmuró Levi—. Sentiré tu dolor y voy a enloquecer, Eren. Voy a tratar de detenerlo, de impedir que te siga haciendo daño.

Hubo un silencio entre los dos, y Levi se sentó en el sofá de la habitación, Eren recostándose sobre él, sin dejar de abrazarlo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas sin dormir? —murmuró el castaño queriendo cambiar de tema.

—Cinco días.

—¡Levi!

—¿Cómo creías que iba a dormir cuando tuve que protegerte tanto tiempo?

Eren se hizo una bolita contra el estómago de Levi, con una expresión de pena y dolor.

—No tuviste que convertirte en mi Guerrero Juramentado —susurró Eren—, no te permitiré tener una propia vida.

—Tú eres mi vida, Jewel —contestó Levi tranquilamente—, no necesito a nadie más.

—Pero Levi–

—Yo te pedí el juramento —le interrumpió el azabache—. Fue mi decisión, no te sientas culpable por haber elegido seguir este camino.

—Aun así–

—Sin la aceptación de su Rey, un Guerrero Juramentado no es nada —volvió a interrumpir Levi de forma juguetona.

Eren sonrió tímidamente, extendiendo sus manos y acariciando las marcadas ojeras del pelinegro.

—Pero no soy un Rey.

Levi movió sus ojos rápidamente hacia la puerta, quedándose en silencio, notando que no se escuchaba ningún ruido cerca, y antes de que Eren pudiera decirle algo, lo besó con suavidad, acariciando sus labios con cariño, siendo aceptado por el castaño, que sonrió con alivio.

—Tú eres mi Rey —murmuró Levi contra los labios del castaño—, y cualquiera que diga lo contrario, puede irse a la mierda —besó la nariz de Eren—. Saldremos de esta, Jewel. Lo prometo.

Eren asintió, volviendo a besar a Levi con suavidad, y recostándose contra el cuerpo del azabache, dejando que su aroma lo hiciera dormir como tantas veces hizo antes.

* * *

V

Dos días después de haber llegado, Eren le preguntó a Levi si quería salir a pasear por el palacio.

Le había preguntado aquello mientras Annie y Sasha lo vestían ese día con un hanfu violeta, decidiendo, por fin, salir de cama luego de haberse negado a hacerlo desde que había llegado.

Le había preguntado eso a su Guerrero luego de ver cómo Sasha llevaba una cajita con maquillaje, diciéndole con suavidad que el señor Zeke había ordenado maquillarlo de diversas formas en señal de preparación para el matrimonio.

Eren no iba a maquillarse, se negaba a hacerlo, y mientras Annie terminaba de cerrar el hanfu –regalo de su medio hermano, había dicho la rubia– decidió salir de esa asfixiante habitación.

No vio a Zeke desde que se marchó ese día. Tampoco quería verlo.

Levi lo miró desde la pared, apoyando con calma, observando fríamente también a las dos mujeres que lo atendían y no habían dicho nada por la presencia del azabache en la habitación ni cuando entraron al cuarto, encontrando a Eren acostado al lado de Levi, abrazándolo por la cintura y durmiendo acurrucado contra su cuerpo.

Sin embargo, Eren temía que fueran a contarle aquello a Zeke.

Le temía a su medio hermano. Le temía tanto como le había temido a las tribus que invadieron su zona.

El tótem de la familia Jaeger era un primate, en clara señal de sabiduría e inteligencia. Tahuti había sido su antepasado que todos reconocían como superior a los otros, luego de que los ancestros de la familia hubieran unificado varias tribus en un Kanato.

Bueno, casi todos reconocían a Tahuti como superior, excepto la tribu Ta-urt o la tribu Sekhet.

Eren había sido criado bajo las antiguas costumbres de su tribu. No iba a permitir que nadie lo hiciera sentir inferior, a pesar del temor que sentía.

—Vamos, Levi —Eren le tomó la mano, abriendo la puerta y encontrándose con otros dos guardias que lo contemplaron con incomodidad.

Pudo oír el resoplido fastidiado de Levi.

—Debemos acompañarlo, futura Gran Esposa —murmuró uno de los guardias, un tipo alto y de pelo negro.

—No —Eren levantó la barbilla—. No quiero a nadie siguiéndome, no voy a escaparme —salió del cuarto, arrastrando a Levi, quien solo fulminó con la mirada a los dos guardias que se encogieron en su puesto, sin saber qué hacer.

Caminaron en silencio por los pasillos del lugar, Eren tomándolo del brazo y mirando de reojo que, efectivamente, no estuvieran siguiéndolo.

—Realmente parecías una Gran Esposa —murmuró Levi de pronto, llamando su atención.

Eren lo miró incrédulamente, para luego tensar su rostro.

—Soy hombre, Levi —espetó Eren enfurruñado—. Esposa es el título de mujer —hizo una pausa, doblando en una esquina, saliendo al enorme jardín del lugar—. ¡Quieren maquillarme, Levi! ¡¿Qué es lo que pretenden?!

Con tranquilidad, Levi le acarició el cabello mientras se internaban en el jardín bien cuidado.

—Cálmate, mocoso de mierda —gruñó el azabache.

Eren soltó un gruñido bajo, mirando el precioso jardín en el que estaban ahora, contemplando los rosales, los arbustos de flores, tantas que se quedó maravillado ante ellas. Pudo notar peonías, claveles, violetas, gladiolos, fresias, iris, lirios, narcisos, crisantemos, y muchas más. Y aparte de flores, habían también árboles de cerezos, de duraznos, nogales, fresnos, y más. En Shiganshina había comenzado a plantar su propio jardín fuera de la pequeña casa que tenía con mamá, ayudado por Levi.

—No pude enterrarla, Levi —murmuró Eren con la voz llena de dolor, recordando el ataque sorpresivo de una de los cientos de tribus que todavía no habían sido anexadas a algún Kanato.

Levi no dijo nada, solo le dio un apretón en señal de apoyo y cariño.

Esa noche de días atrás Eren había despertado producto de los gritos, de los llantos. Levi entró, entonces, en la habitación, agitado y ordenándole que se vistiera rápido y agarrara comida, que tenían que irse en ese momento.

Su mamá estaba echando en una manta toda la comida posible, diciéndole entre respiraciones aceleradas, que el pueblo estaba siendo atacado por una tribu enemiga.

El padre de Levi, Kenny, y su esposa Kuchel habían muerto primero.

Lo supo por el grito de su madre, cuando sus Guerreros Juramentados cayeron.

Los padres de Levi trataron de impedir que ingresaran a casa, pero no pudieron resistir a todos los atacantes.

Mientras salían por la puerta trasera, Levi siempre atrás, su mamá se había girado, murmurándole que lo amaba mucho, a su pequeño niño.

Llegaron entonces al río torrentoso donde Eren se había bañado tantas veces cuando era verano, y Levi lo había agarrado por la cintura, levantándolo.

Antes de poder preguntar qué estaba pasando, Levi se lanzó al río con él y Eren había observado mientras boqueaba en busca de aire y su Guerrero nadaba por llegar a la otra orilla, como enterraban una espada en el estómago de su madre, Carla cayendo al suelo con un grito.

Eren también había gritado, había luchado para tratar de alcanzarla, pero Levi no lo iba a soltar.

Porque Levi, contra el pesar de Eren, debía proteger a su Dueño. Aunque eso significara dejar al resto atrás.

—Algún día vamos a volver, Jewel —respondió Levi acariciándole la mejilla.

—Y tus padres, Levi… —Eren lo abrazó por la cintura, mordiendo su labio inferior.

—Los enterraremos a los tres —contestó el azabache devolviéndole el abrazo.

Permanecieron sin decir nada por varios segundos, oyendo el canto de las aves, los grillos sonando y el croar de las ranas.

Eren levantó la mirada.

Si podía oír ranas, eso significa que debían tener un estanque o algo por el estilo.

Sonrió con suavidad, tomando la mano de su Guerrero, caminó por el amplio jardín, internándose más y más adentro, hasta que encontró el enorme estanque de agua donde podía observar peces y ranas. Nenúfares flotaban por sobre el agua, tranquilamente.

Soltó a Levi, comenzando a quitarse el hanfu con dedos torpes, ansioso.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Levi frunciendo el ceño.

—Quiero bañarme —dijo Eren quitándose el hanfu, quedando solo con unos grandes, enormes calzoncillos blancos atados a su cintura.

—Exhibicionista —regañó el azabache.

Eren lo ignoró, sin borrar la sonrisa, e ingresó en el estanque de agua, riéndose cuando las ranas saltaron, los peces se alejaron.

Levi también sonrió de lado al ver los ojos del castaño brillando.

Bueno, sonrió por un momento, hasta que Eren se giró, el borde de su ropa interior empapada, y le tiró agua con el pie, mojándolo también.

—¡Aburrido! —se burló Eren.

—¡Mierda, mocoso! —Levi se acercó a la fuente con el ceño fruncido—. Sal ahora —ordenó como una madre lo haría con su hijo.

Eren solo le sacó la lengua.

—¡Oblígame!

Levi vaciló por un momento, pero entonces el castaño volvió a lanzarle agua, y maldiciendo en voz alta, se comenzó a quitar también su hanfu de espadachín que acostumbraba a llevar ante la horrorizada mirada de Eren.

—¡No, Levi! —protestó el muchacho retrocediendo cuando Levi ingresó a la fuente de agua.

—¿No te gusta mojarte? —lo agarró por la cintura oyendo sus quejidos—. Bien, te vas a mojar, maldito mocoso de mierda.

Lo empujó al agua, humedeciendo su ropa interior, dejándolo empapado en cuestión de minutos mientras Eren solo podía chillar y reír sin control, rogándole a Levi que se detuviera, en especial cuando el azabache comenzó a hundir su cabeza.

—¡Levi! —jadeó escandalosamente el castaño mojando también la ropa interior de su guerrero—. ¡Me… me estoy muriendo! —Levi resopló.

—No seas exagerado, mocoso de mierda, si te estuvieras muriendo–

—Vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí?

Las risas murieron junto con los gritos y ambos levantaron la mano para observar a Diana Jaeger, Amada Sacerdotisa de Tahuti y madre de su medio hermano.

Eren se puso de pie, observando a los guardias detrás de la mujer, que vestía ostentosamente una túnica sacerdotal y lo miraba con frío desprecio.

—Tú eres el Guerrero Juramentado de nuestra futura Gran Esposa, ¿no? —preguntó la mujer mirando a Levi sin poder ocultar su desagrado.

Levi asintió sin hacer una reverencia.

Todos parecieron contener la respiración.

—¿No te vas a arrodillar, hijo de Sekhet? —Diana lo miró con la barbilla en alto—. Como Amada Sacerdotisa–

—Yo solo me arrodilló ante mi Dueño —respondió Levi tranquilo—, quien se convertirá en Gran Esposa mañana —hizo una pausa—, y estará por sobre usted, Amada Sacerdotisa de Tahuti.

La piel pálida de la mujer se tornó roja debido a la rabia que estaba pasando, y pareció a punto de dar alguna orden contra Levi.

—Gran Esposa que deja mucho que desear —escupió con asco mirando a Eren—, bañándose en las fuentes del jardín, portándose como un chiquillo inmaduro…

—Tengo quince años —espetó Eren de pronto—, y si no fuera porque su hijo me está obligando, no estaría comprometido con él —el chico no parecía capaz de ocultar su ira—. Por supuesto que me comportaré como un chiquillo inmaduro, Diana Jaeger, y no podrás hacer nada para evitarlo porque mañana me convertiré en alguien superior a ti.

Hubo un sepulcral silencio en el jardín.

La mujer parecía a punto de mandarlos a matar a los dos.

—Voy a hacerte sufrir, Eren —gruñó Diana apretando sus manos en puños—. Haré que pagues la insolencia de la zorra de tu madre y tu insolencia —la mujer alzó la barbilla con dignidad—. Recuérdalo, bastardo: no eres nadie aquí, no eres un Jaeger, y el título que ostentarás será solo una mentira para el pueblo. Porque para Zeke y para mí, eres un simple muñeco.

Antes de que Eren pudiera responder la mujer se volteó, marchándose del lugar con rapidez, los guardias siguiéndola.

Hubo un silencio tenso entre Levi y Eren.

—Vámonos —gruñó Levi a su oído, sin alejarse un poco, sus ojos vagando por el patio en busca de espías—. Eren, huyamos esta noche. Mañana–

—No puedo —Eren tembló en sus brazos—. Levi, Zeke es el Gran Kan. Si me niego, si huimos…

—Podemos ir con otra tribu —sugirió Levi, aunque en sus ojos veía la devastación y el dolor.

—Nos encontrará —la voz del menor sonaba desesperada—. Tú lo viste, Levi. Él–

—Te desea. Te quiere —el tono de Levi bajó un octavo—. Puedo matarlo, Eren. Y huir. Y matar a su madre de paso.

—No —Eren jadeó—. No, Levi. Es peligroso. Si te acusan… —lo abrazó, temblando—. No sé qué sería yo sin ti, Levi. Si te pierdo yo… yo me muero.

El guerrero, aprovechando el momento a solas, le dio un suave beso en la mejilla mientras salían de la fuente.

—No me perderás, jamás —Levi comenzó a vestirlo, como hizo tantas veces antes cuando Eren era más pequeño. A los diez años, el pelinegro ya vestía a un Eren de cinco años, que se limitaba a seguirlo a todas partes y darle sonoros besos en la mejilla frente al rostro de sus padres.

Levi había sabido, a los cinco años y desde el primer momento en que vio a Eren siendo solo un bebé de meses, que iba a querer proteger a ese niño por siempre. Exigió ser su Guerrero Juramentado frente a las incrédulas miradas de sus padres, pero Carla solo se rió, diciendo que si demostraba ser fiel a Eren a su manera, podría cuidarlo y quizás más adelante, quién sabe, ser su esposo.

No entendió al principio lo que quiso decir con eso. Solo estaba seguro de que protegería a Eren como nadie lo haría.

Levi hizo el juramento dos años atrás, luego de prometerle a Eren que cuando fuera mayor de edad se casarían. Que sería su Guerrero y su Esposo al mismo tiempo.

Eren estuvo a punto de llorar en ese momento, porque Levi siempre fue más que un Guerrero para él.

Quién habría dicho que sus vidas se verían truncadas de esa manera un año después.

—Te quiero —susurró Eren abrazándolo—. Te amo, Levi.

Levi le acarició el cabello, dándole un beso en la coronilla.

—También te amo, mocoso de mierda.

* * *

VI

Eren no sabía cuán ostentosas podían ser las bodas reales.

Mientras Annie le ponía el enorme tocado en su cabeza, de color blanco, cubriendo todo su cabello e incluso sus orejas, y con joyas doradas cayendo por los lados, pensó en aquello. Sasha, en tanto, terminaba de atar su hanfu dorado y verde, precioso, suave y sedoso.

En tanto, Levi lo observaba con ojo crítico apoyado en la pared, ya listo.

Eren se sentía como un muñeco fácil de manipular, en especial cuando tuvo que quedarse quieto para que le maquillaran el rostro como correspondía, con kohl negro rodeando sus ojos y polvo de malaquita y azulita para pintar sus párpados de una forma exótica. Sus labios ya tenían un intenso color rojo, y Eren hizo una mueca al mirarse al espejo. Sus orejas llevaban unos enormes aros negros y de su cuello colgaba un collar de oro.

Quería arrancarse este maldito tocado con el símbolo de Tahuti en el centro.

—Se ve precioso, Señora —dijo Sasha bajando la cabeza.

La miró por un momento.

—Soy hombre, no me llames Señora —espetó con desagrado, volteándose para mirar a Levi—. ¿Dónde es la ceremonia?

—En el Templo de Tahuti —Levi acarició distraídamente el mango de su espada—. Aún puedes arrepentirte.

Apretó sus labios.

—Vamos.

Abrió la puerta, dispuesto a caminar hacia el lugar, pero vio entonces el palanquín en el suelo.

Sabía que debía tener una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro.

—No —murmuró—. Me niego… no iré en eso. Puedo caminar.

El palanquín era precioso: de color dorado como los ojos de Eren, abierto totalmente, con unos cisnes a cada extremo y un pequeño techo para darle sombra. Los cojines parecían de seda y plumas, y era lo suficientemente espacioso para él.

Pero eso era demasiado.

—Me niego —dijo apretando sus puños con rabia.

—Es la tradición —dijo Annie fríamente, detrás de él—. La Amada Sacerdotisa de Tahuti ordenó que utilizaran el palanquín de la familia real, no que fabricaran uno nuevo.

Para recordarle en el lugar en que estaba. El lugar que ostentaba.

—Me niego —repitió débilmente.

—No puede ir caminando —prosiguió Annie—. Si el Gran Kan lo ve llegar de una forma tan vulgar… Recuerde que desde mañana en adelante será la Gran Esposa del Kan, la Gran Madre Tribal y la Gran Sacerdotisa de Ta-urt. No puede llegar caminando.

Desde mañana, sería la reencarnación en la Tierra de la Madre de Tres Caras: Esposa, Madre y Sacerdotisa. Dentro del orden cósmico que regía a las tribus, la Madre de Tres Caras representaba la máxima deidad del panteón divino que dio origen a todos los ancestros y tótems femeninos, entre ellos, a una de las figuras principales, Ta-urt, tótem de la familia de Eren. Por lo tanto, Eren le debía fidelidad no solo a Ta-urt, sino también a la Madre de Tres Caras.

La esposa del Kan siempre tomaba el papel de la Madre de Tres Caras, pues el Kan representaba al Padre de Tres Caras.

Las tribus se construían en torno a un Líder, en torno a un Padre y en torno a un Sacerdote, y su compañera debía estar siempre a su lado apoyándolo.

Obedeciendo siempre.

Humillado completamente, Eren subió al palanquín, maldiciendo porque no habían cortinas que cubrieran su rostro. No había nada que cubriera su dolor.

Cuando tomaron el palanquín de los extremos, haciendo que se balanceara, estuvo a punto de gritar.

Pero Levi, con calma, le tomó la mano, dándole un suave apretón.

Eren podía hacerlo todo si Levi estaba a su lado apoyándolo.

Tragó saliva.

Levi lo miró con una sonrisa suave, su máscara colgando junto a su espada, y sin importarle si estaban en público, deslizó una flor de loto blanca en su regazo.

Eren suavizó su expresión.

Desde que tenía memoria, Levi siempre había hallado la forma de entregarle una flor de loto cada día, ya fuera de cualquier color. Se la deslizaba sobre la almohada, por entre las mantas, por su cabello, entre su hanfu, mientras jugaban. Siempre le entregó aquella flor con una mirada suave y llena de dulzura, simbolizando completamente su amor con ello.

Y Eren utilizaba cada flor de loto, ya fuera de decoración, en su cabello o para preparar remedios naturales. Nunca desperdiciaba alguna.

La colgó en su hanfu, sin importarle si desentonaba o no, encima de su corazón en clara señal de a quién le pertenecía su alma, su vida.

* * *

VII

Las puertas del templo se abrieron y Levi lo agarró del brazo, dándole una suave caricia.

Como su padre y su madre habían muerto, y no tenía ningún familiar que lo llevara al altar, Levi decidió tomar aquel papel aunque Eren sabía que lo debía estar hiriendo por dentro.

Caminaron en silencio, todas las personas de la tribu mirando al pequeño muchacho de quince años que se convertiría prontamente en la Gran Madre Tribal. Aquel muchacho que nadie conocía, pero todos sabían que pertenecía a la tribu Ta-urt.

Eren levantó la vista, chocando con los ojos azules de Zeke.

No había visto a su hermano en los últimos tres días, desde que hicieron ese maldito trato, y casi olvidó cómo eran sus rasgos.

Eren lo habría considerado guapo si no lo estuviera obligando a aquello. Zeke era guapo, totalmente hermoso con su cabello rubio, casi blanco, amarrado en una coleta baja, con sus ojos azules y su piel pálida. Alto, y de seguro con músculo gracias al entrenamiento que debió recibir, Zeke era la encarnación perfecta del Gran Kan que unificó a cientos de tribus y se impuso ante ellas como el único Líder a seguir.

Pero Eren lo miraba, y solo podía ver a su medio hermano allí. No a un esposo.

Pocas veces había visto a su padre. Grisha no viajaba a ver a Carla demasiado, con suerte, una vez al año, pero Eren no lo odiaba por haber sido su bastardo. Su mamá parecía bien con ser la amante, nunca le molestó, y más adelante comprendió por qué: Carla sabía que Grisha la amaba, pero que su deber era seguir casado con Diana. Y aunque Diana ostentara el título de Gran Esposa del Kan, Carla iba a ser la primera siempre en el corazón de su padre.

Además, las pocas veces que se vieron, Grisha había sido un buen padre para él, dentro de los límites, por supuesto. Incluso le habló varias veces de su medio hermano, que si algún día necesitaba protección, Zeke se la daría.

Por supuesto, Grisha no pudo prever que esa protección sería dada de tan retorcida forma.

Diana estaba presidiendo la boda, como Amada Sacerdotisa de Tahuti, y lucía complacida y casi divertida.

Llegaron al altar, y contra las costumbres, Levi besó la frente de Eren para luego ir a su posición, sin reconocer a Zeke.

Todos contuvieron el aliento.

Sin embargo, Zeke no dijo ni hizo nada, simplemente entrelazó su mano con la de Eren, tirando de él para dejarlo frente suyo.

Ambos se miraron un momento, los ojos de Zeke llenos de desafío.

Eren tragó saliva.

Ambos miraron entonces al altar ancestral, inclinándose ante las figurillas de cerámica que representaban tanto a un hipopótamo y un mono con rasgos humanos.

Al levantarse, vio algo que lo horrorizó por completo.

A Zeke sacando una pequeña flor de loto de las flores que tendieron sobre una mesita al lado del altar.

 _No. No manches mis flores de loto,_ quiso decir mientras Zeke le quitaba el tocado de la cabeza y enredaba la flor en sus cabellos.

—Tahuti me guio hasta esta flor —dijo en voz alta, potente—, y me la entregó para ti, amado mío.

Y luego lo besó en la frente.

Eren quiso romper a llorar.

La ceremonia de las flores era otra tradición de las bodas reales, donde a cada esposa se le asignaba una flor elegida por su futuro esposo, colgándola de sus cabellos. Nunca una flor se repetía, porque la elección era anotada por el escriba en los archivos para evitar la clonación de la flor asignada. Así, en los archivos, quedaba guardado para siempre la flor, sus características… y la Gran Esposa Real que representó.

Y solo el Gran Kan podía regalarle aquella flor, ahora santificada, a su Esposa, nadie más.

Quiso buscar los ojos de Levi, pero no pudo girarse porque entonces Diana comenzó a hablar.

Y Eren sentía como alma se iba rompiendo a medida que la boda terminaba.

* * *

VIII

La fiesta que venía después solo podía ser definida como alegre, llena de risas y gritos, felicitaciones por todas partes para el matrimonio real.

Eren se vio forzado a sonreír, en especial al ver la mirada de advertencia de Zeke. Apenas habían intercambiado palabras algunas desde que se sentaron en la mesa real, juntos.

Podía sentir a Levi detrás de él, vigilándolo, con su máscara puesta. Oculto en las sombras.

—¿Quieres bailar? —preguntó Zeke a su oído, mandando un escalofrío por su espalda.

Se obligó a soltar una risa baja.

—No, este hanfu es enorme, no deja que me mueva bien —respondió tratando de suavizar su expresión.

Zeke no se movió de su posición y Eren cerró sus ojos, recibiendo el beso de su esposo tal y como había hecho en la boda.

Con los labios apretados, impidiendo un contacto más profundo.

Zeke se alejó con el rostro tenso.

Eren podía leer la promesa allí.

Bebió un poco de vino, haciendo una mueca de asco por el sabor.

Anunciaron que eran las doce de la noche y la gente pareció enloquecer.

Eren no se había movido de su posición desde que llegaron allí y apenas tocó la comida.

Se giró, buscando con los ojos a Levi.

Antes de abrir la boca para llamarlo, su Guerrero estaba frente a él, arrodillado y tomándole las manos.

El muchacho podía sentir los ojos de Zeke y Diana posados en ellos.

—Son las doce, Levi —susurró tranquilo.

—Sí, Jewel —respondió Levi con la voz ronca. La máscara seguía cubriendo su rostro.

—¿Sabes qué significa?

El pelinegro apretó sus manos en señal de asentimiento, y vio sus ojos oscurecidos tras la máscara, con odio y rabia.

—La ceremonia de encamamiento comenzará pronto —prosiguió Eren, ahora su voz temblando—. Levi, te prohíbo entrar a ese cuarto. Te ordenaría que ni siquiera te quedaras fuera de allí, pero sé que enloquecerías si estás tan lejos. Así que no te digo eso, pero sí te niego la entrada, toda la noche, al cuarto. Solo puedes entrar si yo te grito que lo hagas.

Levi no dijo nada por varios segundos, y Eren podía oír su respiración por entremedio de la máscara, a pesar del griterío en el salón principal.

—¿Es una orden? —preguntó Levi fríamente.

Eren tomó aire.

Nunca antes le había dado una orden a Levi. El Dueño podía hacerlo, podía hacer que Levi cumpliera lo que quisiera si se lo ordenaba. El Juramento funcionaba de esa forma: total dependencia de Levi hacia Eren. Ambos lo sabían. Y aun así, Eren jamás le ordenó alguna acción a Levi.

No hasta ahora.

—Lo es —dijo quitándole la máscara a Levi, inclinándose y besando sus mejillas con suavidad.

—Tus deseos son mis órdenes, Jewel —contestó Levi.

Eren asintió distraídamente mientras su Guerrero volvía a su posición, acomodando su máscara.

Unos minutos después, Diana se puso de pie, levantando su copa.

—Un salud por los recién casados —dijo dulcemente—, que sean felices en esta nueva etapa, y que el Padre y la Madre de Tres Caras los bendigan junto a nuestros ancestros —todos aplaudieron para luego beber vino—. Y ahora, por supuesto, no podemos obviar lo que viene —los ojos azules de la mujer refugiaron con burla—. ¡La ceremonia de encamamiento!

Todos gritaron mientras Eren palidecía.

Eren había tratado de prepararse mentalmente, pero no pudo hacerlo, no podía soportar… no quería que cientos de manos…

Zeke se puso de pie.

—Por esta vez —dijo logrando que todos se callaran—, no seguiré la tradición de mis ancestros —su medio hermano –no, su esposo– lo miró de reojo—. Eren tiene solo quince años, no debe sentirse cómodo, y lo que menos quiero hacer es que mi esposa no disfrute su día.

Todos parecieron soltar suspiros de emoción por las palabras del Gran Kan, y Eren le dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento a Zeke. Sin embargo, aquello se borró tan rápido como apareció.

Zeke le tendió la mano y Eren se la tomó para ponerse de pie.

Todos aplaudieron al ver al matrimonio real salir del salón tomados de la mano.

Cuando entraron al pasillo, sin nadie alrededor, Eren se volteó hacia Zeke.

—Por favor, Zeke —dijo con la voz temblando—, por favor, no… por favor…

Sin embargo, Zeke hizo caso omiso de su súplica torpe. Tiró de él, arrastrándolo prácticamente hasta el cuarto. Hacia su cuarto.

Antes de que cerrara la puerta, Eren se volteó y chocó con los ojos de Levi, siempre detrás de él.

Luego quedó a oscuras, la habitación solo iluminada por las velas.

Eren se giró para suplicar una vez más, pero Zeke ya se estaba quitando el hanfu.

Toda valentía pareció desaparecer de su interior al ver la espalda ancha de su hermano, al ver como quedaba en ropa interior.

Zeke se giró, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

—Eren, quítate la ropa.

Negó con la cabeza, abrazándose por la cintura.

—Zeke —hipó, tratando de controlar su voz—. Por favor, Zeke… Somos medios hermanos–

—Somos esposos —la voz del rubio era dura—. Eren, memorízate eso bien. Somos esposos. Eres mi esposa. Y tienes un deber que cumplir —luego, suavizó un poco su tono—. Eren, no quiero forzarte. Si prometes cooperar, seré suave. Lo prometo.

Asintió, sus manos tiritonas comenzando a quitarse las joyas, el hanfu matrimonial.

Vio la flor de loto que le regaló Levi caer al suelo y estuvo a punto de perder la cordura.

—Te lo ruego —insistió mientras Zeke aplastaba la flor, tomándolo del brazo—. No, por… por favor…

Pero Zeke volvió a ignorarlo, llevándolo a la cama.

Eren ni siquiera trató de luchar, aunque quisiera hacerlo. Sabía, tenía claro, que si se resistía, Zeke sería capaz de golpearlo. Y si Zeke lo golpeaba, Levi lo sentiría y no iba a dudar en entrar para asesinar a su medio hermano.

Cerró sus ojos al sentir los labios de Zeke en su cuello.

Exultante, su medio hermano comenzó a acariciarlo en la cintura, sus manos bajando, acariciando sus piernas, sus muslos, su ropa interior.

Zeke podía sentir que Eren no iba a resistirse, por mucho que no quisiera. En ese momento, lo tenía en la palma de su mano, y no iba a detenerse por nada ni nadie. Y tenía claro que el Guerrero Juramentado de Eren, Levi, estaba escuchando fuera.

Le iba a demostrar a quién le pertenecía Eren.

Soltó un gruñido, mirando los párpados cerrados del muchacho, y antes de que pudiera protestar le quitó la ropa interior, echándola a un lado, dejándolo completamente desnudo.

Eren hizo amago de cubrirse, sin embargo, Zeke lo agarró de las muñecas de sus manos, poniéndolas sobre su cabeza, y con su mano libre comenzó a masturbarlo.

Sabía que su medio hermano trataría de resistirse, de negarse, pero ante el placer carnal poco podía hacer: gimió sin pudor, torpemente, como si fuera su primera vez. Y enterarse de que sería el primero del muchacho casi lo hizo reír en voz alta.

Su mano libre se deslizó más abajo, acariciando su agujero, y besando con fiereza a Eren en la boca, lo penetró con un dedo, arrancándole un chillido de dolor.

De seguro Levi se estaría paseando fuera como un león enjaulado, desesperado por entrar.

—No… —sollozó Eren moviendo su cabeza para que no lo siguiera besando—, Zeke, por favor… ¡AH!

Metió más profundo su dedo, el segundo comenzando a entrar también.

—¡Fu-fuera! —lloriqueó Eren, lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos—. ¡Zeke… ngh… por… Ah!

Sus labios atraparon un pezón, comenzando a chupar y a morder para tratar de distraerlo de los dedos en su trasero. El interior del muchacho era totalmente cálido, apretando alrededor suyo, y no podía esperar a estar dentro, convertido en uno con su nueva esposa.

Comenzó a embestirlo con sus dedos, Eren jadeando y gimiendo.

No sabía cómo era posible que se hubiera encaprichado de tal manera con ese niño de quince años que, además, era su medio hermano. Pero cuando lo vio entrar al templo para la boda, vestido para la ocasión, supo que lo quería para siempre. Supo que nunca lo soltaría, por mucho que el castaño se resistiera. Ambos estaban destinados a la grandeza, Zeke lo sabía, y haría que Eren lo viera. Su Guerrero era solo una piedra en el camino para convertirse dentro de unos años en Emperador, y Eren sería su Emperatriz.

Cuando Eren lo viera, estaba seguro que lo aceptaría por completo.

Así que para amarrarlo, para dejarlo a su lado, Zeke debía hacer aquello. Lo dejaría preñado, y Eren no podría huir con su heredero. Y de paso, dejaría en claro que Levi solo era su Guerrero, nada más.

Por lo que no dudó en sacar sus dedos y penetrarlo de golpe, cuando el chico apenas se había recuperado un poco.

Eren gritó, pidiéndole que se saliera, que dolía, que no lo soportaba.

Pero Zeke simplemente soltó un gruñido, besándolo en el cuello, buscando sus labios.

A pesar de que Eren se retorciera, negándole el derecho de besarlo.

Aquello lo enfureció por completo: lo tomó de las manos, y sin darle un poco de tiempo para que se acostumbrara, lo embistió de golpe.

Eren gimió, sollozó, farfulló palabras incoherentes.

Y se aprovechó de su aturdimiento para besarlo en la boca, sus labios chocando, sus lenguas enredándose en una batalla que Eren tenía perdida desde el principio.

Cuando se alejó, notó la mirada vacía de Eren.

No sabía cómo reaccionar ante ella, y el menor solo echó su cuello hacia atrás, gimiendo en voz baja, diciéndole, implícitamente, que podía hacer lo que quisiera con él. Que iba a fingir todo, pero aceptaría ese trato porque habían llegado a un acuerdo.

Zeke se inclinó, embistiéndolo con suavidad.

—Eren —gruñó posesivamente—. ¿Quién es tu esposo?

Eren se estremeció.

—Tú —susurró con la voz rota—. Tú lo eres, oh, amado mío.

Mordió su cuello, dejándole una marca, escuchando su jadeó.

—¿A quién le perteneces? —no dejaba de moverse en su interior, de penetrarlo, mientras decía esas palabras.

—A ti —una silenciosa lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla de Eren—. Soy tuyo, amado mío. De nadie más.

Asintió, besándolo una vez más, y remarcando toda esa noche que ambos estaban destinados a estar juntos.

* * *

IX

Levi recordaba perfectamente la primera vez que Eren le besó la mejilla.

Sucedió cuando tenía diez años, y estaba entrenando con su papá en el patio de su casa, bajo la atenta mirada de su madre. Carla se hallaba en el interior, vistiendo a un Eren de cinco años, y de pronto el niño salió corriendo, riéndose, a medio vestir, la parte derecha del hanfu colgando de su hombro.

Eren había tropezado, cayendo al suelo, pero contra todo pronóstico solo se rió más, poniéndose otra vez de pie.

Su mamá había gritado que volviera dentro, que ensuciaría su ropa, pero Eren solo se rió más fuerte, yendo donde Levi y extendiendo sus bracitos pequeños.

Levi se quitó la máscara que su papá le había regalado un año atrás, tradición de los Ackerman, y tomó en brazos a Eren.

El pequeño niño había chillado de la emoción, colgándose del cuello de Levi mientras el pelinegro lo acomodaba, y entonces Eren lo besó en la mejilla para luego gritar a los cuatro vientos que amaba a Levi.

Y Levi solamente soltó un bufido, deslizando una mano por su cabello y colgándole una pequeña flor de loto que sacó de algún mágico lugar, causando que se riera con aquella adorable risa que adoraba.

Era ya de mañana cuando aquel recuerdo golpeó a Levi por algún extraño motivo.

No se sentía cansado a pesar de no haber dormido nada en la noche. Solo sentía una enorme rabia que parecía consumirlo por dentro.

En especial cuando oyó un gemido proveniente del cuarto, y minutos más tarde, Zeke salió con una sonrisa satisfecha, vistiendo una bata. Sonrisa que se agrandó al verlo recostado en la pared.

La máscara ocultaba muy bien sus rasgos faciales, que con toda probabilidad exhalaba una furia casi palpable.

Zeke no dijo nada, simplemente se marchó a paso lento, con toda seguridad yendo a las termas para aprovechar de relajarse y darse un baño.

Levi deseaba matarlo con toda su corazón. Deseaba enterrarle su espada por cada vez que Eren gimió de dolor esa noche.

La orden de Eren había sido clara: no entrar al cuarto en toda la noche. Y ya era de día.

Silenciosamente se deslizó en el interior y la imagen de su Jewel le rompió el corazón por completo.

Eren estaba acurrucado entre las sábanas, con los ojos cerrados, su cuerpo lleno de marcas, de mordidas. Respiraba solo superficialmente, amodorrado, y Levi notó la mancha de sangre en la cama, símbolo claro de la pérdida de virginidad o de la brutalidad de anoche.

Vislumbró también la semilla de Zeke escurriendo por entre las piernas del chico.

Desvió sus ojos al rostro cansado de Eren.

—No quería… que me vieras así… —murmuró Eren sin mirarlo, apenas moviendo sus labios.

—Vamos a bañarte —susurró Levi cubriéndolo con las sábanas, tomándolo en brazos. Ante el movimiento, la cadera de Eren dolió, y soltó un gemido bajo—. Está bien. El dolor va a pasar, mocoso de mierda.

Lo atrajo a su pecho, sin importarle un poco si el menor apestaba a sexo.

—No te merezco —sollozó Eren, todavía con los ojos cerrados—. Deberías irte, Levi. Aquí solo tendrás dolor y desgracia. Te estoy arrastrando conmigo.

—Jamás te abandonaría, Jewel —masculló a su oído mientras salían del cuarto, dirigiéndose a la habitación que le habían asignado a Eren días atrás. Le había pedido a Sasha que tuviera un baño listo—. Estaré siempre a tu lado, hasta el fin del mundo. Eres el Dueño de mi alma, mocoso de mierda.

Eren entonces lo miró, levantando la cabeza, y con ternura y suavidad le besó en la mejilla, como hizo diez años atrás.

—Te amo, Levi —dijo en sus brazos—. Te amo solo a ti. A nadie más.

Levi frotó su mejilla contra el cabello castaño de Eren, sonriendo con suavidad, para luego besarle la frente.

—Eres el único en mi corazón, Jewel —murmuró mientras seguía caminando.

* * *

X

Eren estaba acariciando con suavidad el cabello de Levi, que dormitaba entre sus piernas, dibujando en un papel con el pincel luego de que el sanador se marchara con unas palabras de disculpa.

No quería sentirse feliz. Oh, esa insana alegría que se instalaba en su estómago no podía seguir creciendo, debía desaparecer por completo.

Porque era peligrosa. Muy peligrosa.

En especial si Zeke notaba su estado.

Soltó un suspiro, deslizando el pincel sobre el papel, pintando el cabello del dibujo de Levi que hizo aprovechando que dormía con calma.

Eran contadas las veces que Levi dormía. Y, cuando lo hacía, siempre se recostaba contra sus piernas, aprovechando un momento tranquilo en el que Eren no requiriera su protección.

Esos últimos tres meses, Levi apenas durmió algo producto del desesperado deseo de protegerlo y cuidarlo, en especial en las noches en que Zeke lo hacía suyo. Cada semana, debía cumplir su deber de esposa, por lo menos una vez cada siete días. Si quedaba preñado, esas visitas pararían. Si no, lo seguirían intentando. Y era posible que Zeke le exigiera más noches.

Eren no creía soportarlo. Apenas podía soportarlo una vez a la semana.

Las puertas de su cuarto se abrieron, y gimió en su interior al ver entrar a Zeke.

Levi no se movió. Cuando dormía, lo hacía profundamente para recuperar un poco todo el sueño perdido.

—¿Ocurre algo, Zeke? —preguntó calmado, sin buscar despertar a Levi.

Su hermano mayor –no, su esposo– vio a su Guerrero durmiendo tan cerca de él, pero solo frunció el ceño haciendo una mueca tensa y llena de rabia.

—¿Qué te dijo el sanador? —preguntó bruscamente.

Eren miró el papel donde dibujaba a Levi, humedeciendo el pincel, tomándose su tiempo para contestar.

—No estoy preñado —respondió sin levantar la vista.

Con el pasar de los días, había aprendido a no temerle tanto a Zeke, a mirarlo con la barbilla en alto, poniéndose a sí mismo a su altura. Sabía que Zeke lo necesitaba, y podía usar aquello para su ventaja.

Podía notar la tensión en todo el cuerpo de su esposo, pero no hizo amago de apaciguarlo.

—Vendrás a visitarme esta noche —espetó Zeke.

Lo miró con una ceja enarcada, dejando el pincel en el tintero.

—Hoy no corresponde mi visita —contestó secamente—. Además, sabes bien que no importa cuántas veces lo hagamos, no me dejarás preñado.

Hubo un silencio en el cuarto, ambos mirándose con claro desafío para que el otro cediera en esa pequeña lucha que habían creado.

Habían pasado tres meses, pero Eren seguía igual de rebelde que el día que llegó. Zeke, muy a su pesar, no logró domarlo de ninguna forma. Solo durante el sexo podía tenerlo bajo su poder, sin embargo, estaba perdiendo terreno allí también: Eren se limitaba a entrar al cuarto, ponerse boca abajo y permanecer quieto y callado mientras Zeke lo follaba, sin permitirle que lo besara, que lo tocara más de lo necesario. Incluso callaba sus gemidos, sus gritos de dolor. De vez en cuando soltaba algún ruido, pero nada demasiado excitante.

—Vendrás a visitarme esta noche —repitió Zeke acercándose—. Eres mi esposa, y tienes un deber que cumplir —Eren arrugó el entrecejo, enfadado—. Tienes que darme un heredero, Eren.

—Lo sé —el muchacho puso ahora una expresión aburrida—, pero también te he dicho que es imposible. Ta-urt me concedió el don, sin embargo, las cosas no funcionan así —lo miró con la barbilla en alto—. Solo funcionará si te amo. Si hay amor entre nosotros. Ta-urt no es solo el tótem del embarazo, sino también del amor. Y nos entrega el don para que lo hagamos con la persona que realmente queremos —hizo una mueca—. Y, lo siento, Zeke, pero no te amo, y no te amaré nunca.

El golpe cayó en su mejilla antes de darse cuenta.

Y, así como recibió el golpe de sorpresa, Levi de pronto estaba de pie, apuntando a Zeke en su cuello con su espada, sus ojos brillando con ferocidad y odio.

Eren acarició su mejilla con tranquilidad, un espasmo de dolor recorriendo sus facciones cuando tocó suavemente la zona herida.

—Voy a matarte —dijo Levi con un gruñido.

Dos guardias estaban con sus manos en los pomos de sus espadas, sin moverse, sabiendo de antemano que Levi sería más rápido que ellos y que estaban en total desventaja, porque el Guerrero tenía amenazado a su Gran Kan.

—Baja la espada —ordenó Zeke entrecerrando sus ojos—. Eren, ordénale que baje su maldita espada.

Sin embargo, Eren volvió a acariciar su mejilla suavemente, tomándose su tiempo. Disfrutando, por un breve momento, el hecho de que Levi tuviera bajo amenaza a Zeke.

—Eren —gruñó Zeke en advertencia.

El menor lo miró a los ojos con frialdad.

—Soy tu esposa, Zeke, no lo olvides. Soy la representación de la Madre de Tres Caras, y me has golpeado —su voz adquirió un tono de advertencia—. Si lo vuelves a hacer, no tendré tanta piedad —observó a Levi—. Baja la espada, Levi.

—Que te pida perdón primero —respondió Levi toscamente.

—No me rebajaré por él —espetó Zeke con la voz cargada de odio.

—Y yo no debería rebajarme a rebanar tu patética garganta con mi espada, pero si no le pides disculpas a mi Jewel, lo haré sin dudarlo —escupió Levi, su voz cargada de desprecio—. Pídele perdón, pedazo de mierda.

Otro silencio en el cuarto.

—Perdón, amado mío —gruñó Zeke sin sentirlo realmente—. Esta noche, en mi cuarto.

—No —Eren volvió a su dibujo—. Iré cuando corresponda. Que lo hagamos más veces no logrará que tenga a tu hijo, Zeke.

Unos segundos después, Zeke salió del cuarto con un portazo.

Y Levi se giró, guardando su espada, tomando su rostro para acariciar la zona golpeada con clara preocupación en todo su rostro.

—Ay, au, me duele Levi —se quejó Eren con suavidad.

—Tuviste que dejar que lo matara —murmuró Levi rabiosamente—. Te golpeó, dejará una marca en tu rostro por días.

—No importa —Eren atrajo a Levi, suspirando—. No importa para nada.

—Sí importa —la expresión de Levi se tornó sombría—. Zeke está ganando terreno, Eren. Y si no le das un heredero, estoy seguro de que se pondrá más violento, y temo no poder estar protegiéndote todo el tiempo. Además —miró hacia la puerta, sus ojos analíticos—, me da la impresión de que Diana está esperando su momento para humillarte.

Eren arrugó los labios, pensando en la mirada horrible que la mujer le dirigía todas las veces que se encontraba, como si estuviera cortando su cuello y lo disfrutara totalmente.

No quería quedarse mucho tiempo con ella, pero en ese palacio era imposible evitarla: como Gran Esposa del Kan, al estar en la cúspide de la pirámide social, Eren tenía prohibido salir del lugar. Zeke le había arrebatado de tajo todo lo que más amaba: su libertad.

Eren quería odiarlo, pero no podía hacerlo. Era su única familia, sin contar a Levi.

Era su esposo y su única familia.

—¿Qué sugieres? —preguntó Eren cautelosamente.

Levi soltó un chasquido, irritado.

—Yo a tu derecha, Mikasa a tu izquierda y Armin por detrás —respondió casi enfurruñado, y Eren estuvo a punto de romper a reír.

Porque era normal que una persona tuviera a más de un Guerrero protegiéndolo –su mamá había tenido a Kenny y Kuchel–, pero Levi había evitado que Eren pensara en otra persona protegiéndolo, queriendo acaparar toda su atención. Y Mikasa, su prima, junto con Armin, habían estado interesados en ostentar el título de Guardianes de Eren.

Mikasa era tan hábil como Levi en el arte del Guerrero, en cambio Armin era más bien torpe con la espada, sin embargo, lo recompensaba totalmente con su inteligencia, además de tener un rostro angelical pero una mente diabólica.

—Está bien, Levi —Eren lo abrazó por la cintura, cerrando sus ojos, dejándose envolver por los brazos del mayor—. Sí, todo lo que quieras.

Levi le besó la frente, suspirando, rogando a la Madre de Tres Caras que protegiera siempre a Eren y no lo dejara jamás a la intemperie.

* * *

XI

Levi estuvo a punto de matar a Mikasa al verla llegar, bajando del carruaje, quitándose la capucha y mirándolo fríamente, aunque sus ojos brillaban con burla. Detrás, Armin la imitó, más tranquilo y curioso.

—Supe lo de la aldea, primo —dijo Mikasa mirándolo a los ojos—. Lo siento, realmente lo hago.

—Oh, cállate mocosa de mierda —resopló Levi, de alguna forma aliviado de que ese fatídico día su prima y el amigo de ella no hubieran estado allí, sino lejos, formándose en otra aldea—. Si te llamé, no es para eso.

—¿Dónde está Eren? —intervino Armin, sus ojos viendo analíticamente la fachada del palacio.

—Es la Gran Esposa del Kan —respondió Levi ácidamente, girándose para entrar al lugar—, no puede salir.

Pudo sentir la rabia de Mikasa por aquella frase, pero por fortuna la muchacha no dijo nada mientras entraban al lugar, sintiendo los ojos de los guardias sobre ellos.

Afortunadamente, Zeke ese día estaba fuera, por lo que se llevaría una gran sorpresa cuando viera a Mikasa y Armin al lado de Eren, sin embargo…

—¿Qué es esto?

Diana seguía en el lugar, con su séquito de víboras.

La mujer los miró con desagrado, rodeada de sus sirvientas y guardias. Se había aparecido poco los últimos días, pero al parecer iba a estar siempre allí para arruinar sus planes.

Levi la saludó con un movimiento de cabeza, causando que la mujer se enfureciera más.

—Buenos días, Amada Sacerdotisa —dijo calmado, aunque llevó su mano disimuladamente hacia su empuñadura—. La Gran Esposa del Kan mandó a llamar a sus Guardianes.

El rostro de Diana fue todo un poema.

Mikasa ladeó la cabeza mientras Armin sonreía con amabilidad, a pesar de que sus ojos eran fríos, examinando a la mujer de pies a cabeza.

—¿Guardianes? —Diana soltó una risa burlona—. ¿Para qué quieres ese chiquillo estúpido más Guardianes? —puso una expresión insípida—. ¿Zeke sabe esto?

—Ya me haré cargo yo de mi esposo, Diana.

Todos se giraron para contemplar a Eren, que en ese momento bajaba por las escaleras con una mirada seria, siendo una de las pocas veces en las que lucía como un adulto en lugar de un muchacho, dos soldados detrás de él para cuidarlo –y vigilarlo.

Levi se arrodilló, seguido de Mikasa y Armin y el séquito de Diana. Solo la mujer permaneció en pie, furibunda.

—¿No te arrodillarás ante mí, Diana Fritz? —preguntó Eren suavemente.

La mujer se crispó ante sus palabras, en especial al oír su apellido de soltera, un cruel recordatorio de que, a pesar de poseer el título de Amada Sacerdotisa, no era más que eso. Porque ahora el apellido Jaeger era solo de Zeke y Eren, de nadie más.

Y ahora Diana debía volver a su antiguo apellido, a su antiguo tótem.

Si mal no recordaba Eren, los Fritz pertenecían al clan del buitre, emblema de la maternidad: Mut era su antepasada.

—Soy una mujer vieja —espetó con dulzura la rubia—, ¿acaso harás que esta pobre vieja se arrodille?

Eren puso una expresión pensativa, para luego sonreír con mofa.

—Por supuesto que sí, Diana —sus ojos se volvieron fríos—. Soy la Gran Esposa. De rodillas.

Todos parecieron contener el aire ante la orden, y apretando sus puños con rabia, Diana obedeció tratando de mantener su dignidad intacta a pesar de que ya había sido herida.

Eren se giró.

—Levi, Mikasa, Armin —dijo cariñosamente—, acompáñenme.

Los aludidos obedecieron sin decir nada más, subiendo las escaleras detrás de Eren, vigilando que nadie se le acercara más de la cuenta.

Eren entró a su cuarto, para luego girarse hacia Mikasa y Armin, dejando caer sus hombros. Luciendo como el muchacho de quince años que era, sus ojos perdidos y tristes.

—Hola, chicos —saludó con una sonrisa débil.

Mikasa fue la primera en hacer algo: se movió lo más rápido que pudo, yendo a abrazar al muchacho con fuerza. Eren le devolvió el abrazó con suavidad, recordando esas tardes de verano que pasaban en su casa, jugando en el césped los tres juntos con un Levi de quince años cuidándolos y sobreprotegiéndolo de Mikasa.

Armin se unió al abrazo unos segundos después, pensando en que no se veían desde cuatro años atrás más o menos, desde que partieron con Erwin, su tutor, hacia los pueblos interiores de la zona para entrenarse como Guerreros y así volver con Eren.

El castaño no lo había entendido muy bien al principio. Ya tenía a Levi, ¿para qué quería otros protectores?

Pero cuando su mamá le habló que era hijo del Gran Kan y que la esposa de su padre podía querer mandarlo a matar, entendió que iba a necesitar protectores de confianza.

Y sus amigos se habían ofrecido sin dudarlo un poco.

—Te ves distinto —murmuró Mikasa al separarse, observándolo a los ojos.

—Tengo quince años —trató de explicar Eren.

—No. No es eso —intervino Armin con el ceño fruncido—. Te ves triste.

Eren hizo una mueca, controlándose para no romper a llorar en ese momento cuando estaba tan apenado de su situación.

Mikasa pareció querer decir algo más, pero entonces Levi decidió intervenir:

—Si vamos a hacer esto —dijo apoyándose en la puerta cerrada—, entonces debe ser ahora —levantó la barbilla—. Estoy seguro de que Diana mandó a buscar a Zeke lo más rápido posible, y estará acá en un par de horas. Hagan el Juramento y luego podrán hablar.

Eren sacó de sus ropas una daga con empuñadora de oro, brillando bajo la luz del sol. Daga que Levi le dio cuando tuvieron que separarse luego de haber corrido por el bosque, huyendo de sus perseguidores, hasta que Levi le ordenó irse en una barca hacia el otro extremo de un lago, pidiendo asilo y protección.

Eren no había querido alejarse de su Guerrero, le había llorado y estuvo a punto de ordenarle que se quedara a su lado, pero la tribu enemiga que atacó su aldea seguía avanzando, y Levi distraería a sus captores un tiempo.

Solo se marchó con la promesa del reencuentro, en el norte.

Miró la daga un momento para luego apretar su empuñadura, pasando el filo por la palma de su mano mientras Mikasa se arrodillaba frente a él, totalmente decidida.

—¿Prometes servirme, Mikasa Ackerman, de la tribu de Sekhet, desde ahora y hasta el día que muera? —dijo con voz suave, mientras Mikasa tomaba la daga y cortaba su palma antes de tomarle la mano, la sangre mezclándose—. ¿Prometes serme fiel, por tus antepasados, por el Padre y la Madre de Tres Caras, hasta que el sol muera y nuestros días finales lleguen? ¿Prometes obedecerme en todo, ser una parte esencial de mi vida, estar por siempre a mi lado, hasta que no seamos más que polvo de estrellas?

Mikasa levantó la vista, mirando con total amor fraternal a Eren, y besó su mano, sin importarle un poco si quedaba manchada con sangre.

—Lo prometo. Hasta mi último aliento y el más allá, Eren Jaeger, yo te seguiré, sin importar qué ocurra a futuro.

El vínculo pareció tomar forma alrededor de ellos, como si pequeños hilos fueran uniendo sus manos y brazos, tirando y apretando, sellando por completo el Juramento que acabaron de hacer.

Eren no pudo evitar el Juramento que le hizo Levi dos años atrás, cuando su amor tenía dieciocho años, y besó su mano, su brazo, subiendo, subiendo, hasta encontrarse con su boca y sellar por completo su compromiso.

Levi lo había tocado esa noche por primera vez como hombre, mientras se besaban, deslizando sus manos por entre sus ropas. Solo lo había tocado, nada más, pero aun así…

Mikasa se puso de pie, con el rostro lleno de felicidad, y Armin reemplazó a su amiga, siguiendo el protocolo establecido, jurando lo mismo ante Mikasa y Levi.

Aun así, que fuera Levi quien lo tocara de esa forma por primera vez, lo había hecho cien veces mejor.

Nadie jamás lo había mirado con tanto amor como Levi lo hacía, y Eren podía sentir que por esa mirada era capaz de hacer todo.

Como en ese momento. Levi lo estaba mirando así.

Y Eren sabía que podía enfrentar absolutamente todo si Levi jamás miraba hacia otro lado, solo hacia él.

* * *

XII

—¡Los quiero fuera!

—¡Ya es tarde, lo sabes bien!

—¡No me importa! ¡Ya tienes guardias suficientes, no necesitas más!

—¡¿Guardias?! ¡Por favor, Zeke, tú y yo sabemos que tus malditos guardias no son más que espías tuyos y de Diana!

Zeke golpeó su mesilla, pero Eren no se aminoró, solo soltó un bufido mientras miraba la puerta con molestia.

Sabía que detrás, Levi, Mikasa y Armin estaban escuchando todo.

Hoy era _esa_ noche, y como cada vez que debía ir, le ordenó a Levi –ahora a Mikasa y Armin también– que se quedaran fuera y no entraran al cuarto.

Había estado esperando esa pelea, por supuesto. Sus amigos llegaron dos días atrás, haciendo el Juramento esa misma tarde, y Zeke no se apareció en ningún momento por su cuarto para reclamarle algo. Sin embargo, no se había fiado: sabía que Zeke estaba esperando el momento exacto para acorralarlo. No por algo su tótem era Tahuti, patrón de la inteligencia y sabiduría, siendo representado por el mandril.

Eren sabía que debía irse con cuidado con Zeke. Cualquier paso en falso y los seres que amaban podían morir.

—Los echarás —Zeke pareció recuperar la calma, alarmando más a Eren—. Si no lo haces, Eren…

—¿Me harás qué? —el menor lo desafió abiertamente.

Zeke se quedó un momento sin moverse, sin hacer nada, sus ojos azules mirando a Eren con tanta frialdad que el muchacho pensó que podía congelarse allí mismo.

Antes de procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo, Zeke lo tomó del brazo con fuerza, tanta que sabía que le quedarían moretones por el apretón.

Zeke lo tiró a su cama de golpe, aturdiéndolo, y de pronto estaba jadeando, con la boca de su medio hermano –no, su esposo, su _esposo, su esposo_ – sobre la suya en un demandante, exigente beso, rompiendo el precioso hanfu violeta de ese día, dejándolo medio desnudo.

Iba a chillar, iba a gritar, iba a _ordenar_ que lo salvarán, pero no podía hacerlo.

Porque Zeke y él tenían un trato, un maldito trato, y debía cumplir su parte.

—Desde ahora —gruñó Zeke al separarse—, te dejaré encerrado en mi pieza hasta que quedes preñado. No saldrás hasta el día en que me digan que estás esperando un hijo mío, Eren. Y tus malditos Guardianes tienen prohibida la entrada aquí.

Eren quiso decir algo más, pero Zeke volvió a callarlo de esa forma brutal, y solo pudo derramar lágrimas en silencio.

Mientras Mikasa se paseaba por fuera del cuarto como un león enjaulado, apretando sus manos en puños, mirando a la puerta con odio y rabia a medida que los gemidos y gritos se iban haciendo más y más sonoros. Se podía ver su claro estado a pesar de llevar puesta una máscara de diablo sobre su rostro, al igual que su primo y su amigo.

Levi tenía todo el cuerpo tenso, era más que obvio, en tanto Armin miraba un punto de la pared con los ojos vacíos.

—Tengo que entrar —espetó Mikasa de pronto, caminando hacia la puerta.

—Ni se te ocurra —no fue Levi el que habló, sino Armin—. Eren ordenó que no entráramos.

—¿Acaso no lo oyes? —preguntó Mikasa bruscamente—. Y sabes que no me refiero a sus gritos. Me refiero a esto —la chica apuntó a su cabeza—. Sus pensamientos, sus sentimientos, todo, siento como si me estuviera rompiendo la cabeza. Está pidiendo ayuda, Armin, está desesperado —puso una expresión desolada—. ¿Qué clase de Guardián soy si permito que esto siga?

—Uno que le hace caso a su Dueño —espetó Levi ferozmente—. ¿Crees que no quiero entrar? He tenido que soportar esto por tres meses, pero Eren fue específico con sus órdenes.

Ambos primos se observaron un momento, tratando de que el otro cediera solo con la mirada.

Mikasa bufó, girándose.

—No faltaré a mis órdenes —Levi pareció relajarse un momento hasta que la muchacha añadió—, y menos a mi orden más sagrada: proteger a Eren de todo, incluso de sí mismo.

Antes de que Levi o Armin pudieran detenerla, Mikasa abrió la puerta de golpe, sacando su espada, entrando al cuarto.

Dio dos pasos hasta que se quedó congelada, viendo la escena.

Sabía que fue Levi quien la detuvo cuando escuchó su jadeo de dolor.

Eren estaba boca arriba, con sus ropas destrozadas, la cabeza echada hacia atrás, gimiendo –¿por dolor o placer? No podían saberlo– con los ojos cerrados, mientras Zeke besaba su cuello, sosteniéndolo de las caderas, moviéndose, _penetrándolo_ , soltando sonidos bajos también.

El muchacho abrió los ojos de golpe.

Parecieron observarse unos segundos.

Eren jadeó.

—¡Fu-FUERA! —gritó desesperado, horrorizado.

Zeke se detuvo, levantando la cabeza, chocando con los ojos llenos de asco de Mikasa y de disgusto por parte de Levi que se veían tras la máscara.

Sonrió con maldad, volviendo a moverse.

El menor gimió.

—¡N-no! ¡Ba-basta! —aquellas palabras activaron el instinto guerrero innato de Mikasa y Levi, que dieron unos pasos dispuestos para matar a Zeke de ser necesario, pero entonces Eren volvió a mirarlos.

Sus ojos estaban llenos de sufrimiento y angustia.

—¡FUERA! ¡MA-MALDITA… NGH… SEA! —gritó alterado, tratando de detener a Zeke—. ¡ES… ES UNA ORDEN! ¡FUERA! ¡FUERA! ¡NO LOS… NO LOS QUIERO AQUÍ! ¡NO… NO ENTRARÁN A ESTE CUARTO A MENOS QUE YO SE LOS ORDENE! ¡VÁYANSE, MALDITA SEA!

Como si estuvieran siendo manejados por marionetas, los cuerpos de Mikasa y Levi se movieron por inercia, girándose para salir del cuarto, una fuerza mayor a ellos obligándolos a obedecer a pesar de que sus mentes gritaban que se resistieran, que no hicieran caso, que debían ayudarlo, salvarlo.

Sin embargo, no pudieron hacer nada.

La puerta se cerró tras ellos.

Y la orden ya había sido dada por completo.

* * *

XIII

No habían podido ingresar al cuarto.

Ni siquiera cinco días después de lo ocurrido.

Porque las órdenes de Eren habían sido claras.

A pesar de que sus mentes fueran llenadas constantemente por mensajes vagos.

 _Ayuda ayuda ayuda ayuda_

 _No quería esto no quería esto no quería esto no quería esto_

 _Por favor Ta-urt por favor Ta-urt para con esto no quiero más me duele todo_

 _Quiero a Levi quiero a Levi quiero a Levi dónde estás Levi_

 _No puedo darle hijos no puedo no puedo no puedo por qué no puedo_

Por las noches, el pasillo se llenaba de jadeos, gemidos y gritos.

Apenas habían comido algo en esos cinco días.

Armin se culpaba por no haber detenido a Mikasa antes. Mikasa no podía quitarse de encima la imagen de los ojos llenos de ira de Eren sobre ella. La mente de Levi estaba llena de los recuerdos de Eren bajo el cuerpo de Zeke, chillando, gritándoles.

Los tres se sentían como los peores Guerreros Juramentados del mundo.

Zeke había ganado una partida considerable por completo, prometiéndole que no lo dejaría en paz hasta que le diera lo que tanto quería. Y Eren sabía que jamás podría dárselo, porque no lo amaba de esa forma, y la única persona que podía darle un hijo era Levi.

La solución, entonces, era sencilla. Las consecuencias que podría traer a futuro no lo eran.

Y para peor, Eren no se sentía mejor que sus propios Guerreros, porque si bien el Juramento era unidireccional en cuanto a la órdenes, no lo era en torno a los sentimientos. Y se estaba ahogando por los sentimientos de sus tres Guardianes.

Más ahora en la soledad de ese día, porque Zeke se había marchado en la mañana, temprano, diciendo que volvería en unos días porque debía ocuparse de un conflicto en la frontera.

Zeke había cumplido por completo: le negó la salida de su cuarto, llegando por las noches para usarlo a su placer, dejándolo un desastre para que sus sirvientas lo limpiaran.

Eren nunca había sentido tanta vergüenza como en esos momentos, cuando Sasha o Annie lo bañaban.

No, sintió más vergüenza cuando Mikasa y Levi lo vieron siendo follado como una ramera, como una perra.

Cuando Levi lo miró, total, absolutamente herido, sus preciosos ojos grises rotos y quebrados.

Eren quería verlo, quería abrazarlo, quería besarlo, pero no quería que Levi lo mirara con asco. Que lo rechazara, que lo empujara a un lado, que lo mirara con desprecio.

Temía que lo hubiera dejado de querer.

Se sentó en una silla, mirando con total aversión la cama recién hecha. Annie se marchó minutos atrás, luego de bañarlo.

Quería ver a Levi.

Sus dedos se movieron, nerviosos, sobre los pliegues de su hanfu.

Aunque Levi lo odiara, no podía soltarlo.

Levi le había hecho un juramento. Y Eren podía aceptar su odio, siempre y cuando jamás se fuera de su lado.

Volvió a ponerse de pie, caminando hacia la puerta.

Al abrirla, se encontró con la mirada de Levi.

Levi había estado frente a la puerta, esperándolo. Aguantando. Como siempre.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Levi jamás lo miraría con odio, con vergüenza.

Lo abrazo, murmurando que podía entrar, y Levi no dudó en hacerlo, abrazándolo por la cintura, su rostro demacrado hundiéndose en el cuello de Eren.

Armin cerró la puerta tras ellos, de alguna forma intuyendo lo que iba a pasar. No por algo el tótem de la familia de Armin era Up-uat, patrón de los senderos, la intuición y la buena guía, su animal siendo el chacal.

Eren lo guio a tropezones a la cama, sollozando contra su pecho.

—Te amo —susurró—, te amo, te amo, te amo tanto, Levi…

—Sí —contestó Levi antes de besarlo en las mejillas—. Yo igual te amo, Jewel.

Eren permitió que Levi lo besara, que lo devorara con su boca, que lo hiciera suyo con ese simple beso.

Al separarse, Eren lo miró con dolor en sus ojos.

—No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres —murmuró para luego besarlo una vez más.

—Zeke no te dejará en paz hasta que no le des un hijo —contestó Levi siguiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos—. Yo te daré un hijo.

—Pero no… —Eren sollozó—. Levi, nunca podrás tratarlo como tu hijo, siempre lo tendrás que mirar desde lejos.

—No me importa —Levi suspiró contra sus labios—. No me importa si te tengo a ti. No me importa si así te salvo.

—¿Y si nos descubre…?

—Ya lo vamos a solucionar —el mayor besó sus párpados con infinito cariño, sonriendo levemente—. Te amo, mocoso de mierda.

Eren iba a decir algo más, pero entonces observó la decisión en los ojos de Levi, y solo asintió, volviendo a recibir el beso con amor, con cariño, con deseo.

Ambos sabían que estaban jugando con fuego, que las cosas iban a pender de un hilo en ese momento, pero no les importaba. No cuando se tenían al otro, no cuando se deseaban tan desesperadamente que algo parecía doler en su interior si no estaban juntos.

Con parsimonia, tomándose su tiempo, Levi lo fue desnudando de a poco mientras Eren hacía lo mismo con manos torpes, jadeando entre besos, murmurándose palabras tiernas, llenas de amor.

Eren comenzó a llorar al sentir las manos del azabache sobre su cuerpo, tratándolo con tanto cariño, tocándolo como si fuera su objeto más hermoso y preciado en el mundo.

Y lo era. Así como Levi era lo más precioso que tenía Eren.

Gimió al sentir su boca otra vez contra la suya mientras sus manos lo seguían recorriendo, preparándolo, deseándolo, acariciándolo.

Eren no sentía nada de eso con Zeke. Ni una pizca de aquello.

Incluso se permitió soltar algo parecido a un ronroneo al sentir a Levi deslizándose en su interior en tanto le murmuraba al oído lo mucho que lo amaba, que lo quería, que lo adoraba.

Eren podía morir en ese momento, lo tenía claro, y no le importaría.

Todo podía irse a la mierda, siempre que Levi lo sostuviera en sus brazos, que lo hiciera sentir así.

Jadeó a su oído cuánto lo amaba, cuánto lo necesitaba, cuánto lo ansiaba, mientras Levi lo miraba a los ojos, sin despegar momento alguno sus ojos de su rostro, transmitiéndole con ellos todo lo que sentía por él, prometiéndole que siempre estaría juntos a pesar de que el destino no los favoreciera. Jurándole que jamás lo iba a soltar.

Eren solo era capaz de asentir, gemir, jadear y sollozar por el estado en el que lo tenía Levi.

Y cuando llegó al orgasmo, cuando pareció alcanzar el cielo, tocar las estrellas, cuando el nirvana pareció acogerlo entre sus brazos, cuando el éxtasis recorrió cada parte, cada fibra, cada centímetro de su cuerpo, abrazó a Levi, besándolo otra vez, para luego murmurarle que le pertenecía por completo. Que su corazón era suyo, solo de él, de nadie más, y nadie podría quitarle eso alguna vez.

Levi lo acurrucó entre sus brazos, sin alejarse, deslizando increíblemente una flor de loto sobre su cabello y murmurándole aquella promesa eterna que hizo años atrás, en medio de la noche, al lado de una pequeña laguna, entre nenúfares y corazones de agua, cuando juró cuidarlo por siempre.

 _Juntos, Eren. Sea cual sea el final._

* * *

XIV

Un mes después, la noticia recorría todos los pueblos aledaños, todas las tribus solitarias, hasta las fronteras que Zeke gobernaba.

Una noticia que sacudía a todo el mundo, que parecía aliviar por completo a las personas, que los distraía de las constantes invasiones que vivían.

La Gran Esposa del Kan, Eren Jaeger, estaba preñada finalmente, y en ocho meses daría a luz al heredero del Gran Kan.

* * *

 _Aclaraciones:_

 _1. **Kan** : título de origen turco-mongol cuyo significado es "Máximo Gobernante", que maneja un territorio llamado **Kanato**. Puede ser asociado al título de Emperador o jefe de una tribu o clan._

 _2. **Tribal** : de la palabra tribu, englobando todo lo relacionado a una identidad propia o colectiva. Es la agrupación de personas que comparten una misma religión, cultura, tradición, lenguaje, etc._

 _3. **Dioses egipcios asociados dentro del fic** (extraídos del texto La Religión de los Antiguos Egipcios, de W. Petrie):_

 _a. **Tahuti:** dios mandril de la sabiduría, considerado el más sabio de los animales._

 _b. **Sekhet** : una de las diosas leonas, que junto a Bast, Mahes y Tefnut eran asociadas al poder destructor o deidades cazadoras. _

_c. **Ta-urt**_ _: diosa hipopótamo, "la grande", patrona del embarazo._

 _d. **Up-uat** : dios chacal conocido como tranzador de senderos en el desierto, "el que abre caminos". No debe ser confundido con Anubis, guardián de los muertos, aunque están íntimamente relacionados._

 _e. **Mut:** emblema de la maternidad._

 _4. **Pashtunwali:** El código Pashtunwali proviene de una tribu enorme de la población afgana, la de los pashtunes. Ha sido asociado al Islam, pero al igual que muchas costumbres de Medio Oriente, como el apedreamiento por infidelidad, el código Pashtunwali es anterior a la conformación del Islam, que fue en torno al año 600 d.C., basándose más en el honor que en la religión. Tres de los principios más conocidos de dicho código son la **Melamastia** , que si se pide obliga al hombre perteneciente a la tribu a dar hospitalidad independientemente de la raza, religión o nacionalidad de la persona que lo pide, incluso si es enemigo; el **Nanawatey** , relacionado con lo anterior, que es dar asilo y protección a toda costa; y **Badal** , que es reciprocidad, justicia y venganza, que puede ser mantenida por generaciones. Si alguien ofende a un afgano, éste querrá Badal sin importar cuánto pasen los años._

 _5\. Muchas de las costumbres aquí mencionadas provienen de diversas etnias orientales, asiáticas e incluso medievales. Por ejemplo, que una mujer de alta alcurnia no pueda salir de casa proviene de China._

 _6\. Guerrero Juramentado, "Sea cual sea el final". Si alguien puede adivinar de dónde saqué eso, tendrá un premio (?)_

* * *

 _¡Feliz cumpleaños atrasados bebé! Lamento tanto la tardanza de esto, espero que haya valido la pena por ti, ¡te traje algo largo! Y los siguientes capítulos serán igual de largos, por ti xD_

 _Me tienen de vuelta otra vez, con una no tan pequeña historia que prometí hace mucho a una de las personas más geniales del mundo (?) No saben cuánto me costó hacer esto, llevo escribiendo este pinshi capítulo por lo menos tres meses :v ¡Pero lo terminé! Espero que me haya quedado lindo y kawaii :v_

 _Si alguien aquí pregunta por UP, ¡está casi listo! Pronto, pronto, lo prometo :v_

 _Eso sería todo por ahora (?) Espero que las personas que lo hayan leído les haya encantado, ay, amo tanto mi ZekEren y mi RiRen, si son tan lindos bhjfsdfbdhj uwu Así que ojalá me dejen un review, sino, pos nada :v_

 _¡Besos!_

 _Cotota~_


	2. II

**_DISCLAIMER:_** _Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Hajime Isayama._

 ** _ADVERTENCIAS:_** _ThreeShot. Yaoi. Pareja principal: RiRen. Pareja secundaria: ZekEren. Claramente, una relación incestuosa. Lemon para ambas partes. MPreg. OoC. AU. Palabras altisonantes. Golpes. Forzamiento. Simbiosis Cultural. Más aclaraciones en las notas al final del capítulo._

 _Dedicado a_ _ **Odalis Vasquez.J,**_ _acá está la segunda parte de este gran bebé *corazón gay* Gracias por estar siempre allí, nena, y por tu infinito apoyo con cada una de mis ideas._

 _¡Y gracias enormes a_ _ **callmxdaddy**_ _por la hermosa portada! Todo lo que haces es tan perfecto, mi vida, te lo mereces todo *w*_

* * *

XIV

La discusión lo estaba irritando a más no poder y pidió silencio en el salón, llamando la atención de los dos contrincantes.

Apoyó su mentón en su mano, viendo a Zackly cruzándose de brazos y a Nile resoplar por la molestia. Ambos hombres eran los jefes de unas tribus menores que solicitaron su ayuda para resolver un conflicto que estaba a punto de alcanzar una pelea con armas.

Y Zeke no podía permitirlo, sino que debía mantener la unidad mientras anexaba nuevos clanes a su Kanato de a poco.

Suspiró y abrió la boca.

Las puertas del salón se abrieron y vio entrar a Eren.

Inmediatamente su rostro se iluminó, a pesar de que al lado de Eren estuviera su estúpido Guerrero utilizando una máscara y detrás los otros dos Guardianes.

—Lo siento, Gran Kan —se apresuró a decir Berthold—, pero la Gran Esposa insistió en verlo.

Todos en el salón se apresuró a arrodillarse en señal de respeto ante Eren, que ignoró a las personas presentes dirigiendo su vista a Zeke.

—Deberías estar descansando, mi amor —dijo Zeke con suavidad, señalando su estómago de cuatro meses.

Eren desechó con una mano sus palabras, sin dejar de caminar.

—Quiero comer arándanos —dijo Eren frunciendo los labios—, y cuando mandé a Sasha a buscarlos a la cocina, me dijo que no quedaban. Luego le dije que fuera a comprarlos, pero tu madre apareció en ese momento y dijo que mis sirvientas no podían salir y menos para comprar comida que podía estar… contaminada —Eren hizo una seña hacia sus Guerreros para que no lo siguieran mientras seguía caminando, ignorando las demás presencias en el lugar—. ¿Es ella acaso la que manda en este lugar o yo?

Eren podía sentir el ceño fruncido, los ojos molestos de Levi puestos en él mientras subía los escalones que lo separaban del asiento real donde estaba sentado Zeke, moviendo sus caderas, provocándolo con su sola presencia.

Desde que se anunció su embarazo que Zeke le daba lo que pidiera. Lo trataba con todo el amor del mundo. Lo dejaba en paz si se lo pedía.

E incluso se había vestido para la ocasión, con un precioso kimono rojo sangre, decorado con flores de diversos colores, el obiage, obi, obijime y obidome sueltos a la altura de su pecho y abdomen para no apretar su estómago abultado. Sus ojos iban pintados con kohl negro, sus labios de color sangre, y con un kanzashi en su cabello castaño desordenado, haciéndolo ver absolutamente hermoso(1).

Todos en ese palacio de mierda, además, le concedían lo que quisieran debido a su estado. Ta-urt lo hacía ver precioso ahora con su embarazo.

Zeke sonrió juguetonamente.

—Soy yo el que manda aquí —dijo cariñosamente, tomando su mano y dándole un beso.

Eren sonrió, aunque por dentro era un manojo confuso de sentimientos debido a la actitud de su esposo.

—¿Mandarías buscar arándanos por mí, entonces? —ronroneó, y sin saber por qué, se sentó en su regazo.

Su medio hermano llevó una mano a su estómago abultado, acariciándoselo por sobre las ropas.

—Estaba ocupado, mi amor —señaló Zeke.

Eren arrugó el entrecejo, mirando a los dos jefes de tribus que lo contemplaban con evidente encandilamiento.

—¿Qué es lo que pasó? —preguntó dejando que Zeke besara su cuello, ladeando el rostro.

Seguía sintiendo los ojos de Levi puestos en él, matando con la mirada la mano de su esposo alrededor de su cintura.

—Un problema de hombres, Gran Esposa —se apresuró a decir Nile.

Todo el mundo quedó callado ante las palabras del hombre. Ni siquiera Zeke hizo ruido alguno mientras Eren miraba a Nile con una expresión en blanco, sus ojos refulgiendo con rabia.

—¿Acaso yo no soy un hombre, Jefe Nile? —preguntó fríamente.

Nile palideció ante las palabras de Eren, pero antes de que el chico dijera algo más, Zeke soltó una risa baja, acurrucando al muchacho más en sus brazos.

—¿Sacando tus garras, amado mío? —Eren recostó su cabeza contra el hombro de su marido, sin dejar de arrugar el ceño—. Nile reclama que la tribu de Zackly cruzó los límites de su poblado, que según él corresponde hasta los límites del río Trost, mientras que Zackly alega que los límites de su tribu son hasta más allá del río, hasta los campos de trigo en Mitras.

—Oh —Eren humedeció sus labios, jugueteando con la mano de Zeke—. Entremedio de los campos y del río está el bosque de pinos, ¿no es así? —Zeke asintió, siguiendo su hilo de pensamientos—. Entonces que los límites queden allí. Desde el bosque hacia el río para Zackly y desde el bosque hacia los campos de trigo para Nile.

—Pero… —comenzó a decir Zackly.

—Suena bien —Zeke miró a los dos hombres—. Se ha decidido y se hará como dice mi Gran Esposa.

Eren sonrió con superioridad, sin alejarse un poco de su medio hermano.

Los dos jefes se quedaron observando un momento a la pareja para luego girarse e irse mascullando por lo bajo.

—¿Pedirás ahora mis arándanos? —le ronroneó Eren al oído de Zeke.

Su esposo sonrió con diversión, sintiéndose aliviado del comportamiento del muchacho para con él. Desde que se había hecho el anuncio la actitud del chiquillo había cambiado por completo, comportándose cómo había esperado en todo ese tiempo.

Zeke estaba aliviado por eso, sabiendo de antemano que si Eren había quedado preñado, es porque estaba generando sentimientos hacia él. Y eso era lo que más quería de su esposa, que sonriera al verlo y estuviera siempre a su lado.

—Anda a mi cuarto hoy —susurró Zeke a su oído, mandando escalofríos por toda su columna—, prometo que tendré tus arándanos allí.

Eren trató de disimular su tensión, por lo que solo sonrió con pena, como queriendo disculparse.

—Estoy esperando a tu hijo, Sayyid(2)—murmuró Eren viendo como sus ojos brillaban ante la palabra cariñosa—, además, sabes bien que estoy gordo.

Zeke acercó su rostro y Eren se obligó a permanecer quieto, a recibir el beso con total agrado a pesar de que Levi estuviera viéndolo.

Un chiste. Toda esa situación era un maldito chiste.

—No estás gordo —dijo Zeke al separarse—, es más, te ves más hermoso que nunca, _Jewel_.

Ahora no pudo disimular ni un poco la tensión en su cuerpo, su expresión de disgusto.

Los ojos de su medio hermano se oscurecieron levemente, como adivinando el hilo de sus pensamientos.

—¿Quién te regaló esta flor de loto, Eren? —preguntó en voz alta, quitándole bruscamente la pequeña flor detrás de su oreja, sus cabellos ocultándola, y destruyéndola con sus manos—. No te la entregué yo.

El muchacho quiso alejarse del regazo de Zeke, gritarle para que soltara el agarre en su cintura, pero su esposo lo tenía fuertemente presionado contra él.

—La saqué yo, del jardín —mintió fríamente.

—No te creo —respondió en voz baja Zeke, para luego sonreír con afabilidad—. Entonces, ¿te pasarás por mi pieza esta noche, mi amor?

Eren entornó los ojos, poniéndose de pie, para luego girarse.

—Hoy no —espetó bajando de la tarima—, me duele la espalda.

Se marchó con rapidez antes de que Zeke pudiera decirle algo más, sintiendo a sus amigos detrás.

A Levi analizando cada movimiento.

* * *

XV

 _Quiero matarlo,_ pareció decirle Levi solo con los ojos.

 _Ya lo hemos hablado, Levi,_ respondió Eren apretando sus dientes.

 _Te comportaste como si lo ama–_

 _Ni se te ocurra terminar de decir eso._

Mikasa y Armin estaban en silencio, contemplando la discusión sin voz que transcurría frente a ellos, sabiendo que lo mejor era no intervenir.

No ahora que Eren estaba alterado por las hormonas y acababa de tener una discusión con Diana.

—Sabes que te amo solo a ti —dijo Eren en voz baja, aprovechando que en ese momento el pasillo por el que habían doblado estaba vacío.

Los ojos de Levi, que se asomaban tras la máscara, se estrecharon, y no dijo nada, causando que Eren apretara sus labios mientras seguía caminando para ir al jardín a tomar algo de sol. Debido a su estado, Zeke impedía que caminara mucho, por ende, solía pasárselo encerrado en el cuarto leyendo o pintando.

Así que aprovecharía ese momento para ir al jardín a observar la fuente instalada y calmarse un poco por lo recién ocurrido.

Tratando de ignorar el ojo de halcón que su medio hermano tenía siempre sobre él, más ahora que esperaba un hijo.

Zeke había estado tan feliz con el anuncio de embarazo que lo llenó de regalos, de mimos, lo dejó tranquilo si era lo que él quería.

Eren no quería imaginar su rostro si alguna vez llegaba a enterarse que ese hijo no era de él, sino de Levi.

 _Por favor, Ta-urt,_ rogó por décima vez, _que se parezca a mí. Que no saque ningún rasgo de Levi. Por favor, por favor._

Zeke no lo tocó desde que se anunció su embarazo, por lo que, por eso lado, las cosas estaban bien. Eren le estaba dando lo que quería, estaba cumpliendo su parte del trato.

Pero aun así, las cosas con Levi…

Su Guerrero había estado más arisco de lo normal las últimas semanas.

Eren sabía el por qué era.

Salió al jardín, caminando hacia la fuente y sentándose en el borde, acariciando su estómago de cuatro meses con suavidad.

Levi había visto el cambio en Zeke y Eren. Aunque todavía tuvieran roces, había notado que ahora ambos se comportaban como la pareja que se suponía que eran. Si bien no se acostaban, ya no había contacto sexual, Eren solía pasar las tardes en la biblioteca, tomando té con Zeke, o en su regazo, acompañándolo en las sesiones diarias, cuando debía hacerse cargo de los problemas. Levi había visto el contacto cariñoso entre ambos, y eso lo enloquecía a más no poder.

A veces no sabía si Eren estaba actuando o no.

—Por supuesto que estoy actuando —le espetó Eren de pronto, mirándolo bruscamente.

Levi no dijo nada, tratando de callar su mente, de bloquear sus pensamientos.

Pudo ver al muchacho apretar las manos en su regazo, rabiando en su interior.

Levi podía sentirlo. Podía percibirlo.

 _Por qué todo es tan complicado, por qué no pueden ser las cosas más fáciles._

 _Por qué me condenaste, Diosa de Tres Caras. Por qué me hiciste esto._

 _Los odio. Los odio a todos._

Mikasa le dio un leve empujón en el hombro, diciéndole que hiciera algo.

Levi la ignoró, cruzándose de brazos mientras Eren comenzaba a recortar unas flores del jardín, como si quisiera desquitar la ira que sentía con ellas.

Suspirando, el Guerrero se acercó por detrás y deslizó una flor de loto por sus cabellos, besándole el cuello con cariño. Eren soltó una especie de ronroneo, dejando que las manos de su _Sayyid_ lo acariciaran _._ Su único y verdadero Señor.

—Te amo —le murmuró Eren—. Eres al único que amo.

—Jewel —susurró Levi sin dejar de besarle el cuello—. Mi Jewel. Mi corazón es solo tuyo, de nadie más. Por siempre.

Eren dejó que los brazos de Levi lo acogieran, sabiendo que ese era el lugar más protegido en el mundo para él. Que nadie podría hacerle daño si Levi lo sostenía siempre.

* * *

XVI

Armin se sentó al lado de Eren luego de que el Gran Kan se hubiera marchado por las puertas de la biblioteca, minutos atrás, y notó la mirada perdida de su amigo, por lo que le tomó la mano para llamar su atención.

Eren lo miró, y Armin no pudo evitar pensar en el emocional chico de diez años que sonreía a cada momento y hacía bromas sin sentido, comparándolo con ahora. Los ojos del castaño tenían una infinita pena que lo estremecían por dentro. Además, lucía más viejo de lo que realmente era, como si tuviera cinco años encima.

Hoy era su turno de cuidarlo en la biblioteca, luego de que Zeke hubiera ordenado que solo uno de sus Guerreros podía entrar. Eren, cansado de discutir con él, había aceptado, y ese tiempo libre lo aprovechaban para dormir algo. Así que Armin estuvo presente cuando Zeke atrajo a Eren para recostarlo en su regazo mientras leía algo, acariciándole el estómago y besando su cuello, claramente declarándolo suyo.

Eren había tenido que pasar por alto todos esos toques, en especial los besos en la boca que su medio hermano le daba.

Armin podía leer el asco en sus gestos, no por algo eran mejores amigos.

—Parecen una pareja —comentó mirándolo a los ojos.

Eren hizo una mueca, dejando el libro de lado.

—¿Por qué no me deja en paz? —preguntó con pena.

—Porque te ama —respondió Armin categóricamente—. Se nota en su mirada, en su expresión. Zeke te daría el mundo entero si tú se lo pides, sólo a cambio de que lo ames.

Eren se quedó en silencio, mirando sus manos sobre su estómago sobresaliente.

—Pero yo no lo amo, no de esa forma —jugueteó con las hojas del libro—. ¿Por qué no puede entender eso? ¿Por qué no lo acepta?

Armin no contestó, acariciando la nuca de su amigo distraídamente.

—¿Por qué te metiste aquí, Eren?

El muchacho lo miró con los labios temblando.

—Yo no quería venir, pero Levi tuvo que quedarse atrás y me dijo que solicitara cobijo con el código pashtunwali —tragó saliva, recordando lo ocurrido ese día—. Pensé que no lo necesitaría, entonces soldados de Zeke me capturaron creyendo que era de una tribu enemiga y tuve que explicarles todo y… —su voz se quebró—. Creí que Levi estaba muerto, entonces permití que me llevaran, no tenía fuerzas para resistirme… ¿Cómo iba a saber que mi medio hermano me querría de esa forma? ¿Cómo iba a pensar que esto acabaría así? —miró sus manos sobre su estómago—. Se supone que este bebé debería nacer en una familia llena de amor, con Levi como padre, cuidándolo y protegiéndolo, no mirándolo desde lejos.

Armin abrió la boca para decirle algo, pero entonces la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió y Diana entró ostentosamente, seguida de su séquito de guardianes y sirvientas. La mujer puso una expresión de sorpresa, cómo si no hubiera esperado encontrárselo allí, pero ninguno de los dos muchachos era idiota. La mujer siempre aprovechaba cualquier momento a solas con él para buscarle pelea.

—No estaba al tanto que sabías leer, Eren —escupió venenosamente.

Sin utilizar su título real. Sin inclinarse ante su presencia. Diana jamás se humillaría ante el muchacho si no era obligada.

Eren miró sus uñas desinteresadamente.

—Paso mucho tiempo aquí para relajarme, ya sabes, por mi embarazo —Eren ladeó la cabeza para luego agregar con amabilidad—. No dejaré que te acerques a tu nieto, Diana. Y ninguna orden de Zeke me hará cambiar opinión por eso.

El rostro de la sacerdotisa fue digno de un retrato, y Armin tuvo que concederle a Eren la habilidad para poder decir eso con tanta frialdad y dulzura al mismo tiempo.

—Ese hijo es de Zeke–

—Y mío —le interrumpió Eren—, y tú no tienes derecho sobre él —humedeció sus labios—. Tú me convertiste en esto, Diana Fritz, me convertiste en superior a ti, y no dudaré en hacerte miserable por ello. Si yo soy miserable, tú lo serás más.

La mujer apretó sus dientes, completamente disgustada, su mano temblando, con toda probabilidad tratando de resistir el golpe que quería soltar en el rostro del chico. Pero como respuesta, sólo se giró saliendo del cuarto con velocidad, murmurando maldiciones por lo bajo.

Armin pensaba en decirle algo a Eren, en felicitarlo, pero el muchacho lo miró con seriedad.

—Diana lo sospecha —dijo con calma—. No hablaremos más de ese tema.

Lo había notado, entonces. La forma en la que Diana parecía mirarlo con sospecha a veces, a la espera de que soltara algo que lo delatara.

—Entendido —respondió observando la puerta recién cerrada para luego empezar a hablarle de cualquier otro tema con la intención de distraerlo un poco.

De distraerlo de ese triste palacio en dónde estaba encerrado.

* * *

XVII

Levi estaba dormitando sobre la cama de Eren cuando sintió al chico acurrucarse a su lado, respirando con cansancio, y lo atrajo contra su cuerpo, recostando su cabeza contra su pecho.

—¿Terminaste la reunión? —le murmuró a su oído.

Eren suspiró.

—Huí. Me estaba aburriendo un montón y di la excusa de que estaba cansado —Eren le besó la barbilla—. Prefiero dormir contigo.

Levi sonrió de lado, sin abrir los ojos, y frotó su mejilla contra cabello, escuchando su suave sonido de placer. Esos pequeños momentos entre los dos valían la pena completamente, sólo ellos, sin nadie molestándolos. Sin el peso de sus acciones sobre sus hombros.

Sin Zeke molestándolos, sin Diana provocándolos.

—Te amo —murmuró Eren besándolo en la mejilla.

Su Guerrero le acarició la nuca, besando su frente como solía hacer cuando era más pequeño, para luego acariciar su estómago.

Sintió la pequeña patadita y una pena infinita se asentó en su interior.

—Este bebé es tuyo, Levi —le susurró entonces Eren, adivinando sus pensamientos—. Quizás no lo puedas criar, pero es tuyo. De nadie más.

Levi abrió los ojos, notando la mirada del muchacho puesta en él. Sus ojos dorados brillando ferozmente.

—Te amo —le dijo al oído para luego besarlo.

Eren cerró sus ojos, sintiendo las manos de Levi acariciándolo con total suavidad, y sonrió entre besos, dejando que el pelinegro se acomodara sobre él con total delicadeza, deslizando sus dedos por el cabello color cuervo de su Guerrero.

Levi se alejó, tomando su rostro con ambas manos.

—Eres precioso, Jewel —le dijo dándole pequeños y cortos besos.

—S'agapo —susurró Eren permitiendo que Levi comenzara a desnudarlo con lentitud—, s'agapo, agapi mou(3).

—Nakupenda, upendo wangu(4) —le murmuró Levi mientras entraba en su interior, sin dejar de besarlo, de hacerlo suyo con simples palabras, con dulces caricias.

Ambos tocaron el éxtasis una vez más, esa noche, sin nadie que los molestara. Sólo los dos en ese cuarto, lejos de ojos malévolos que pudieran delatarlos, diciéndose dulces frases en idiomas ya olvidados, de sus antiguas tribus, cuando no eran más que pequeños grupos de gente sin unión.

Más tarde, cuando la noche ya había caído en el palacio, Levi cubrió el cuerpo desnudo de Eren, arrebujándolo a su lado, y miró por la ventana dónde una suave brisa fría se colaba por entre las cortinas.

—Ahora —susurró Eren contra su pecho—, estaríamos en una pequeña casita, los dos solos, mirando las estrellas luego de haber hecho el amor —Levi le dio un suave apretón, besándole la coronilla—. Nuestra casita estaría al lado de un río, tendríamos un pequeño huertito en el patio y yo dedicaría mi día entero a cuidar mi jardín mientras tú vas de caza o estás pescando —Eren lo miró con los ojos brillando—. ¿No suena lindo, Levi?

—Suena perfecto —concedió su Guerrero, limpiándole las mejillas dónde las lágrimas habían caído—. Un sueño hermoso y perfecto. Algún día lo cumpliremos, ¿entendido? —Eren asintió, temblando—. Nuestros sueños se harán realidad, mocoso de mierda. Lo prometo.

El muchacho levantó la vista, chocando con los ojos de Levi, y leyó la promesa que le hizo sólo con una mirada. Mordió su labio inferior, sin alejarse un poco del pelinegro, y le besó el cuello.

—Sí —susurró—, sí, agapi mou.

Volvieron a besarse en medio de la quietud del palacio, dejando que el sueño los dominara por completo y los envolviera en sus brazos.

* * *

XVIII

Ese día Eren cumplía los cinco meses de embarazo, y Zeke había decidido celebrarlo con una fiesta en el ágora(5) de la ciudad, exponiéndolo por primera vez en meses a una multitud de personas.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que estuvo libre? Desde que había llegado a ese palacio, no.

Llevaba nueve meses de matrimonio, y todo era una tortura todavía.

Y aun así, aunque ahora estuviera camino al ágora del lugar, sentado en el palanquín, balanceándose en el aire, no podía decir que eso era libertad.

Porque todavía era un pájaro en jaula, bajo el ojo atento de su captor, sin poder escapar de esa cárcel construida para él. Estaba fuera de palacio, sí, pero nada más que eso. Cuando aquella tortuosa fiesta terminara, volvería a esa pequeña jaula y tendría que seguir aparentando las cosas.

¿Lo peor de esa salida? Tener que fingir amor.

Dejaron el palanquín en el suelo, y Sasha abrió la cortina. Levi le tendió la mano para ayudarlo, y pronto el sol de mediodía iluminó sus rasgos, entregándole un suave calor que lo relajó por un momento.

Miró a Levi, dispuesto a decirle algo, pero entonces Armin se aclaró la garganta para comunicarle sólo con ese gesto que no era el momento. Notó de reojo a Mikasa, a sus espaldas siempre, también diciéndole con la mirada que ignorara a Levi y pasara de largo.

Incluso Levi le estaba diciendo con un simple pensamiento que podía entenderlo.

Sin embargo, Eren deslizó la flor de loto por su cabello que Levi le dio cuando lo ayudó a ponerlo de pie, y puso una sonrisa amplia en su rostro, para luego inclinarse, quitar la máscara que cubría el rostro de su amante y besar la mejilla de Levi en clara señal de que lo consideraba su igual.

Al girarse, notó los furiosos ojos de Zeke puestos sobre él, pero no se inmutó ante ello.

Soltó la mano de Levi para tomar la de su marido, subiendo a la tarima donde ambos estarían durante toda la fiesta. Porque el Gran Kan y su Gran Esposa no podían rebajarse a la multitud, no cuando eran representaciones divinas del panteón que adoraban.

Ambos caminaron en silencio.

—Te ves precioso, mi amor —elogió Zeke con una falsa dulzura.

Eren sonrió de lado, tensamente.

Claro que se veía hermoso, con ese sari(6) de seda puesto delicadamente alrededor de su cuerpo, de un intenso color rojo para señalar no sólo la pasión que sentía la pareja por el otro, sino también la felicidad, prosperidad y fortuna que se esperaba para con ellos y con el resto del Kanato. Además, la tela iba decorada con pequeñas franjas de color dorado, y para rematar la vestimenta, habían puesto un tilaka(7) en su frente, decorando sus ojos con kohl y malaquita verde, pintando sus labios con ocre y colgando aros largos y delicados en sus orejas.

Con ese aspecto, Eren lucía como la encarnación de una divinidad, como una belleza exótica a la que uno no podía negarse. Más aun con su estómago abultado, mostrando a la gente que, efectivamente, la Gran Esposa del Kan cargaba con su heredero.

Cuidadosamente, Eren se sentó detrás de la mesa, poniendo una sonrisa suave y tierna, entrando en su papel característico mientras Zeke comenzaba a hablar para anunciar un nuevo año y nuevas cosechas.

Esas ceremonias y fiestas lo aburrían tanto, pero debía aparentar su papel así que no podía poner una expresión de fastidio o tratar de hablar con Levi, Mikasa o Armin, ya que eso generaría que fuera mal visto.

Además, tenía claro que Diana lo estaba mirando con ojo crítico cada día, a la espera de que cometiera un error para sacárselo en cara después. Para hacerlo caer. Para que Zeke tomara las riendas, definitivamente, de toda esa relación.

Eren sabía, sin necesidad de que se lo dijeran, que Diana buscaba destruirlo, masacrarlo, por ser hijo de la relación que su esposo tuvo con su mamá.

Y si se enteraba de la verdad de ese hijo…

Podía darse por muerto. Y no sólo él, sino también Levi, Mikasa y Armin.

Además…

Parpadeó, tratando de alejar esos pensamientos. Si le daba muchas vueltas al asunto, se notaría en su rostro, y Zeke era bastante perspicaz sobre eso.

Su marido le tomó la mano, dándole un beso, y sonrió fingiendo amarlo antes de ponerse a comer mientras daban inicio con la fiesta llena de bailes, risas y gritos.

Eren siempre había amado esas fiestas, cuando podía estar en medio de ellas, bailando con su madre, con Levi, con el tío Kenny y la tía Kuchel, riéndose con alegría mientras las fogatas lanzaban chispas al aire, tiñendo el aire de naranjo, amarillo y rojo. La felicidad de las personas era totalmente contagiosa, sin embargo, ahora sentado allí, sólo comiendo, sin poder moverse cómo quería, bajo el ojo de halcón de su medio hermano… Como las odiaba.

—No luces feliz —le murmuró Zeke con una mirada de advertencia.

El muchacho quiso responderle groseramente, decirle que quería irse, que lo odiaba por lo que había hecho, pero sabía que no era lo mejor. No cuando estaba caminando sobre una cuerda floja que podía romperse en cualquier momento y no habría una red debajo para atraparlo.

—No es eso, Sayyid, es sólo que… —vaciló un momento, tratando de lucir indeciso—, estoy cansado. El bebé ha estado inquieto todo el día y me duelen los pies.

Antes de poder echarse hacia atrás, Zeke tocó su estómago por sobre las telas. Si hubiera sido Levi quien hubiera hecho eso, habría sonreído para luego besarle en los labios, pero con Zeke… sólo se quedó quieto, esperando que se alejara.

El bebé dio una patadita pequeña.

—¿Cómo están tus visitas con Hanji? —preguntó Zeke interesado.

Eren se removió en su lugar, incómodo.

La doctora del palacio era Hanji Zoe, una mujer extraña y un poco histriónica que lo atosigaba con preguntas sobre el bebé. Sin embargo, era de alguna forma divertido estar con ella, y no tenía que disimular su tristeza cuando iba a los exámenes semanales. Hanji le había dicho desde que se conocieron que sabía que su permanencia en ese palacio era una pesadilla.

Eren sospechaba también que Hanji sabía que Zeke no era el verdadero padre de ese bebé, y tenía un ligero presentimiento de quién podría serlo.

Pero la mujer nunca había hecho preguntas sobre ello, ni lo había juzgado ni dado a entender que lo acusaría.

—Bien —respondió partiendo la carne—. Dice que el bebé ha estado creciendo más de lo normal, sí —frunció levemente el ceño—. Al parecer, será un bebé gordo.

Zeke se rió afablemente, besándole la mejilla, y lo atrajo a su regazo, declarándolo como suyo frente a todos. Una jugada que Eren ya conocía muy bien.

—Un bebé heredero de la tribu Tahuti —dijo Zeke con felicidad—, un bebé Jaeger puro.

La piel de Eren se puso de gallina ante sus palabras, entendiendo con facilidad lo que quería decir.

—Es también un bebé de la tribu Ta-urt —señaló débilmente.

Zeke lo miró con ojos entrecerrados.

—Por supuesto que sí —le concedió—, pero no quiero a un doncel como hijo. Quiero a alguien capacitado para gobernar.

Eren desvió la vista.

Por supuesto que Zeke no querría a un doncel, tan extraños y difíciles de encontrar. Con la desaparición de su tribu, Eren debía ser uno de los pocos donceles que quedaban vivos, sin contar a los adultos que se habían marchado luego de contraer matrimonio con otras personas. En esa situación, era normal que Ta-urt diera hijos varones que fueran donceles para así mantener a la tribu viva, y en una situación normal, si por ejemplo, Levi se hubiera casado con Eren, sus hijos habrían adoptado el apellido de Eren para así revivir la tribu y la adoración del tótem.

Sin embargo, ahora… Zeke no le iba a conceder eso.

Zeke querría que todos sus hijos fueran Jaeger por parte del padre y adoraran sólo a Tahuti, su tótem, abandonando a Ta-urt. ¿El motivo? Generar una homogeneidad dentro de su Kanato para que fuera fácil de gobernar.

Eren lo había visto con claridad: eran pocas las personas, dentro de esa ciudad, que adoraban a tótems distintos a Tahuti. La misma Diana había abandonado su antiguo tótem para ser Sacerdotisa de Tahuti.

Eren suspiró.

Zeke, entonces, lo volvió a sentar a su lado, y se puso de pie, deteniendo las conversaciones y risas.

Eren sonrió mientras Zeke se aclaraba la garganta.

—Hoy mi esposa ha cumplido los cinco meses de embarazo —dijo señalando con su copa a Eren—, y puedo decir que se ve más hermosa que nunca, ¿no creen?

Todo el mundo asintió, entre risas, al ver el ruborizado rostro del muchacho.

—Oh, basta mi amor, me estás humillando —dijo Eren riendo.

Podía notar la falsedad destilando por su voz, pero supo que había hecho un buen show cuando Zeke le acarició el cabello.

—Es normal que te halague, cariño, no seas modesto —Zeke volvió a mirar al frente—. Eren no sólo es mi Gran Esposa, sino también la representación de la Gran Madre Tribal, y el hecho de que cargue a mi hijo es una clara señal de la prosperidad que nos espera como Kanato. Nuestro hijo no es sólo el heredero de este lugar, sino también una señal de que los dioses padres nos están bendiciendo.

La gente aplaudió, emocionada, en tanto Eren sentía el estómago pesado por las palabras recién dichas de su medio hermano.

Por supuesto que Zeke diría eso. ¿No era aquello lo que se esperaba de su papel como Gran Kan? Declarar que ese hijo era suyo y lo que todos esperaban de él.

Podía sentir la mirada de Levi puesta en su espalda.

 _Lo siento. Oh, lo siento tanto, Levi,_ pensó tratando de no quebrarse en ese momento.

—Y debido también a la felicidad que ha traído Eren a mi vida, es que también quiero darle un regalo eterno —continuó Zeke—. He decidido traer a flote una antigua costumbre de la tribu Himba, ya desaparecida en estos días. La tribu Himba(8), según lo que me contaban los sabios, veneraban al tótem Mukuru, quién bendecía los matrimonios felices mediante marcas en la piel.

No. Oh, por el amor a la Madre de Tres Caras, Zeke no podía estar hablando en serio.

Sentía con claridad a Mikasa y Armin, ubicándose detrás de él, adivinando también dónde iban las palabras de Zeke.

—He decidido regalarle a Eren el símbolo de la tribu Tahuti, que será marcado en su espalda por un hermoso tatuaje hecho por los mejores expertos del país.

Su rostro palideció ante la declaración, no era necesario que se lo dijeran para saberlo.

Un tatuaje no sólo era doloroso y eterno, sino que también representaba un signo de transformación, al menos los tatuajes de compromiso, simbolizando el hecho de que una persona dejaba de formar parte de su hogar, de su madre, de sus antiguas costumbres, para convertirse en parte de un nuevo hogar, de un nuevo tótem, con una nueva familia y dejando el pasado atrás. Simbolizando que ahora pertenecía a una nueva persona, su marido, y así sería por siempre(9).

Eren ni siquiera fue capaz de disimular su disgusto.

Levi lo ayudó a ponerse de pie mientras toda la multitud vitoreaba en señal de sorpresa y gusto.

—No.

La palabra sonó fuerte y clara, callando a todo el mundo.

Zeke lo miró bruscamente.

Eren lo observaba con total odio.

—Me niego.

Y esas fueron sus palabras antes de girarse y caminar hacia el palanquín que lo esperaba bajo la tarima, subiéndose y ordenando que lo llevaran de vuelta al palacio, con sus Guardianes pisándole los talones.

* * *

XIX

—Eren te humilló.

Zeke fulminó con los ojos a su madre, de pie ante él, tan majestuosa y altanera como siempre.

Lo que menos quería en ese momento era que le recordaran ese momento. No cuando los ojos llenos de desprecio de Eren había calado hondo, avergonzándolo frente a su propio pueblo. Frente a su tribu, sin dudarlo un momento.

Marchándose con sus estúpidos niñeros siguiéndolo.

—Fuera —le ordenó entre dientes.

Diana, sin embargo, no obedeció.

Hizo un gesto, despidiendo a sus sirvientas y guardias, y entró al cuarto cerrando la puerta, dejándolos a los dos solos.

—Ese niño y tú son esposos —dijo mordazmente—, ¿no se supone que debería estar pasando las noches contigo? En cambio, comparte cama con ese Guerrero que tuviste que haber matado apenas tuviste la oportunidad.

—¡Cierra la boca! —ordenó Zeke poniéndose de pie, furioso—. Eren no se atrevería a hacerme eso, no cuando tenemos un trato.

—Le pregunté a Sasha sobre eso —Diana entrecerró sus ojos—. Me dijo que cada mañana, cuando entraba, veía a su Guerrero metido entre sus sábanas, acariciándolo como si ellos estuvieran casados —atrevidamente, dio otro paso—. Zeke, si no aprietas tu agarre sobre ese doncel, pronto verás cómo parirá los hijos de su Guerrero.

—Y si tú sigues hablando, mandaré a cortarte la lengua —escupió Zeke.

Diana tensó su mandíbula, tratando de no lucir temerosa ante las palabras de su hijo. En ese instante, Zeke no se parecía a ella, sino era el vivo retrato de Grisha, colérico, calculador y apasionado.

—Soy tu madre —dijo ahora con más suavidad—, y mi tótem es la maternidad. Es por ello que te estoy diciendo esto —su voz adquirió ahora un tono más suplicante—. Eren pudo humillarte porque tú se lo permitiste. Si matas a sus Guerreros, nunca más se atreverá a desafiarte.

Zeke trató de relajar sus facciones mientras pensaba en el rostro de Eren cada vez que miraba a su Guerrero, luciendo más feliz que nunca en su vida, y comparándolo con sus momentos a solas.

Si bien la actitud del muchacho para con él se había calmado lo suficiente para decir que ya no discutían como esos primeros días, podía notar todavía la forma en la que Eren lo miraba muchas veces, y sus estremecimientos suaves al tocarlo en zonas donde no quería ser tocado.

Eren pudo haber generado una especie de resignación y cariño con él, después de todo, eran medios hermanos, sin embargo, no era más que eso.

Y ahora lo había rechazado abiertamente, frente a todos, diciéndole que no aceptaba su marca sobre él.

—¿Crees que no lo he pensado? —le dijo fríamente—. Cada maldito día, cuando los veo a su alrededor, protegiéndolo de todo, pienso en formas de deshacerme de ellos. De decapitarlos frente a los ojos de Eren —el odio rezumaba en cada palabra dicha—. Pero las cosas no son tan fáciles, y lo sabes bien. Tengo a Eren entre mis manos bajo la promesa de no matar a sus Guerreros, por lo que sé que, cuando lo haga, él no dudará en agarrar un cuchillo para matarse.

—Entonces que se mate —soltó Diana con odio también—. Que dé a luz a tu hijo, asesinas a sus Guerreros, y que se mate.

Diana supo que decir eso no había sido una elección correcta cuando la bofetada cruzó su rostro.

—Eres mi madre, Diana Fritz —escupió Zeke sin arrepentimiento en su voz—, pero no olvides también que soy el Gran Kan, y que Eren es mi esposa. Y si me casé con él, no fue para cumplir tu estúpido capricho de romperlo, sino porque yo quise hacerlo. Así que Eren estará conmigo, quiera o no, y estará vivo.

La mujer miró el suelo, con la mejilla ardiendo, tragando las tóxicas palabras que morían por salir de sus labios, pero conteniéndose lo suficiente como para no hacerlo. No cuando estaba probando el sabor de la sangre de su labio roto debido al golpe.

Zeke era, definitivamente, la viva imagen de su padre.

—Un líder déspota es sacado del poder con facilidad, Zeke, tu padre lo sabía bien —le advirtió Diana levantando la vista.

—Y una víbora puede atragantarse con su propio veneno si no es cuidadosa —completó Zeke indiferentemente—. Fuera —una pequeña pausa—. Dile a un guardia que traiga a Eren ahora mismo.

Al voltearse, Diana supo que, a pesar de haber salido con el rabo entre las piernas, con toda probabilidad no sería la única castigada esa noche. Sus palabras habían calado hondo en su hijo, lo supo con facilidad al recibir ese golpe, y no le importaba recibir cien golpes más si con eso lograba hacer reaccionar a Zeke.

* * *

XX

Eren contempló al guardia irse apresuradamente con el rostro inexpresivo mientras Levi se ponía de rodillas frente a él, con una mirada furiosa.

—Mierda, mocoso de porquería —murmuró Levi—, acabas de enfurecer a Zeke como nunca antes.

—Lo sé —Eren se puso de pie, quitándose la flor de loto enredada en su cabello y dejándola sobre la mesita al lado de su cama—, pero no me importa. Zeke no puede golpearme si no quiere que la vida del bebé corra riesgo.

Hubo un pequeño silencio en el cuarto mientras Eren suspiraba por el cansancio.

—Sabes que la forma de destrozarte de Zeke no es mediante golpes —dijo Armin con tranquilidad.

Los hombros del chico se crisparon ante sus palabras.

—Asumiré la consecuencia de mis actos —declaró comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta.

Se detuvo, sin embargo, al sentir un brazo deteniéndolo.

—Si ordenas que matemos a Zeke en este instante, no lo dudaremos —dijo Mikasa con una expresión de muerte.

Eren compuso una mueca, negando con la cabeza.

—No seas tonta —le regañó—, jamás les pediría eso.

Abrió las puertas de su cuarto, saliendo de la habitación y comenzando a caminar por los vacíos pasillos del lugar. Luego de lo que había hecho, no le extrañaba que todas las personas estuvieran ocultas para alejarse de la ira de Zeke, palpable en el aire.

Se detuvo ante las puertas del cuarto de su marido.

—Si entran en mitad del acto —les dijo mirándolos por sobre el hombro—, renegaré de ustedes como mis Guerreros Juramentados —los tres lo contemplaron con cuerpos tensos—. ¿Está claro?

Sin mirarlo a los ojos, asintieron en silencio.

Eren entró al cuarto en penumbras, sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro, encontrándose con la espalda de Zeke. Su marido estaba en el balcón, contemplando el cielo con una expresión meditabunda.

—Tenemos un trato, Eren —fue lo que le dijo cuando cerró la puerta con cuidado.

El muchacho ladeó el rostro.

—El trato es la vida de la gente que quiero a cambio de mi condena —le respondió fríamente—. Nunca prometí pertenecerte de esa forma, sin embargo.

Zeke se giró, y Eren trató de ocultar su estremecimiento al ver toda la rabia que emanaba del cuerpo de su marido.

—Desnúdate.

Las palabras de Zeke fueron claras, simples, pero negó con la cabeza.

—Estoy embarazado, Zeke, no lo haré contigo en este estado —soltó—. Tú querías un hijo y te lo estoy dando.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, su medio hermano lo alcanzó tomándole el brazo, atrayéndolo a su pecho.

—Promete que jamás me engañarías con Levi, Eren —le dijo iracundo, colérico. Eren mordió su labio inferior—. Prométeme que ese hijo es mío y que no compartirías la cama con Levi estando en matrimonio conmigo.

—¿Qué es esto? —Eren apretó sus manos en puños—. ¿Dudas de mi palabra?

—Luego de lo de hoy, no confío en ti en absoluto.

—Vete al diablo, Zeke.

Zeke cruzó su rostro con una fuerte bofetada.

Saboreó la sangre, sintiendo su mejilla palpitando debido al golpe, y miró a su marido con desafío, sin aminorarse un poco.

—¿Así esperas que te ame? —le dijo fríamente—. Vuelve a golpearme, Zeke. Hazlo otra vez, haz que pierda a tu hijo, mátame, acaba de esa forma con toda esta tortura.

Su marido soltó su brazo de forma brusca, como si su tacto quemara, y le dio la espalda, alejándose con desprecio.

—Te harás ese tatuaje —gruñó Zeke.

—No. Tendrás que amarrarme para hacerlo, y aun así voy a luchar —Eren retrocedió unos pasos—. No soy tuyo, Zeke. Nunca lo seré. Yo no soy de nadie.

Zeke parecía estar considerando seriamente el darle otro golpe para así comenzar a destrozarlo de a poco.

Romperlo. Quebrarlo. Hacerlo obedecer con una sonrisa dispuesta. Hacerlo ceder con una simple mirada. ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser todo eso?

Su madre, muy a su pesar, tenía razón en ese sentido: Eren lo había humillado con esa facilidad porque él se lo permitió. Porque creyó tener el control sobre el muchacho, porque se había cegado a sí mismo con los sentimientos de su esposo. Pero ese control era sólo superficial, y sabía que si seguía permitiéndole aquellas cosas sin un castigo ejemplar, Eren seguiría rebelándose.

A Eren no le importaba que lo golpeara, que abusara de él, sin embargo…

—¿Seguirás comportándote de esa forma? —preguntó Zeke heladamente.

Eren entrecerró los ojos, retador.

—Que así sea, entonces —dijo mirando a la puerta del cuarto—. Guardias.

Las puertas se abrieron cuando Eren se giró.

El chico soltó un ruido bajo de sorpresa al ver a sus tres Guerreros con espadas puestas en sus cuellos, impidiendo que pudieran moverse.

—Treinta azotes a cada uno —ordenó tomando a Eren del brazo, atrayéndolo contra sí.

—¡No! —gritó Eren tratando de alejarse—. ¡No, Zeke, suéltalos! ¡Suéltalos ahora!

—No —Zeke lo tomó de sus mejillas, apretándoselas, mientras arrancaban las ropas de sus Guardianes de un tirón, exponiendo sus espaldas—. Prometí dejarlos vivos y a tu lado. Nunca dije en qué condiciones.

—¡Por favor! —Eren trató de soltarse, su voz quebrada—. ¡Suéltalos! ¡SUÉLTALOS, MALDITA SEA, SUÉLTALOS! —antes de detenerse a pensar en sus acciones, Eren lo golpeó en la mejilla.

Zeke lo observó con furia.

—Que sean cuarenta azotes, entonces —bajó la voz una octava—. Si dices lo que quiero, haré que sean quince azotes.

Eren sollozó, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Está bien, Eren —dijo de pronto Mikasa antes de que la pusieran de rodillas, tranquila y calmada—. Cuarenta azotes no son nada.

El muchacho gimió, apenas capaz de poder decir algo, todo su cuerpo sacudiéndose por los temblores que lo invadían.

—Eren, por favor, cálmate —pidió Armin tratando de sonreír—. Somos tus Guerreros Juramentados. Estamos para protegerte, y si lo logramos de esta forma, que así sea entonces.

—No… —Eren lloriqueó, destrozado, aterrado—. No ustedes. Fue mi error. Yo debo… yo tengo que… que asu-sumir las consecuencias… —miró a Zeke, jadeante—. Yo recibiré los azotes, no ellos. No ellos.

Pero Zeke lo miró con burla, diciéndole claramente que él no recibiría ningún latigazo. Que la gente que amaba sería la castigada por haberlo desafiado, humillado, frente a todos.

—Mocoso de mierda —miró a Levi, que también estaba ya de rodillas, con la espalda expuesta, y Eren limpió sus ojos húmedos—, por favor, no llores —suavizó su voz—. Te ves más hermoso cuando sonríes, agapi mou.

Eren sonrió entre lágrimas, hipando.

—Nakupenda, upendo wangu —sollozó cuando arrastraron a Levi al centro de la habitación, siendo el primero al que azotarían.

 _Te amo. Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo tanto, amor mío. Perdóname, te amo, eres al único que amo,_ pensó con toda la intensidad que pudo.

Levi ladeó la cabeza.

—S'agapo, agapi mou —le dijo Levi con calma.

El sonido del látigo rasgó el aire.

* * *

XXI

Eren terminó de ponerse la ropa, mirando de reojo a Hanji, que contemplaba pensativamente el papel donde anotó los datos del chico.

—Tu sexto mes ha comenzado bien —dijo Hanji con voz decaída—, sin embargo, el estrés de estas últimas semanas…

—¿Cómo están? —le interrumpió Eren.

Hanji mordió su labio inferior.

—Como te dije la semana pasada —dijo la mujer—, la mayoría de heridas ya han cicatrizado.

Eren apretó sus manos en puños.

—Quiero verlos —murmuró sentándose sobre la cama.

—Zeke me ordenó expresamente no dejarte entrar —Hanji se puso de pie—. Lo siento, Eren, de verdad, pero no puedo hacer nada.

El muchacho mordió su labio inferior.

—Diles que los amo —le pidió con la voz quebrada.

—Por supuesto que sí —le revolvió el cabello cuando las puertas se abrieron—. Por favor, trata de relajarte un poco. Tu estado de ánimo afecta al bebé, y si te sientes así… —se giró, e hizo una reverencia—. Buenas tardes, Gran Kan.

Zeke le hizo una señal de saludo, mirando a Eren, que en ese momento se giró dándole la espalda.

—Déjenos a solas, Hanji —le dijo Zeke con un asentimiento de cabeza.

La mujer no tardó en obedecer, dándole una mirada de complicidad al muchacho, que sólo se encogió de hombros con desprecio.

Aquel gesto no pasó desapercibido con Zeke.

Las puertas se cerraron y un tenso silencio llenó el cuarto.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Eren estoicamente.

Zeke dio un paso.

—Has estado un mes encerrado —le gruñó—, es hora de que te aparezcas en el salón principal cuando lo requiera.

Eren lo miró con desafío.

—Luego de haber mandado a azotar a la gente que amo, ¿realmente piensas que quiero compartir tú mismo aire? —le escupió con odio mal disimulado.

Su marido lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Puedo mandar a azotarlos otra vez —le advirtió.

Eren puso una mirada furiosa, sin poder ocultar todos los sentimientos que lo estaban apresando en ese momento, y lo hacían sentir inútil, estúpido y rabioso.

—Si lo haces —le dijo entre dientes—, prometo agarrar el primer cuchillo y enterrármelo en el estómago —escupió a sus pies—. No me desafíes, Zeke. No te atrevas a hacerlo.

Su medio hermano también se estaba conteniendo, lo podía ver, pero no para no decirle cosas hirientes y horribles, sino para no golpearlo. Lo podía ver en su mano temblorosa, en sus ojos llenos de cólera también.

—El día que cedas verás que las cosas van a mejorar, Eren —le dijo con la voz agitada por la ira.

—El día que tú veas que jamás te amaré, ese día, podrás comenzar a ser feliz, Zeke —declaró el muchacho alejándose, caminando hacia el balcón para dar terminada la conversación.

Pero, por supuesto, Zeke no iba a calmarse con eso. En esos pequeños enfrentamientos, dónde uno de los dos debía aceptar su derrota, ninguno cedía con facilidad. Al menos, no al principio.

—Mierda, Eren, es hora de que comiences a resignarte —Zeke lo tomó del brazo, deteniéndolo—. Estás casado conmigo, ¿no ves lo grande que te ha hecho eso? Eres prácticamente un dios, y sigues rechazándolo una y otra vez —apretó sus labios un breve momento—. Tú y yo estamos destinados a la grandeza, ¿acaso no lo ves? Estando conmigo vas a conseguir–

—Ser infeliz —le interrumpió Eren soltándose—. Zeke, nunca he querido éste lugar. No te rogué el matrimonio, lo único que quería era seguir mi camino y encontrarme con Levi, nada más —se volvió a alejar con una mueca de asco—. Si hubiera sabido que esto ocurriría al conocerte, habría huido lo más rápido posible —bajó su voz—. Zeke, eres mi medio hermano y te aprecio como tal, pero nada más. Nunca será nada más, y luego de lo que hiciste… créeme que estoy considerando seriamente si en realidad te aprecio o ahora te odio.

Antes de poder procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo, Zeke lo volteó y estampó sus labios contra su boca, en un beso demandante, exigente, feroz.

Eren se atragantó, asqueado, y trató de alejarse, pero su esposo lo tenía agarrado de los hombros, impidiendo que pudiera separarse. Tomó una bocanada de aire cuando los labios de Zeke se deslizaron por su cuello, insaciable, y comenzó a forcejear.

—¡Basta! —gritó empujándolo como pudo—. ¡Zeke, no quiero! —se apoyó en la mesa, tocando su estómago—. Carajo, estoy cargando a tu maldito hijo y haces esto.

Zeke soltó un gruñido.

—Se supone que estamos casados, puedo tocarte cuando lo desee —espetó limpiando sus labios.

—Eres un dolor en el culo —declaró Eren—. Márchate ahora. No quiero seguir viéndote, ya ha sido suficiente por la semana —pudo notar como Zeke tensaba su mandíbula—. Iré a visitar a Levi, Mikasa y Armin esta tarde.

—No.

Eren estrechó sus ojos.

—No necesito tu maldita aprobación —se giró luego de observarlo un momento con desprecio—. Fuera, dije.

Zeke tuvo la tentación de quedarse y seguir discutiendo, buscando la forma de minimizarlo, pero ya había suficiente discusión por el día. Esa maldita situación le estaba sacando canas verdes, y sumado a eso, los rumores del infeliz matrimonio que eran se estaban esparciendo por todas partes.

Tenía que encontrar una solución para ello o pronto sería el hazmerreír de su propio pueblo.

Soltó un bufido de desprecio y se marchó de la habitación.

* * *

XXII

Eren terminó de exprimir el paño húmedo, suspirando por el cansancio, para luego deslizarlo por la espalda destrozada de su amiga.

La observó hacer una mueca debido al dolor.

—Lo siento —murmuró mortificado.

Mikasa le tomó la mano, tratando de sonreír.

—No te preocupes, Eren —la chica le dio un apretón—, ya está casi todo cicatrizado.

Eren miró su espalda, las brillantes líneas de las cicatrices que cruzaban su piel, apenas dejando un espacio sin marca. Cuarenta marcas hechas limpiamente.

Cerró sus ojos un momento, recordando los gritos, los jadeos, las respiraciones aceleradas, las lágrimas bajando por su rostro, el aire inundado por el olor metálico de la sangre, las espaldas en carne viva de la gente que más amaba en el mundo.

A veces, tenía pesadillas con ese momento. En especial cuando creyó que estaban muertos, y su mundo parecía haberse derrumbado con ese simple pero cruel pensamiento.

—Tu linda piel quedó marcada por siempre —le dijo Eren con tristeza, cubriendo su desnuda espalda con la sábana.

Había pasado un mes, sin embargo, el dolor seguía persistiendo.

La mirada de la chica se oscureció.

—Llevaré estas marcas con orgullo, Eren —le dijo Mikasa—. Si es para protegerte, puedo recibir cien azotes más.

Como respuesta, Eren le dio un coscorrón en señal de regaño.

—No digas eso —le besó la mejilla—. Volveré a verte mañana, Mika.

—Nos vemos, Eren, descansa.

El muchacho corrió la cortina que separaba las camillas, entrando al pequeño lugar que Armin y Levi compartían.

Ver otra vez aquellas marcas hizo que volviera a estremecerse.

Dio unos pasos, llamando la atención de los dos Guerreros.

—¿Quieren dormir? —dijo inseguro.

Ambos negaron con la cabeza, y antes de detenerse a pensar en si le hacía daño, Eren corrió a tomar la mano de Levi y recostarse contra su brazo, a punto de llorar.

—Lo siento tanto —miró a Armin, que lucía cansado y adolorido a pesar de que las heridas ya habían cicatrizado—. Todo fue mi culpa, yo tuve… Tuve que haber pagado yo, no ustedes, porque fue mi error, yo me equivoqué, no ustedes. Yo he provocado a Zeke, sin pensar en las consecuencias, y…

—Mocoso de mierda —Levi lo detuvo de su perorata—, ya pasó. Ya fue. No le des demasiadas vueltas al asunto, Eren. Además —besó sus nudillos—, que hayas rechazado el tatuaje de Zeke de esa forma, y siguieras negándote… Fue mucho más valiente.

Eren negó con la cabeza, secando sus ojos, todavía controlándose para no quebrarse frente a ellos.

Las pocas veces que había hablado con Zeke, éste seguía insistiendo con respecto al tatuaje, diciéndole que lo dejaría en paz una vez que aceptara, sin embargo, Eren no iba a ceder con ello. Un tatuaje sería renegar de sí mismo, de su identidad, de su cultura, que era ya lo único que le quedaba de su tribu luego de haber sido masacrados.

—Además, Mika tiene razón —agregó Armin tratando de tranquilizarlo—, nuestro deber como Guerreros es protegerte de lo que puede hacerte daño. Si Zeke te hubiera puesto de rodillas para azotarte, nosotros habríamos intervenido para salvarte.

—Pero son mis Guerreros, no mis esclavos —murmuró Eren mirando su regazo.

—Lo sabemos —Eren se inclinó, ocultando su rostro contra el cuello de Levi—, sin embargo, está en nosotros el deseo de protegerte —Levi le besó la mejilla—. De eso trata nuestro enlace, mocoso de mierda. De querer protegerte porque queremos, no porque estamos siendo obligados.

Eren bajó sus hombros, derrotado, y dejó que Levi le diera otro beso pequeño. Había extrañado esos toques por todo el mes que no se vieron, extrañado por completo la compañía cálida de Levi, siempre a su lado.

Con suavidad, tomó la mano de Levi y la deslizó por su estómago abultado.

—El bebé también te ha echado de menos —le murmuró a su oído.

Como respuesta, el bebé pateó, y Levi sonrió de lado, sintiendo los labios de Eren acariciando los suyos con evidente amor.

—Te amo —susurró Eren dándole un suave apretón de manos.

—Yo también, Jewel —Levi le acarició el cabello—. Pronto estaremos mejor y a tu lado otra vez —le dio otro beso en la mejilla—. Ahora tienes que cuidarte.

—Mira quién lo dice —bromeó Armin bostezando.

—A callar, mocoso inútil.

Armin le hizo un gesto obsceno, causando unas suaves risas.

Eren se enderezó, dándole otro beso a Levi.

—Volveré mañana —le dijo acariciándole la mejilla—. Lo prometo, agapi mou.

Levi le acarició la cintura con cariño, asintiendo, y sin decir nada más, Eren salió del pequeño cuarto dónde estaban descansado sus amigos.

Hanji estaba haciendo una nueva medicina, concentrada en absoluto, para luego levantar su rostro al verlo caminar hacia la salida.

—El Gran Kan te está vigilando, Eren —le dijo la mujer con advertencia.

Eren frunció los labios.

—No me arruines el día, Hanji —regañó mirándola de reojo—. ¿No le dirás… lo del bebé?

Hanji soltó un suspiro, negando con la cabeza.

—Estás jugando con fuego, Eren —por un momento, sonó como una madre regañando a su hijo, y se sintió levemente melancólico—. Si Zeke llega a descubrirlo… —hizo una pequeña pausa—. No te preocupes. Por mi parte, no diré nada.

—¿Por qué? —Eren ladeó la cabeza, curioso—. Zeke es el Gran Kan, le debes fidelidad a él, no a mí.

La mujer volvió a suspirar, cansada por la tensa situación que se estaba viviendo en el palacio.

—Sé que no puedes darle un heredero a Zeke por tu condición, Eren —le explicó—, pero un hijo es necesario para mantener el Kanato unido. Si eres incapaz de darle un hijo, van a formarse peleas, conflictos, y una guerra por el poder. Quiero evitar todo eso. Lo que menos necesitamos ahora es que exista una guerra civil.

El bien mayor. Eren lo podía entender, y no necesitaba otra explicación. Con que ocultara su situación estaba bien para él.

Le hizo una seña de despedida, marchándose del lugar con los guardias siguiéndole.

* * *

XXIII

—Tus cicatrices son hermosas.

Levi levantó la mirada mientras salía de la fuente donde minutos antes se estuvo bañando, chocando con los ojos dorados de Eren, y rodó los ojos mientras se sentaba de espaldas frente al muchacho, permitiendo que las suaves manos del chico acariciaran las cicatrices marcadas en su espalda.

Eren se inclinó, dándole un suave beso sobre el hombro.

—Estás a la vista de todos —le dijo Levi con calma.

El muchacho miró hacia la entrada del jardín, hacia las ventanas, pero sólo hizo un gesto despreocupado.

—Amo cada una de tus cicatrices —dijo en cambio, delineándolas con un dedo.

—Yo amo todo de ti —contestó Levi sacándole una risa—. Deberías estar en cama, no aquí fuera.

Eren frunció el ceño, repentinamente fastidiado.

—Me aburro demasiado en cama.

—Tienes casi nueve meses, mocoso de mierda.

En lugar de obtener una respuesta decente, Eren farfulló unas palabras sin sentido que lo hicieron sonreír de lado.

—Estoy bien —dijo Eren mirando hacia atrás, donde Mikasa permanecía de pie en tanto Armin leía algo—. Los tengo a ustedes otra vez a mi lado.

Levi le tomó la mano, dándole un pequeño beso.

—Vas a parir pronto, y me tendrás a tu lado, Jewel —le prometió recostándose contra él. Hizo una pequeña pausa—. Zeke y tú…

—Apenas me ha hablado —le dijo Eren de mal humor—. Eso está bien para mí, pero es tan tenso cuando debo aparecerme en su salón de mierda y fingir que estamos bien —le acarició el cabello—. Al menos ya no me busca. Espero que se haya resignado.

—No —Levi llamó su atención—. Sabes que Zeke no es de resignarse.

Por supuesto que no. Si fuera una persona que asumiera las cosas inmediatamente, no estarían en esa situación. Lo más probable es que su medio hermano estuviera esperando con calma, planeando su próximo movimiento a realizar, dándole su tiempo para que bajara la guardia lo suficiente.

Ambos sabían que luego del parto, Zeke querría otro hijo. Volverían a compartir cama.

¿Qué haría Eren en ese momento? No era cómo si pudiera negarse.

—Diana —prosiguió Levi.

—Sigue siendo el eterno dolor en el culo que es —Eren humedeció sus labios—. Se ha calmado, también. Luego de esa noche…

Eren apretó su agarre sobre el hombro de Levi, tratando de no pensar en ese fatídico día. En la sangre, los gritos, los brazos de Zeke a su alrededor, el dolor invadiendo su mente debido a los pensamientos de sus Guerreros.

Levi le dio un pensamiento de calma, tratando de no alterarlo debido a su estado.

—… las cosas en el palacio lucen como si volvieron un poco a la normalidad —completó Eren.

El Guerrero asintió, tranquilo.

—El pueblo se ha calmado, también —lució pensativo un momento—. Al parecer, se hizo correr el rumor de que reaccionaste de esa forma debido a que le temías al dolor del tatuaje en tu estado.

Eren dejó salir un bufido, en señal de que aquello le importaba una mierda, y Levi comenzó a reírse entre dientes.

—Pueden hablar lo que quieran —contestó Eren—, me da lo mismo. No quiero este título ni nada de lo que viene con él.

Ambos se miraron un momento en silencio, simplemente entendiéndose con los ojos, en señal de claro apoyo y comunicación que compartían.

—Encontraré la manera de hacerte feliz en este palacio de mierda, Jewel —le dijo Levi de pronto.

Eren lo observó con sorpresa, para luego sonreír con ternura y amor, acariciándole la mejilla y recostándose a su lado.

—Ya soy feliz sólo contigo, Levi —le respondió cerrando sus ojos en señal de querer tomar una pequeña siesta.

Levi le acarició el cabello, tranquilizándolo con su simple presencia, y dejó que el ruido del jardín los inundara a ambos, calmándolos al menos durante una tarde.

* * *

XXIV

Pero, por supuesto, unos días después Eren despertó jadeando, y al ver las sábanas húmedas, supo que el momento había llegado.

Había roto fuente.

Llamó a gritos a sus Guardianas, que no dudaron en entrar a su cuarto contemplando la escena con sorpresa.

Reaccionaron al escuchar el nuevo grito del muchacho, comenzando a moverse. Armin fue en busca de Hanji mientras Mikasa corría por las sirvientas que lo atenderían durante el parto, en tanto Levi tomaba la mano del chico para tratar de calmarlo.

Unos minutos después, entró Hanji con premura, comenzando a dar órdenes para poder atender al chico lo más rápido posible. Por supuesto, el palacio entero despertó unos minutos después con todos los gritos que Eren comenzó a soltar.

Zeke se apareció, para su sorpresa, viendo su estado y sonriendo ligeramente con triunfo, con alegría.

Eren estuvo a punto de gritarle, histérico, que aquel hijo no era suyo, pero supo controlarse lo suficiente para no hacerlo.

Hanji comenzó a echar a todo el mundo de la habitación, diciendo que si no harían más que intervenir, entonces tenían que irse en ese momento. Zeke y su séquito de guardianes se marcharon, diciendo que esperarían en el pasillo, y cuando Hanji miró a Levi, éste le dijo ferozmente que no se iría. Que le sostendría la mano a Eren en todo momento, que si trataba de echarlo le iba a cortar las manos. Claramente fue amenaza suficiente para que la mujer desistiera de su misión.

El parto fue largo, doloroso y lleno de sangre. Después de todo, Eren tenía sólo dieciséis años recién cumplidos, era todavía un chiquillo, y sus emociones se desbordaban con cada nueva contracción y empujón. Apenas era capaz de mantenerse consciente en muchos momentos, su cuerpo sacudiéndose debido a los temblores y el llanto, sintiendo como el mundo caía sobre sus hombros cuando tuvo que comenzar a pujar.

Y ni siquiera pudo ser capaz de relajarse en el momento en que un llanto estremecedor sonó en el cuarto luego de horas de trabajo de parto, porque inmediatamente otra contracción lo atacó.

—Oh. Oh —la voz de Hanji sonó sorprendida—. Eren, al parecer… tendrás dos niños.

Eren quiso reír histéricamente, pero un apretón de manos de Levi bastó para calmarlo el tiempo suficiente para seguir pujando.

Dos niños. Por el amor a la Madre de Tres Caras, dos niños…

 _Que se parezcan a mí. Que se parezcan a mí. Por favor, por favor, por favor,_ pensó sollozando.

Levi le besó la frente, buscando relajarlo.

Unos minutos después escuchó el otro llanto, y sólo recién pudo respirar tranquilamente.

Las sirvientas comenzaron a limpiar su rostro mientras Levi iba a revisar a los bebés recién nacidos. Eren podía sentir su rostro sudoroso, pegajoso, sus piernas llenas de sangre, pero no le importó. No cuando Levi volvió a su lado con dos bultos en sus brazos.

—Un niño y una niña —le dijo cariñosamente, sentándose y entregándole a uno de los bebés.

Eren se rió, cansado, viendo al pequeño bebé que dormía en sus brazos.

En ese momento, Zeke entró al cuarto y se quedó quieto al ver la escena, sintiendo la rabia bullendo en su interior. Viendo a Levi recostado al lado de Eren, murmurándole algo con una media sonrisa, sosteniendo a _su_ hijo, en tanto Eren le sonreía como si Levi fuera su mundo entero, con un bebé también en brazos.

Apretó sus manos en puños.

Eren le iba a pagar caro eso.

—Fuera —su voz interrumpió la conversación secreta que mantenían frente a él, y Eren frunció el ceño en tanto Levi apretaba sus dientes—. Se supone que éste debería ser un momento íntimo con mi esposa, así que fuera.

Levi parecía dispuesto a decirle algo, pero Eren le tomó del hombro, hablando sólo con la mirada. El Guerrero estrechó los ojos, sin embargo, asintió con simpleza y dejó al bebé que sostenía en brazos de Eren, para luego inclinarse, besando la frente de Eren con cariño eterno.

Se marchó sin decirle nada a Zeke.

El hombre se acercó a la cama, viendo a las pequeñas criaturas durmiendo con tranquilidad.

Hizo amago de querer tomar uno en brazos, pero notó la forma en la que Eren se tensó.

—¿No me dejarás abrazarlos? —preguntó Zeke fríamente.

Eren soltó un chasquido de reprobación aunque permitió que Zeke se sentara a su lado para tomar a uno de los bebés. A la niña.

—¿Has pensado en sus nombres? —preguntó Zeke con calma.

El chiquillo se encogió de hombros, su mente pensando en los nombres que había hablado con Levi en uno de los miles momentos a solas.

—Evangeline —contestó apuntando con su barbilla a la bebita—, y Fabián.

Su marido asintió en señal de aprobación.

—Son perfectos. Evangeline Jaeger y Fabián Jaeger —lo miró de reojo—. Ideales para un nuevo comienzo.

El cuerpo de Eren se tensó.

—Ya te di lo que querías —le dijo entre dientes—, ahora déjame en paz.

Zeke no respondió.

No se dijeron más por el resto del tiempo que estuvieron juntos, y Zeke decidió marcharse al notar a Eren cansado.

Cuando estuvo a solas, los bebés despertaron.

Eren estuvo a punto de suspirar de alivio al notar que los ojos de Evangeline eran dorados, como los suyos.

Así como estuvo a punto de romper a llorar al ver los ojos grises de Fabián.

Estaba jodido.

* * *

XXV

—Levi, necesito que te marches.

Su Guerrero lo miró con sorpresa ante sus repentinas palabras, dichas días después del parto.

Levi había notado la creciente inquietud en Eren, la ansiedad que parecía carcomer sus sentimientos, pero no creía que…

—¿Por qué?

Eren estaba alimentando a Fabián, sentado en la cama, mientras Levi había estado haciendo dormir a Evangeline.

—Necesito que te marches con Fabián —la voz de Eren se quebró—. Tiene tus ojos, Levi, y si… si…

Levi chistó.

Eren soltó un gemido bajo.

—¿Y qué le dirás a Zeke? —el tono de Levi estaba cargado de molestia—. ¿Qué te traicioné y me llevé a su hijo?

—No sé —sollozó Eren—, ya… ya inventaré algo. Pero por favor, Levi, por favor…

—No —Levi lo miró—. Voy a cuidarte y cuidaré a mis hijos, y lo haré estando a tu lado.

—Si Zeke lo descubre va a matarte.

Ambos miraron hacia la puerta, viendo a Mikasa de pie ante ella con una mirada perdida. Unos segundos después, la chica lo miró con ferocidad.

—Eren tiene razón, debes irte —Armin se asomó, cerrando la puerta—. Nosotros podemos cuidarlo.

Levi los observó con furia mal disimulada.

—¿Qué es esto? —se puso de pie, sin soltar un poco a Evangeline—. No pienso irme.

—¿No lo ves, Levi? —Mikasa lo observó con frialdad—. Crees que está bien morir por Eren, si mueres defendiéndolo, pero ¿no has pensado en cómo se sentirá él cuando te ama? —el chiquillo desvió la vista, avergonzado—. Eren te está pidiendo esto porque quiere que vivas, quieres que cuides a tu hijo, quiere que te salves y lo salves a él también.

Levi apretó sus labios un momento, tratando de no soltar todas las groserías que se estaban acumulando para salir de su boca. Luego de un momento, simplemente suspiró y miró a Eren.

—¿Es lo que quieres, mocoso de mierda? —preguntó con seriedad.

Eren lo observó a los ojos.

—No —contestó honestamente—, pero es necesario.

Levi miró a Armin.

—¿Qué tienes planeado?

El rubio lo miró calculadoramente.

—Podemos decir que simplemente perdiste la razón —se encogió de hombros—, decir que no soportabas más la situación de Eren, el verlo casado con alguien más, y lo atacaste. Mataste a Fabián–

—Mierda, eres diabólico —soltó Levi con desagrado.

Armin bufó.

—Y nosotros logramos defender a Eren. Entonces, huiste con el cadáver del bebé.

—Si Zeke sabe que asesiné a su hijo, va a buscarme hasta dar conmigo y matarme —le dijo Levi.

—Tienes que huir lejos, Levi, de eso se trata —intervino Mikasa—. Si es posible, te unes a otra tribu, alguna que no pertenezca al Kanato. O puedes ocultarte en el gremio de Guerreros, Erwin te conoce de verdad, y si le cuentas todo…

—Entendido —Levi sólo miraba a Eren, notando su expresión de dolor y tristeza—. Partiré en una semana, vamos a planear esto bien.

Eren simplemente asintió, tratando de mantenerse entero a pesar de que por dentro se sentía roto, quebrado, vacío. Y sólo cuando Levi lo abrazó esa noche, diciéndole lo mucho que lo amaba, que volvería por él algún día, que siempre le iba a pertenecer a él, pudo sentir que las cosas estaban correctas, al menos por un segundo.

* * *

XXVI

Pero las cosas estuvieron correctas sólo por ese segundo.

Porque al día siguiente, despertó cuando las puertas se abrieron de golpe, y Zeke entró con sus guardias.

Eren creía haber visto todas las facetas de su medio hermano hasta ahora, sin embargo, jamás en ese año que llevaba allí lo había visto de esa forma.

Cegado por la rabia, con la ira carcomiendo su cuerpo, su rostro lleno de una furia que alejaba a cualquiera que quisiera estar a salvo. Ni siquiera cuando lo humilló frente a todos Zeke había estado tan inundado de cólera como en ese momento.

—¿Es cierto? —preguntó dando unos pasos. Eren retrocedió, confundido, sobre la cama—. ¿Es cierto lo que hiciste, maldito bastardo?

Antes de poder alejarse más, Zeke lo tomó de la mano y lo lanzó al suelo.

Los bebés rompieron a llorar.

Eren levantó la vista, chocando con los ojos llorosos de Sasha.

Diana, desde el umbral de la puerta, sonreía con satisfacción.

Mikasa y Armin estaban siendo sostenidos por tres guardias, impidiendo que se movieran.

Levi.

—¿Dónde está Levi? —jadeó antes de que Zeke lo agarrara del cabello, levantándolo.

—A pesar de que te esté acusando, sigues pensando en ese hijo de puta —Zeke lo abofeteó con tanto saña que volteó su rostro—. ¿Es cierto, Eren Jaeger, que te abriste de piernas para tu Guerrero Juramentado?

Eren soltó un grito bajo de sorpresa.

Los ojos de Zeke se oscurecieron.

—¿Es cierto que esos hijos no son míos, sino de tu Guerrero?

No. Mierda, no, eso no–

Sasha. Sasha. Su sirvienta. Sasha no le debía fidelidad a él, sino al Gran Kan, y si llegó a escuchar algo, si oyó lo más mínimo…

—Son tuyos —mintió entre gemidos—. Son tuyos, son tuyos.

Zeke lo soltó, y antes de que pudiera impedirlo, su medio hermano caminó hacia la cuna que compartían ambos bebés, las dos criaturas llorando desconsoladamente.

Quiso alcanzarlo, tomarlo del brazo, impedir que los tocara, pero los guardias personales de Zeke lo apuntaron con sus lanzas.

Su esposo tomó a Evangeline bruscamente, causando que su llanto aumentara. La niña lo vio con sus ojitos llenos de lágrimas, y Zeke la dejó en la cuna. Entonces, tomó a Fabián en brazos.

Al ver sus ojos grises –era la primera vez que lo veía despierto, porque Zeke había evitado pasarse por su pieza– soltó un grito de rabia.

Por un breve instante, Eren temió que asesinara al bebé en ese lugar.

Pero Zeke simplemente tomó a Evangeline también, los dos bebés llorando.

—Puta mentirosa —le dijo entregándole los bebés a uno de sus guardias—. ¡FUERA, FUERA TODOS, NO QUIERO VER A ESOS BASTARDOS! ¡Y APRESEN A ESOS DOS GUERREROS, LLÉVENLOS A LA CELDA CON EL OTRO!

Todo el mundo obedeció inmediatamente, sin decir nada, mientras Eren permanecía en el suelo temblando, sin saber qué hacer.

Al oír otra vez el llanto pareció reaccionar.

—¡No, no, dame a mis bebés, dámelos, no se los lleven! —gritó tratando de ponerse de pie—. ¡ZEKE, POR FAVOR, DÁMELOS, NO LOS–!

Sus gritos fueron cortados por otro golpe en su mejilla, botándolo al suelo.

Zeke lo agarró de los cabellos, arrastrándolo, y gimió por el dolor, para luego ser lanzado sobre la cama. Antes de poder decir algo, recibió un golpe más, dado con saña y rabia. Podía sentir su rostro caliente (¿eran lágrimas? ¿Era sangre?), y la cara furiosa de su medio hermano se asomó en su visión.

—Voy a matarlos —le gruñó poniendo sus manos en su cuello—. Voy a azotar a Levi hasta la muerte, y decapitaré a los bebés frente a tu rostro —apretó su garganta, cortando su respiración—. Y voy a llevarte a mi cama todos los malditos días de tu vida hasta romperte, hasta quebrarte, hasta volverte una sombra de lo que eres ahora.

Cuando podía sentir que caería en la inconsciente, Zeke lo soltó con desprecio. Eren tosió, mareado, mientras su medio hermano se giraba para irse.

—Estarás encerrado hasta que lo estime conveniente —fue lo que dijo antes de comenzar a marcharse.

Eren gimió, tratando de seguirlo, de ponerse de pie.

—Zeke, por fa-favor… —sollozó sintiendo cómo su mundo se derrumbaba frente a sus ojos—, po-por fa… favor… —chocó de rodillas con el suelo—. Ha-haré lo que… lo que sea…

Zeke se quedó quieto.

Se giró y le dio un golpe en el estómago, tirándolo contra una silla.

Sollozó, pero no por el dolor, sino porque era un claro rechazo hacia él. Porque le estaba diciendo con esa acción que no había forma de perdonar su acción.

—Tendría que mandarte a azotar a ti, pero prefiero ver la espalda de Levi en carne viva hasta sus huesos que ver la tuya así —fue lo que dijo antes de cerrar las puertas.

Pudo oír como ponía una tranca para impedir que huyera.

Lloró con más fuerza desde el suelo, viendo como lo que más amaba en la vida iba a ser alejado de él para siempre, y no había forma alguna de impedirlo.

* * *

 _(1)_ _ **Kimono, Obiage, Obi, Obijime, Obidome y Kanzashi**_ _: vestimenta típica de Japón que persiste hasta el día de hoy. El obiage es un pañuelo que se utiliza sobre el obi, prenda que rodea la cintura-pecho del kimono. El Obijime es la cuerda que cruza el obi, en tanto el obidome el accesorio que decora la cuerdita. El kanzashi es un accesorio para el cabello, puede ser para tomarlo o de simple decoración._

 _(2)_ _ **Sayyid**_ _: título árabe que significa "señor". Es utilizado en señal de respeto hacia las personas más importante. El título honorífico proviene, originalmente, del Islam._

 _(3)_ _ **S'agapo, agapi mou**_ _: Te Amo, Mi Amor/Amor Mío, en Griego._

 _(4)_ _ **Nakupenda, upendo wangu**_ _: Te Amo, Mi Amor/Amor Mío, en Suajili, lengua africana de Tanzania y Kenia, entre otras zonas limítrofes._

 _(5)_ _ **Ágora**_ _: término griego para referirse a la plaza principal de las polis griegas._

 _(6)_ _ **Sari**_ _: vestido tradicional de la India._

 _(7)_ _ **Tilaka**_ _: marca usada en la frente u otras zonas del cuerpo, propia del hinduismo. Si va como marca en la frente símbolo del tercer ojo, considerado además como el sexto chakra, el agñá, el lugar de la sabiduría, que es el punto de salida para la energía kundalinī. Se dice que el tilaka retiene la energía y fortalece la concentración._

 _(8)_ _ **Tribu Himba**_ _: etnia de nativos de la región árida de Kunene, al norte de Namibia, África. Su deidad principal es el dios Mukuru._

 _(9) La explicación del tatuaje, al menos en esta historia, está sacada de las costumbres de los polinésicos en la isla de Hawaii._

* * *

 _Gracias a todas las hermosas personas que le dieron fav, follow y dejaron un comentario a esta torpe historia. Estoy volviendo de a poco a disfrutar lo que hago._

 _Es un threeshot, como comenté más arriba, por lo que quedaría sólo un capítulo por escribir más el epílogo. El final ya está pensado._

 _Amo escribir esta historia._

 _Gracias a_ _ **callmxdaddy**_ _,_ _ **Xochilt Oda**_ _,_ _ **aramirezg**_ _,_ _ **EstragonYu**_ _(¡te mereces un premio por saber de dónde es esa frase! Amo mi Rowaelin, es tan bello *u* Así que puedes pedir lo que quieras :v),_ _ **Miri-Anath97**_ _,_ _ **Solenaru**_ _,_ _ **lanali17**_ _,_ _ **melicaro90**_ _,_ _ **Odalis Vasquez.J**_ _,_ _ **fuckthesummer**_ _y_ _ **guest**_ _._

 _Espero traerles pronto el final. Besos eternos para todas._

 _Cotota~_


	3. III

**_DISCLAIMER:_** _Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Hajime Isayama._

 ** _ADVERTENCIAS:_** _ThreeShot. Yaoi. Pareja principal: RiRen. Pareja secundaria: ZekEren. Relación incestuosa. Lemon. MPreg. OoC. AU. Golpes. Palabras altisonantes. Forzamiento. Simbiosis cultural. Más aclaraciones al final del capítulo._

 _Dedicado especialmente a **Odalis.J** por decirme marica y alegrarme la vida. _

* * *

XXVII

Eren seguía golpeando la puerta.

Le seguía pegando, murmurando que la abrieran, a pesar de que su voz no se escuchara. A pesar de que había quedado afónico de tanto gritar.

Le seguía pegando, a pesar de que no hubiera comido algo esos últimos tres días, porque esas puertas no habían sido abiertas en ningún momento.

Echado en el suelo, pegándole con su palma abierta debido a que sus nudillos sangraban en ese momento, no podía hacer más que seguir golpeando a pesar de que sabía que no le iban a abrir.

¿Quién le iba a abrir a él, que había traicionado a toda una tribu, a su esposo, por un patético Guerrero?

Zeke jamás le iba a perdonar esa acción, y tendría suerte si podía convencerlo de dejar vivo a Levi y sus bebés.

Sus pequeños, indefensos bebés.

Sus manos temblaron, y volvió a golpear.

Podía sentir sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, sus mejillas encharcadas por todas las lágrimas derramadas, pero que le importaba a él, sólo quería a Levi, a sus bebés, de vuelta.

Sólo quería pensar que todo estaría bien, aunque no fuera una vil mentira.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué los ancestros lo habían condenado de esa forma? ¿Por qué le daban golpe tras golpe?

Sollozó y las puertas se abrieron.

* * *

XXVIII

Los guardias no estaban teniendo consideración con él, pero no le importaba.

Lo estaban arrastrando por los pasillos, sus rodillas raspándose porque no podía ponerse de pie debido al hambre, pero no importaba. Podían hacer lo que quisieran con él, sólo a cambio de que le devolvieran a Levi, a Armin, a Mikasa, a Evangeline y a Fabián.

Estaba utilizando el mismo pijama, no se había cambiado ropa esos tres días.

Lo metieron al cuarto del Gran Kan y lo soltaron, dejando que cayera al suelo con un estrepitoso sonido.

Gimió en voz baja por el dolor.

—Que patético.

Levantó la vista, viendo a su medio hermano de pie ante él, y escuchó cómo cerraban la puerta tras él.

Cerró sus ojos un momento.

—¿Quién habría creído —prosiguió Zeke inclinándose—, que la Gran Esposa del Kan luciría alguna vez así?

Volvió a abrir sus ojos cuando unos dedos se enredaron en su desordenado cabello, pero no pudo hacer nada para evitar el fuerte tirón que su esposo le dio, enderezándolo a medias.

—Dime, Eren —chocó con los ojos de su esposo—, ¿qué castigo debería aplicarte a ti, y con qué método matar a tu Guerrero y a sus bastardos?

Quería gritar, quería luchar, quería decirle algo, pero no podía. No podía, porque su garganta estaba afónica, apenas tenía fuerzas para mantenerse consciente.

—A tu Guerrero, ¿debería desollarlo? ¿Azotarlo hasta la muerte? ¿Decapitarlo? No, eso último es muy rápido. ¿Mutilarlo? —lucía pensativo mientras Eren sentía sus mejillas llenas de lágrimas—. A sus bastardos los ahogaré frente a tus ojos.

—Son míos —gimió—, son mis bebés.

Recibió un golpe en la mejilla que lo hizo caer al suelo.

Saboreó sangre.

—Hay un método de tortura —continuó Zeke como si nada—, que me llama mucho la atención. Tendría que poner a tu Guerrero en una rueda, donde mis verdugos le destrozaran las piernas, los pies, las manos, los brazos, el cuerpo entero, con unos martillos. ¿No suena interesante? —volvió a inclinarse—. Pero tu amante no moriría, sino que una vez destrozado, sería dejado en el ágora para que los cuervos y los buitres se lo coman. ¿Te parece?

Negó con la cabeza, sin dejar de sollozar.

—P-por… por favor… Zeke…

—¿Por favor qué? —Zeke lo tomó del pijama, tirándolo a la cama—. Dime algo, mi amor, ¿lo disfrutaste? Yo creo que sí.

Se estremeció.

—So… sólo que-quería que… que me de-dejaras en paz… —gimió antes de gritar por otro golpe en el rostro.

—¿Y por qué tendría que dejarte en paz, Eren, si eres mi esposa? ¿No se supone que una esposa tiene un deber que cumplir? ¿No se supone que los esposos tienen que serle fiel al otro?

Asintió con la cabeza, cerrando sus ojos, apretando sus párpados mientras su cuerpo se estremecía con los bruscos toques que Zeke le daba. Brutales pellizcos sobre su piel, sin cariño, sin doble intención, sólo dados para dañar.

Tensó su mandíbula y volvió a apretar sus labios.

* * *

XXIX

Eren no sabía cuántas horas llevaba allí.

Sólo sabía que quería morirse.

—Mikasa dijo que sería mala idea, pero le dije que se callara, que no dijera nada —murmuró contra la almohada mientras permitía que Zeke hiciera lo que quisiera con su cuerpo—. Armin… la apoyó, así que le dije lo mismo. Ellos no estaban de acuerdo. No los mates, por favor.

Una pequeña mentira, pero tenía que hacer algo. Salvar a alguien.

Zeke se retiró de su interior, y miró el techo con fría indiferencia, pensando.

—Vivirán —dijo su medio hermano a su oído—, siempre y cuando me hagas caso en todo.

Sacudió la cabeza en señal de asentimiento.

—No tortures a Levi —apretó su agarre sobre el brazo de Zeke—. Mátalo, pero dale una muerte rápida, por favor. Por favor.

Zeke lo miró con sus helados ojos, su cabello cayendo sobre su rostro.

—Lo voy a pensar. Ahora bésame.

Sus ojos vagaron por el atractivo rostro de su esposo, sin embargo, no podía sentir una pizca de amor, de cariño, por el hombre frente a él.

Aun así, acercó su rostro y lo besó, pensando que era Levi. Que era el amor de su vida quien le devolvía el beso, le devoraba los labios con hambre, le tomaba de la cintura para volver a deslizarse dentro de él.

Se obligó a besarlo con ganas, como si quisiera, cuando sintió otra vez las embestidas.

El beso fue cortado por falta de aire.

—Y… —su voz se sacudió por el dolor—, Eva y Fabi…

—Morirán también —gruñó Zeke a su oído.

—No —gimió—. Te… te lo ru-ruego… no… no lo ha-hagas…

—Serán ahogados en un barril, y me darás más hijos.

Algo pareció quebrarse, romperse definitivamente en su interior.

* * *

XXX

La cama del Gran Kan era fría.

Eso era lo que pensaba mientras salía de las sábanas luego de que lo despertaran para el Juicio de ese día.

Había echado a Sasha a gritos, diciéndole que no quería verla nunca más en su vida, y minutos después Annie entró, calmada como siempre, comenzando a arreglarlo.

Lo envolvió en un nuevo hanfu, regalo nuevo de su esposo, y comenzó a maquillarlo para ocultar los golpes en su rostro.

Por último, puso sobre sus cabellos el jokduri, la corona que se utilizaba sólo para ocasiones especiales como Juicios y Ceremonias. La pequeña corona, de algodón en su interior y seda negra en el exterior, representaba una conexión con los dioses padres para aquellos momentos de sabiduría, por lo que solía permanecer guardada la mayor parte del tiempo.

—Se ve precioso —le dijo Annie retirándose.

No contestó, saliendo de la habitación de Zeke, y dirigiéndose con sus guardias hacia el salón principal.

Por supuesto, el Juicio sería llevado a cabo en el más absoluto silencio para que las personas no hicieran un escándalo por la adulteración de la Gran Esposa del Kan, porque lo que Eren había hecho no era sólo un insulto hacia Zeke, sino hacia toda la tribu.

La Gran Esposa del Kan, la representación de la Madre de Tres Caras, no podía serle infiel a su esposo, el Padre de Tres Caras, los dioses más importantes del panteón divino.

Sería pedir la muerte de toda la estirpe de Eren y Zeke perdería el respeto ganado por ello.

Eren no miró a nadie mientras caminaba, con la cabeza en alto, los labios fruncidos en una mueca de desprecio. Su esposo podía humillarlo todo lo que quisiera puertas adentro, pero no permitiría que el resto de personas allí lo hicieran sentir inferior.

Menos Diana, que estaba esperándolo fuera del salón.

La madre de Zeke lo miró con ira mal disimulada, conteniendo sus manos para no darle un golpe en el rostro, y Eren la observó con asco, diciéndole que no se rebajaría ante ella en ningún momento.

Diana tiró su capucha de sacerdotisa sobre su cabeza, abriendo las puertas del salón principal, y entró dignamente, con Eren siguiéndole. Apenas el muchacho entró, los murmullos callaron, pero el chico tenía ojos sólo para Zeke, sentado en su trono.

Apretó sus labios al ver el pequeño trono a su lado para él.

Sabía que no lo iban a juzgar a él, pero aun así…

Él se había equivocado, nadie más, por lo tanto, el castigo tenía que ser recibido por Eren.

Pero, por supuesto, Zeke no le concedería eso.

Tomó aire para luego caminar hacia su lugar, sentándose al lado de Zeke, tratando de contener todas las emociones que estaban a punto de desbordarse de su cuerpo.

—El Consejo decidirá en este momento que hacer con… el Guerrero traidor de mi esposa —dijo Zeke con voz fuerte—. Los otros dos Guerreros serán liberados cuando el Juicio termine, ya que Eren dijo que los obligó a mentir con él.

 _Lo siento. Lo siento, chicos_ , pensó en su interior fervientemente.

Asintió en señal de conformidad.

—Traigan al bastardo —gruñó Zeke apoyándose en el respaldo del trono.

Las puertas volvieron a abrirse y a Eren se le rompió el corazón al ver a su amor.

Todo ensangrentado, con las ropas rasgadas, apenas manteniéndose de pie mientras era arrastrado al centro por dos guardias. Fue soltado sin delicadeza, las cadenas en sus manos y pies resonando con cada movimiento.

Quería moverse, correr a los brazos de Levi, besar su rostro, sacar cada rastro de sangre con sus labios.

Pero sólo se quedó quieto, temblando, mientras sentía los ojos de Zeke puestos sobre él.

Levi levantó el rostro, y lo observó con intensidad, diciéndole un montón de cosas con esa simple mirada.

—Estás acusado de fornicar con mi esposa —le escupió Zeke en medio del silencio del salón—. ¿Cómo te declaras?

—Culpable —Levi escupió sangre con desprecio—. No le hice nada que no haya pedido.

Eren ahogó un grito en tanto Zeke endurecía su mirada y un guardia golpeaba a Levi en el rostro, mandándolo al suelo.

Levi soltó una risotada.

—¿Celoso, Gran Kan, de que su esposa prefiera que un Guerrero le caliente la cama a usted?

Eren se giró hacia Zeke en el momento en el que un guardia sacaba su espada y le hacía un corte en el brazo, la sangre manando con rapidez.

—Yo lo obligué —dijo velozmente, con súplica, tratando de que le creyera—. Sabes que un Guerrero Juramentado debe hacer caso en todo. Lo obligué yo, estaba desesperado, Levi no quería–

—No seas mentiroso —espetó Zeke poniéndose de pie—, tengo claro que los dos estuvieron de acuerdo. Además —se inclinó, quedando frente a su rostro—, tú jamás obligarías a Levi a algo que no quiera —Zeke bajó las escaleras, sin acercarse demasiado al Guerrero, que lo seguía observando con burla a pesar de las torturas, del dolor—. He decidido ser compasivo contigo —dijo poniendo una expresión divertida—, Eren me rogó tanto por tu vida que he decidido concedérselo —su frase estaba cargada de doble intención y Levi respondió con un gruñido—. He decidido que seas tú quien se mate. Si así quieres, te doy la oportunidad de que practiques _seppuku._

Levi levantó la vista bruscamente cuando una pequeña daga, parecida a una katana, cayó frente a él lanzada por Zeke mientras Eren se ponía de pie, pálido.

Tanto Levi como Eren se miraron en silencio.

Zeke lo observaba, impasible.

S _eppuku_ , o conocido vulgarmente como _harakiri,_ era el suicidio que llevaba a cabo un Guerrero Juramentado en caso de haberle fallado a su Dueño o haberlo deshonrado de alguna forma. Era el método para morir dignamente, con el perdón de la persona a la que entregó su vida, y era un gran honor poder llevarlo a cabo.

Claro, si correspondía.

Eren estaba seguro de que si Levi accedía a ello, su honor quedaría manchado para siempre, porque su Guerrero, en primer lugar, jamás le desobedeció en momento alguno. Y, en segundo lugar, porque sería acusado falsamente de un crimen que ambos cometieron.

—No he deshonrado jamás a mi Jewel —respondió Levi impasiblemente.

—Si lo hiciste —gruñó Zeke—, te aprovechaste de su estado desesperado para acostarte con él. Si no accedes a esto, tomaré otras medidas.

—¿Llevar a cabo _seppuku_ cuando no he desobedecido al dueño de mi corazón? —Levi sonrió desafiante—. No lo creo.

Zeke se quedó en silencio un momento, para luego alejarse con una sonrisa cruel.

—Me parece bien —se giró, mirando a Eren—. Entonces que lo azoten hasta la muerte, en este salón, aquí mismo.

—¡Zeke, no, me lo prometiste! —gritó Eren con la voz rota.

—Le di la opción de que muriera bajo su propia mano, de forma rápida, y no lo aceptó —subió las escaleras hacia el trono, tomándolo del brazo—. Así que ahora morirá bajo mis condiciones. Veremos cuantos azotes podrá soportar.

—Zeke, por favor, no, no lo hagas, no podría soportarlo —sollozó en el momento en el que ponían a Levi de espaldas, rasgando las últimas ropas que le quedaban.

—Lo soportarás —contestó Zeke con calma—, e incluso contarás cada golpe.

Eren rompió a llorar, pero su esposo no se inmutó ante ello.

El látigo rasgó el aire.

El jadeó de Levi lo estremeció por completo.

Eren lo miró, viendo la sangre manchando el suelo.

—Uno —gimió entre hipidos.

Levi lo miró de forma implacable, apenas inmutándose con el segundo golpe.

Eren balbuceó el número, sintiendo sus mejillas llenas de lágrimas, la sangre empapando el suelo con una rapidez increíble.

Con el tercer azote, sintió su corazón romperse un poquito más al ver el rostro de su agapi mou crispándose.

Todo eso no podía ser cierto. Debía ser una cruel pesadilla en la que abriría sus ojos pronto, donde despertaría en los brazos de su amor, donde nadie les haría daño. Donde nadie estaría azotando a Levi hasta la muerte.

Jadeó con el cuarto golpe, dando un paso.

Zeke lo tomó del brazo con un gruñido de advertencia.

Pero cuando Levi soltó un gemido bajo luego de otros tres azotes más, todo le importó una mierda.

Soltándose del agarre de su esposo, tirando con fuerza de su brazo, bajó las escaleras corriendo en el momento en el que el látigo volvía a rasgar el aire, silbando mientras se deformaba, y caía una vez más.

Todo le importó una mierda cuando cayó de rodillas, abrazando a Levi, tirándolo a un lado, y el látigo cayó sobre su rostro. Golpeándolo con fuerza, el ardor recorriéndolo con una rapidez inigualable, pero qué le importaba a él. Que le importaba cuando el golpe no lo había recibido el único hombre al que amaba.

Jadeó cuando cayó al suelo debido al impacto.

En el salón hubo un silencio.

—¡Mocoso!

Y de pronto, Levi estaba sobre él, ensangrentado, herido, pero brillando. Brillando, porque Levi siempre brillaba para él, era su luz en los momentos llenos de oscuridad, era lo que alumbraba todo su interior cuando la tristeza, el dolor, parecían inundarlo.

Dolía, sin embargo, daba lo mismo: Levi estaba sobre él, siempre protegiéndolo.

Al menos, así pareció por unos segundos hasta que lo quitaron, lo alejaron de él, y Zeke se asomó con un expresión llena de preocupación, de miedo.

—Está herido —murmuró su medio hermano—. ¡Llévenlo con Hanji, ahora mismo!

Quiso hablar, decir algo, pero el simple movimiento hizo que los músculos en su rostro ardieran, y se limitó a soltar un gemido bajo de sufrimiento por el intenso dolor que lo recorrió.

 _No me alejen de Levi_ , pensó cuando Zeke lo tomó en brazos, _por favor, no me alejen de él._

Sin embargo, nada salió de su boca, sólo un débil jadeo de dolor mientras lo sacaban del salón y volvían a alejarlo de Levi.

Lo último que vio antes de caer en la inconsciencia fue el rostro ensangrentado y deformado por el sufrimiento de su amor.

* * *

XXXI

Zeke terminó de contemplar a Hanji limpiando el rostro de Eren cuando se volteó, sintiendo como su sangre hervía por los hechos de las últimas horas.

Quería desquitarse con alguien. Oh, y sabía muy bien con quien lo haría.

Su medio hermano seguía desmayado, con el corte que el látigo le hizo surcando su mejilla izquierda, el plasma de la planta medicinal que Hanji hizo para que la herida cicatrizara bien manchando su bonito rostro. La curandera le había dicho que no podía hacer nada más que eso, que siempre quedaría esa marca en su cara.

Zeke sabía que a Eren no le importaría. Sabía que incluso llevaría esa cicatriz con orgullo, como una clara prueba de que defendería como fuera a su único amor, y eso lo enrabiaba a más no poder.

—Avísenme cuando despierte —fue lo único que dijo sin esperar a que contestara, saliendo de la habitación con sus guardias siguiéndole.

Su maldito día no podía ir peor, lo supo cuando se encontró con su madre esperando fuera de las escaleras que dirigían hacia las mazmorras.

Diana lo contempló con claro desprecio en sus ojos y una sonrisa irónica, de triunfo, decorando sus rojos labios. Su madre era claramente hermosa, como una diosa vengativa y orgullosa que estaba por sobre el resto.

Sin embargo, nunca pudo ponerse por sobre Eren, lo que había desatado su ira. Pero ahora…

—¿Cómo está nuestra amada Gran Esposa? —preguntó con la burla pintando su voz.

—¿Qué quieres? —Zeke la miró, amenazante.

—Ver tu rostro de derrota —Diana se giró, sin eliminar esa expresión de aborrecimiento de su rostro—. Ese chiquillo ya te ha humillado lo suficiente, Zeke, espero que ahora veas lo que debes hacer correctamente.

No era necesario que lo dijera.

Eren no sólo lo había humillado. Había renegado completamente de él, lo había despreciado, lo había rechazado mil veces, y estaba seguro de que no dudaría en hacerlo. Y para evitarlo, sólo debía deshacerse de una persona.

Bajó las escaleras sin decir nada, entrando a un pasillo largo y profundo, oscuro, sucio, húmedo.

En la última mazmorra estaba Levi encadenado, con la espalda en carne viva, apretando sus dientes para aguantar el gemido de dolor.

Sin embargo, Zeke tenía claro que esa expresión de sufrimiento no era por sus heridas, sino por Eren. No tenía que ser muy inteligente para adivinarlo: Levi de seguro se sentía culpable y responsable de lo que le había ocurrido a su Dueño.

—Espero que estés feliz —dijo con la voz helada—, el bello rostro de Eren quedará con una cicatriz de por vida.

Levi soltó una risotada.

—¿Es eso lo único que te importa? ¿Su belleza? —escupió al suelo—. Eren es más que eso. Siempre lo ha sido. Tú no lo comprendes, jamás podrás hacerlo.

La rabia bulló dentro de Zeke.

—Quedará con una cicatriz, sí, pero está vivo —prosiguió Levi ante su silencio—. Y llevará esa cicatriz como si fuera la más preciosa de las joyas, no tengas duda de eso.

—Tienes razón —concedió Zeke mientras el guardia abría la celda—. Lástima que no vayas a estar aquí para eso. Lástima que no vas a estar para ver todas las formas en las que destrozare a tu querido Eren.

Luego, tomó el látigo que su guardia le tendía.

* * *

XXXII

—¿Dónde…?

—Shhh, silencio.

Eren cerró sus ojos, sintiendo el dolor punzante en su mejilla, pero no le importaba.

A su lado, Armin le devolvía la mirada con preocupación, para luego tenderle un pergamino y tinta.

 _¿Levi? ¿Eva y Fabi?_ , escribió temblorosamente antes de que Mikasa lo enderezara, poniendo un vaso con agua en la comisura de sus labios, con cuidado para no tocar el plasma que seguía sobre su rostro herido.

—No sabemos nada —murmuró Armin en voz baja.

Los ojos de Eren se movieron por el cuarto, encontrándose con dos guardias de Zeke, Reiner y Berthold, apoyados en la puerta. Para evitar algún escape y vigilar al mismo tiempo.

—¿Alguno de ustedes podría ir a buscar a Hanji? —preguntó Mikasa mirando a los guardias—. Eren necesita un recambio de vendas y plasma.

Berthold asintió sin mirar a nadie, saliendo.

Eren mordió su labio inferior, aguantando el dolor, para luego escribir otra vez:

 _¿No hay esperanza alguna?_

Mikasa suspiró, tomando un cuenco de barro y yendo al baño. Los ojos de Reiner se movieron hacia la chica, como si sospechara de ella, observando todo el movimiento que hacía para llenar el cuenco con agua.

—Tenemos algo —susurró Armin lo más rápido que pudo.

 _¿Qué?_

—Mientras menos sepas, mejor —Eren lo miró insistente una vez más—. Eren, podría… podría no funcionar, y no quiero que tengas esperanzas.

Asintió sin añadir algo más en el momento en que Mikasa volvía al cuarto, humedeciendo el paño para limpiar su rostro con suavidad.

* * *

XXXIII

Zeke estaba sentado frente a él mientras Annie terminaba de cerrar el hanbok que ese día iba a vestir, cubriendo sus brazos llenos de moretones, su cuerpo débil y delgado. La sirvienta observó su rostro cruzado por la herida que estaba cicatrizando, frunciendo los labios levemente.

—Puedo cubrir sus ojeras y darle más color a sus mejillas, Gran Kan —dijo Annie educadamente, haciendo que Eren se sentara—. Pero la herida… —hizo una pequeña mueca—. Imposible de ocultar. Podría llevar un velo sobre el jokduri para que así nadie lo vea…

—Que así sea —concedió Zeke sin quitar su vista de los vacíos ojos de Eren.

Habían pasado tres días más desde que Armin le dijo que habían planeado algo, pero más allá de eso, no sabía nada.

Y ese día… en unas horas…

Zeke ya estaba listo para la ejecución con su hanbok correspondiente.

El lazo con Levi era tan débil. Tan apagado.

Algo parecía doler en su interior, rompiéndose en mil pedazos, enterrándose en su corazón, haciéndolo sangrar lentamente, alargando su sufrimiento. Sabía que una vez la espada se descargara sobre el cuello de Levi, una vez que sus bebés fueran echados a los barriles con agua, se quebraría por completo, no volvería jamás a ser el mismo de antes. La muerte parecía ser la opción más palpable y que le dejaba un sabor agridulce en la boca.

 _Voy a morir a mi manera antes que sufrir toda la vida_ , pensó amargamente.

Annie aplicó el maquillaje con suavidad sobre su rostro, teniendo cuidado de no tocar la herida que abarcaba el lado izquierdo de su rostro, desde su frente, donde nacía su pelo, hasta su barbilla. Una suerte enorme que no hubiera tocado un ojo y se lo hubiera reventado.

 _Ojalá lo hubiera hecho. Quizás así le habría dado asco a Zeke y me hubiera dejado en paz_ , se dijo mirando su reflejo en el espejo.

La rubia acomodó delicadamente la corona sobre su alborotado cabello para luego buscar en el armario los miles de velos que tenía, sacando uno de color azul para que combinara con la tela de la prenda.

—La Gran Esposa está lista —dijo Annie haciendo una reverencia.

—Nos iremos juntos en el palanquín —dijo Zeke poniéndose de pie, mirando a Eren—. Espero que te comportes en esta salida, Eren, porque será la última en mucho, mucho tiempo.

—Como digas —respondió Eren huecamente.

Zeke lo detuvo, levantando su velo.

Sin importarle si le estaba haciendo daño, lo agarró de la barbilla y levantó su rostro.

—Tú mismo provocaste esto —le dijo antes de soltarlo con brusquedad.

Su herida dolió, pero no le importó nada. Cubrió su rostro otra vez, siguiendo a Zeke por los pasillos del palacio hacia las puertas donde el palanquín ya los esperaba. Armin y Mikasa estaban con sus máscaras, sin expresión en sus ojos.

 _¿Debo tener esperanza o no?_ , les preguntó por medio del vínculo.

No hubo respuesta.

Eren se acomodó entre los cojines, mirando al frente, rogando que toda esa pesadilla acabara pronto. Una vez que Levi y sus bebés se fueran y volviera a su cuarto, lo primero que haría sería saltar por el balcón. Sabía que Armin y Mikasa sufrirían su partida, sin embargo, tenía claro que seguirían adelante también.

Pero él no podía vivir en un mundo donde Levi no estuviera.

Media hora después, el palanquín se detuvo y las cortinas fueron abiertas. El sol de verano iluminó su rostro, y cuando bajó la vista, encontrándose a los pies de la tarima donde se ubicarían para la ejecución.

Frente a su tarima, a varios metros alejados de ellos, estaba la tarima de ejecución. Entre ellos había un mar de gente, expectantes ante la aparición de sus gobernantes.

Eren quiso vomitar cuando vio al verdugo afilando su espada, a un lado suyo un barril que debía tener agua.

Zeke lo arrastró escaleras arriba, sentándolo a su lado, pero no era capaz de quitar los ojos de esa tarima de la muerte.

Sintió una lágrima cayendo por su mejilla.

Creía que a esas alturas ya no podría llorar más.

—El Gran Padre y la Gran Madre los bendigan —dijo Zeke, el silencio extendiéndose por toda el ágora—. Estamos aquí reunidos porque hoy se debe pagar un crimen. Un crimen contra toda nuestra gente, contra todas nuestras tradiciones, contra nuestros dioses y contra cada uno de ustedes. Un crimen que no puede tener perdón, y que será sólo pagado con la sangre de los culpables.

 _Condéname a mí. Haz que me odien, haz que muera junto a Levi_.

—El motivo por el que con mi Gran Esposa estamos aquí es porque su Guerrero Juramentado, Levi Ackerman, de la tribu Sekhet, ha profanado a su Gran Madre Tribal.

Un grito colectivo resonó entre la gente mientras Eren abría los ojos con sorpresa ante las palabras de Zeke.

 _Profanar. PROFANAR._

—Su Guerrero Juramentado, que prometió ante los dioses dar su vida por Eren Jaeger, mi amada Gran Esposa, estuvo violando continuamente de él, haciendo uso de su poder y confianza.

Otro grito resonó, todos los ojos fijándose en la figura temblorosa de Eren, sin poder ver su rostro. Todos con expresión compasivas, de comprensión, aceptando que a eso se debía que estuviera con el rostro cubierto y aspecto cansado.

—Y no satisfecho con ello —prosiguió Zeke—, su semilla engendró dos crías que quería hacer pasar por mías.

Jadeos de asco, de odio.

Porque Eren era la Gran Madre Tribal de la tribu, la representación de la divinidad más importante del panteón junto con Zeke, y nadie, absolutamente _nadie_ , podía siquiera decirle alguna palabra grosera. Y acusar a Levi de violación, de que lo mancilló, era condenarlo al odio, al repudio de todo el mundo. Era quitarle el peso a Eren y ensuciar el honor de Levi. Porque no sólo habría ofendido a Eren, sino también a todo el pueblo que adoraba a la Gran Madre.

—Pero mi amada Gran Esposa, no soportando la presión, me confesó la verdad, y debido a ello, Levi Ackerman morirá hoy junto con esos demonios que engendró.

Ahora resonaron gritos de felicidad, de victoria.

En ese momento, a la tarima de ejecución subieron dos guardias con un ensangrentado, destrozado Levi.

Eren comenzó a llorar, incapaz de ocultar sus gemidos de dolor.

No había parte del cuerpo de Levi que no hubiera sido tocado por el látigo.

Y detrás de él, otro guardia–

Evangeline y Fabián lloraban a lágrima viva entre los brazos de un guardia.

—No, no, no… —susurró estremeciéndose de dolor.

—Eren —la voz de Zeke estaba llena de advertencia.

—¡No! —a la mierda todo el mundo, a la mierda toda esa gente—. ¡No, no, no! ¡A Levi no! ¡No a mis bebés! ¡Por favor, por favor! ¡POR FAVOR!

Se quitó el velo de su rostro, la corona cayendo al suelo, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, arrodillándose de dolor.

—¡NO, NO! ¡CUALQUIER COSA MENOS ESTO!

Zeke lo sostuvo, sus gritos perdiéndose entre los gritos de la gente que miraba hacia Levi.

Y Levi…

Levi lo miraba a él, con su rostro lleno de amor, de cariño, de ternura.

—¡LEVI! ¡LEVI!

Lo arrodillaron frente al público que lo abucheaba, e irguió su espalda con orgullo, mirando a todo el mundo con frío desdén.

 _Te amo, agapi mou_ , escuchó decir en su mente.

—¡LEVI!

El verdugo levantó su espada.

* * *

XXXIV

El cuerno resonó en todo el ágora, deteniendo los gritos, deteniendo al verdugo.

Por segunda vez, el cuerno resonó.

Una vez para advertir el cambio de estación.

Dos veces para avisar que el Gran Kan regresaba de una batalla.

El rugido del cuerno volvió a sonar.

Tres veces para advertir un ataque.

—¡LOS AWÁS HAN CRUZADO EL PORTÓN! —gritó alguien.

El pánico se desató entre la multitud y la ejecución quedó olvidada.

Eren levantó la vista, buscando con la mirada a Armin.

Enmudeció por completo al notarlo en la tarima de la ejecución, enterrando su espalda en el verdugo, por la espalda. Segundos después, desató a Levi, a quién le entregó una de sus espadas.

—Armin —susurró con la voz llena de esperanza.

Zeke tomó a Eren bruscamente.

—¡ALGUIEN MATE A ESOS HIJOS DE PUTA! —gritó Zeke tirando a Eren con él, haciéndolo bajar de la tarima.

Eren tropezó, tratando de mirar hacia atrás, pero la multitud le impedía ver algo.

Levi. Sus bebés.

Zeke lo empujó dentro del palanquín.

—¡Lleven a Eren al palacio lo más rápido posible! —las cortinas se abrieron y Mikasa entró, quedándose al lado de Eren—. ¡¿Qué pretendes?!

—Mi misión es cuidar a Eren —dijo la chica con calma—, y eso haré. No me interesa Levi. No soy parte de eso.

Zeke no tenía el tiempo para discutir, por lo que pronto se alejó, subiéndose a su caballo, y el palanquín comenzó a moverse por entremedio de la multitud.

Eren sentía su corazón apretado.

—Por favor, Ta-urt, cuida a Levi, cuida a mis bebés —susurró con la garganta trabada—. Patrona del embarazo, protege a mis niños, protege a mi amor.

—Tranquilo, Eren —murmuró Mikasa—. Armin lo planeó todo, va a salir bien.

Asintió, mordiendo su labio inferior, escuchando los gritos de la gente, los chillidos de pavor, de horror.

Todo el mundo le temía a los awás, el pueblo libre, que no se inclinaba ante nadie, sólo a sus dioses salvajes. Con quienes el conflicto era más feroz, más duro, quienes nunca se rendían y nunca cesaban sus ataques constantes.

Y que ahora hubieran roto las defensas de la ciudad…

—El gremio los ha estado empujando hacia acá por orden de Erwin —explicó en un susurro Mikasa.

Eren quiso reír de forma histérica y besarle los pies a Armin.

Erwin, el Señor del Gremio de Guerreros Juramentados, quien no debía obediencia a nadie, quien sólo se metía en sus propios asuntos, ayudándolo a él.

No, no ayudándolo a él. Ayudando a Armin, su amante. Ayudando a Levi, su mejor amigo.

Se escucharon gritos cercanos y de pronto el palanquín cayó al suelo. Mikasa lo cubrió cuando se hicieron a un lado, el polvo llenando todo. Tosió, asomando su cabeza por entre las cortinas, Mikasa empuñando su espada lista para atacar de ser necesario al ver a los soldados inconscientes en el suelo.

Pero no era necesario atacar.

No, porque Armin apareció por entre el polvo, jadeando.

Y detrás, siendo sostenido por Erwin, estaba un herido Levi.

Con sus dos bebés en brazos.

* * *

XXXV

Eren estaba llorando, besando el rostro de Levi con cuidado, sin importarle si se ensuciaba con sangre, con polvo.

—Te amo —balbuceaba entre beso y beso—. Te amo, te amo, te amo…

—Yo también te amo… —contestaba Levi sosteniéndolo entre sus brazos.

—Siempre te voy a amar, ¿lo sabes? —sollozó Eren mirándolo a los ojos.

—Sí, sí, sí…

Eren lloró un poco más para luego alejarse, limpiando su rostro torpemente, en tanto Levi era ayudado por Erwin a subir a su caballo. Detrás, Armin terminaba de acomodar a Evangeline y Fabián en su espalda, y Eren se acercó a darle un beso a cada uno en la frente, sin dejar de llorar.

—Cuídalos, Armin, por favor —pidió Eren con la voz quebrada.

—Lo prometo —Armin lo abrazó, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. Con mi vida entera.

Asintió, alejándose también.

—Debemos irnos —dijo Erwin—. En cualquier momento puede aparecer un awás o un soldado de Zeke —Levi cubrió su rostro con una capucha para ocultarse.

—Gracias, Erwin —murmuró Eren.

El rubio asintió con una sonrisa cansada.

Mikasa abrazó a Eren, sosteniéndolo, mientras las tres figuras desaparecían entre el polvo, metiéndose en el callejón más cercano para escapar.

No había nada que hacer, ambos lo tenían claro. En especial Eren.

Porque debía pagar por su error y no seguir perjudicando la vida de Levi y sus bebés.

Todos allí tenían claro que si Eren se iba con ellos, Zeke no pararía jamás de buscarlos. Removería cielo y tierra para encontrarlo, amenazando cualquier posibilidad de una vida tranquila, condenándolos siempre a la huida, al escondite.

Eren no quería eso para sus hijos, nunca en la vida.

Además, sabía que… sabía que Levi los cuidaría bien, los protegería por completo, no dudaría en cambiar su vida por ellos.

Eso era todo lo que Eren necesitaba para estar tranquilo. Saber que Levi y sus hijos estaban vivos, a salvo de todo.

Eren podía seguir viviendo, condenado por siempre, si las personas que amaba estaban bien.

—Tenemos que irnos para que no sospechen —le dijo Mikasa girándose.

Su amiga sería la única que se quedaría a su lado, protegiéndolo, cuidándolo, porque luego de lo que había pasado… Armin igual sería considerado un traidor. Y Eren necesitaba que alguien le cuidara la espalda allí luego de todo esto. Ni Zeke ni Diana estarían felices con lo que acababa de pasar, eso era seguro.

Asintió, cansado, destrozado, pero tranquilo.

—Vamos a estar bien —le dijo Mikasa cuando comenzaron a caminar.

Volvió a asentir aunque su corazón estuviera roto, porque no podía hacer nada más. Sólo rogar para que su castigo no fuera tan duro y eterno.

* * *

XXXVI

—¿Dónde está mi esposa? —preguntó Zeke cuando ingresó al salón con su espada ensangrentada, temiendo el peor de los escenarios porque sólo en ese momento pudo terminar con la batalla y regresar a su hogar.

—Está a salvo, su Guerrera Juramentada lo trajo luego de ser atacados —dijo uno de sus consejeros.

El alivio se extendió por su cuerpo, sin embargo, el odio y la rabia seguían allí.

—¿Y Levi?

Un pequeño silencio.

—No se han tenido noticias.

Ahogó el grito de ira que pujaba por salir, caminando hacia su trono.

—Quiero a Eren aquí en cinco minutos —ordenó sin admitir réplica alguna.

Su consejero obedeció, desapareciendo lo más rápido que pudo en tanto Zeke ordenaba algo para comer.

Su madre apareció antes, quedándose de pie a su lado con una sonrisa de decepción en su rostro.

—Así que el ratón huyó del gato —comentó como si nada—. No me sorprende, en realidad.

—Eren está aquí —gruñó Zeke fulminándola con la mirada.

—Está aquí —repitió Diana para luego soltar una pequeña risita—. ¿Pero está roto? ¿Está quebrado? ¿O su convicción sigue así de fuerte? —su madre se inclinó, divertida—. Sabes para qué tenías que matar a Levi, ¿no es así? Para destrozarlo.

—Vete a la mierda —espetó Zeke furioso.

Diana abrió la boca para contestar, pero entonces Eren ingresó al salón vistiendo sólo una bata de seda con expresión cansada, arrastrando sus pies.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó levantando la vista.

Zeke examinó sus ojos con cuidado, notándolos apagados, tristes.

Pero no vacíos. No como esa mañana, cuando ambos tenían la convicción de que Levi iba a morir en unas horas.

No, ahora sólo parecían apenados de toda esa situación, llenos de dolor por tener a Levi lejos de él.

Con una pequeña llama de vida, de esperanza en su interior.

Zeke apretó la mano en un puño.

Eren con esperanza era peligroso. No sólo era el hecho de que la esperanza lo mantenía con vida, sino también que lo volvía errático, impredecible, rebelde, sin someterse por completo, luchando para quitárselo de encima. Sólo si lograba exterminar sus esperanzas, podría controlarlo, podría tenerlo por completo, aceptando su destino.

La esperanza podía ser muy poderosa si no se vigilaba.

Y demasiada esperanza, como la que solía tener Eren…

—Me sorprende que no hayas huido, Eren —presionó Zeke con suavidad.

El muchacho sonrió amargamente.

—¿Para qué? Me habrías perseguido —escupió con desdén—. Ambos lo sabemos, no me habrías dejado en paz… ¿y luego qué? ¿Huir toda la vida, a sabiendas de que si me encuentras…? —el chico hizo un gesto de asco para luego apuntar a su herida en el rostro—. Si me encuentras, esto será como un bálsamo para todo lo que me podrías hacer.

Zeke también sonrió, sólo que con crueldad.

—Qué bien me conoces —dijo poniéndose de pie—. Ah, mañana saldré de cacería.

Eren parpadeó, abriendo su boca, mientras Diana se inclinaba sonriendo lentamente.

—¿Cacería, Zeke? —preguntó la mujer como si nada—. ¿Qué nos vas a traer de trofeo?

Fingió estar pensando un momento, mordiendo su labio inferior, mirando a Eren casi con diversión.

—La cabeza del amante de Eren y sus bastardos —respondió afablemente.

Eren se tambaleó, perdiendo el poco color en su rostro.

—¿Qué? —susurró aterrado.

—Lo que oíste —Zeke ladeó la cabeza, encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Acaso creíste que los iba a olvidar, mi amor? Levi debe pagar con su sangre lo que te hizo —borró la sonrisa de su cara, apretando los labios antes de volver a hablar—. Lo que me hizo a mí.

—¿Por qué no…? —Eren dio un paso, temblando—. Olvídalos, Zeke, estoy aquí. Estoy contigo.

—Sí —concedió Zeke con expresión aburrida—. Pero no me has dado un heredero. No me has hecho feliz. Sólo me has hecho miserable y causado miles de problemas. ¿Acaso debería darte otro capricho luego de humillarme? No lo creo.

Eren cubrió su boca con su mano, negando con la cabeza, dando otro paso.

—Por favor… —pidió.

—Esta vez no deberías ser tan compasivo, Zeke —comentó Diana con crueldad—. ¿Acaso Eren no rechazó tu tatuaje? ¿Acaso no se abrió de piernas una y otra vez para su amante? ¿Acaso no te humilló ante tu pueblo? ¿Acaso no te respondió y contestó cuando no estaba de acuerdo?

El muchacho negó con la cabeza ferozmente, pensando en todas las posibilidades, pensando en la persecución que sufriría Levi y sus bebés si no los salvaba.

—Si capturas a ese Guerrero y sus bastardos… deberías desollarlos y dejarlos para los cuervos —Diana soltó otra risa—. A él y sus bebés. Y con sus pieles podrías confeccionar una manta para nuestra querida Gran Esposa–

—¡Por favor, Zeke! —le interrumpió Eren poniéndose de rodillas, inclinándose, llorando—. Por favor… Por favor… te lo ruego… —levantó la vista, encontrándose con la implacable mirada de su medio hermano. De su esposo—. Déjalos ir… —murmuró con la voz quebrada—. Prometo quedarme. Prometo no huir con ellos, no buscarlos más. Prometo… —jadeó—. Te daré un heredero. Te lo prometo. Me acostaré contigo las veces que sean necesarias hasta quedar preñado de ti —sabía que se estaba humillando, que probablemente Diana estaba disfrutando el espectáculo—. Por favor. Por favor… Déjalos ir. Haz conmigo lo que quieras, pero a ellos… a ellos no los toques.

Hubo un pequeño silencio, unos pasos se oyeron, y de pronto Diana lo agarró del cabello, dándole dos bofetadas fuertes, cruzando su rostro.

—Eres una puta —espetó la mujer antes de darle otro golpe—, engañar así a mi hijo, y ahora pedir por la vida de esos bastardos… —otra bofetada—. Haré todo lo que te dije y más, de eso no tengas duda alguna–

—Basta.

La fuerte voz de Zackly resonó en el salón y Diana hizo una mueca, soltando a Eren, que no hizo movimiento alguno.

Su vida entera dependía, en ese momento, de lo que decidiera hacer su esposo.

Zeke lo contemplaba sin mostrar expresión alguna en su rostro, sus ojos fríos como hielo, como si no sintiera pena alguna por la situación en la que se encontraba Eren.

Aunque por dentro no fuera así.

Por dentro, Zeke pensaba en que Eren estaba cediendo, y eso era lo que necesitaba. Mantener su esperanza controlada para que fuera la esposa que quería que fuera. Para que le diera todo lo que deseaba desesperadamente.

—Lo que hiciste no fue solo un crimen hacia mí, Eren —respondió Zeke fríamente—, sino una traición hacia el Kanato. No solo eres mi Gran Esposa, sino también la representación de la Gran Madre Tribal, quien debería proveer de hijos a su tribu —Eren asintió, temblando—. Sin embargo… he decidido ser compasivo contigo. Una sola vez —Zeke alzó su barbilla—. Permitiré que Levi se aleje con sus hijos. No lo vamos a perseguir.

Un enfermizo alivio pareció asentarse en el estómago del castaño, quién solo volvió a asentir, sin ponerse de pie.

La esperanza de Eren ya estaba controlada. Una pequeña llamita fácil de manejar, de manipular si apretaba en las partes correctas.

—¡Zeke! —gritó su madre.

—Cállate —gruñó Zeke mirándola ferozmente. La mujer enmudeció—. Pero aun así, voy a castigarte. ¿Lo tienes claro?

—Sí —Eren tragó saliva, cerrando sus ojos.

—Primero que todo: no volverás a ver ni a Levi ni a esos bastardos nunca más en tu vida.

Quiso replicar, quiso protestar, quiso gritar en señal de queja, negándose a ello, pero solo apretó sus manos en puños, cerrando su boca en una fina línea apretada.

No había solución alguna, sólo esa pequeña salida.

—Segundo: te harás el tatuaje que te marque como Gran Esposa de la tribu Jaeger —Zeke ladeó la cabeza.

Volvió a quedarse callado, conteniendo sus palabras, negándose a soltar lo que quería decir. Pensando en todo lo que implicaba, en lo que significaba para su propia identidad, para su propia cultura.

—Tercero: me darás los herederos que yo estime conveniente —su medio hermano se recostó en la silla—. Desde ahora en adelante, y hasta que quedes preñado, pasarás todas las noches conmigo —Eren palideció, pero siguió sin decir nada. Si una vez a la semana se le hacía insoportable, ahora…—. Y te comportarás como la Gran Esposa que eres, Eren —Zeke se puso de pie—, y una Gran Esposa siempre acata lo que ordena su esposo y lo recibe con una sonrisa cuando tiene que cumplir con su deber.

La orden era clara, sin lugar a dudas: si seguía llorando, si continuaba resistiéndose cuando debía pasar las noches con él, entonces el trato al que habían llegado correría peligro, y con ello las vidas de Levi y sus bebés penderían de un hilo.

Levi. Fabián. Evangeline.

No los iba a perder.

—Sí, Zeke —susurró enderezándose cuando sintió los pasos de su medio hermano acercarse hacia él—. Lo prometo. Lo juro.

Permitió que Zeke tocara su rostro, lo levantara, y acariciara sus labios, chocando con esos ojos azules que parecían ver en lo profundo de su alma.

—Bien —murmuró Zeke tranquilo—. Sedúceme esta noche, Eren Jaeger.

Apretó con más fuerza sus párpados cerrados, asintiendo, y permitiendo que Zeke lo besara en los labios para sellar un trato que lo condenaría para siempre.

Pero Levi estaba a salvo, junto con sus hijos, y eso valía la pena.

Podía condenarse mil veces más, pero definitivamente iba a valer la pena.

* * *

 _(1) **Jokduri** : corona tradicional coreana._

 _(2) **Hanbok** : vestimenta tradicional coreana._

 _(3) **Awás** : pueblo indígena de Brasil._

* * *

 _Subo esto ahora porque son casi las dos de la mañana en mi país y lo acabo de terminar. Pensaba subirlo mañana, pero que flojera, en realidad._

 _Me duele la muñeca un montón, miren las cosas que hago por ustedes._

 _¡Ya está, el final!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Pero le queda el epílogo :v JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ay, mátenme. Ya no sería threeshot, sino una historia corta (?) Weno no ;u;_

 _El epílogo está casi terminado, ¿pueden creerlo? Tiene cerca de cinco mil palabras por ahora. Voy a tratar de tenerlo la próxima semana, a ver si puedo._

 _Estoy muerta._

 _¡Gracias a las personas que comentaron y esperaron impacientemente! Lamento mucho la tardanza :(_

 _Los quiero mucho, besitos manjareros para todos~_


End file.
